Endoctrinement
by PetitLutin22
Summary: Harry est bien recueilli par les Dursley mais ils ont réussi à lui faire croire qu'il méritait tout ce qui lui était infligé. Son entrée à Poudlard, cette école pour monstres, va chambouler son monde - /!\ Abus - Poufsouffle!Harry
1. Prologue

_Résumé : Harry est bien recueilli par les Dursley mais ils ont réussi à lui faire croire qu'il méritait tout ce qui lui était infligé._

 _(Le chapitre un ne reflète pas le style futur de la fiction.)_

 _/!\ Abus répété sur mineur ! Âme sensible s'abstenir ! Le rating n'est pas là pour rien !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _._

* * *

 **Endoctrinement - Prologue**

 _._

 _Lendemain de son arrivée – 1 an et 3 mois_

Vernon Dursley tenait le bébé du bout de ses doigts gantés, crochetant de sa main droite la tête du bébé par la mâchoire, tandis que la gauche agitait le pommeau de la douche sur le petit corps allongé dans une bassine. Celle-ci, ayant trop servit au ménage, était décolorée par l'utilisation maniaque de la javel.

Le bébé pleurait sous le jet d'eau froide et les frottements à coups de brosse à ongle usée servant exclusivement pour lui. Sa douche lui était administrée sans douceur aucune.

\- Estimes toi heureux qu'on veuille bien gâcher de l'eau pour toi, morveux.

.

.

 _Une semaine après son arrivée – 1 an, 3 mois et 1 semaine_

Vernon Dursley étudiait leurs finances. Leur monstre de maisons coûtait son prix et il comptait bien le lui faire payer un jour, alors il tenait un journal spécialement acheté pour.

\- Tiens, il fallait qu'il ajoute cette somme à la liste.

.

.

 _Un mois après son arrivée – 1 ans et 4 mois_

Pétunia Dursley déposa un biberon de lait – de vache, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle sacrifie celui pour bébé de son Dudlinouchet chéri – à même le sol du placard sous l'escalier. Si le monstre avait faim, il saurait se débrouiller pour manger.

.

.

 _Une année après son arrivée – 2 ans et 3 mois_

Harry pleurait silencieusement dans son placard sous l'escalier. Il avait laissé échapper son verre et celui-ci s'était vidé de son eau sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Heureusement, il était en plastique et ne l'avait donc pas cassé, mais il avait du essuyer sa bêtise avant de recevoir une correction de son oncle. Et comme il ne le touchait jamais peau à peau, c'était du bout de son martinet que ses fesses avaient chauffé.

\- Quel temps perdu, avait commenté son oncle alors qu'il administrait un énième coup.

.

.

 _Deux années après son arrivée – 3 ans et 3 mois_

Sa tante avait déclaré qu'il était suffisamment grand maintenant pour commencer à régler sa dette. Dette qui progressait chaque jour, même ceux où il travaillait à la rembourser puisque chaque repas, chaque goutte d'eau – même celles qui servaient à laver la maison – chaque nuitée, etc. y était ajoutés.

Elle lui avait donné un chiffon et lui avait ordonné de passer partout avec, puis il devait appliquer un produit chimique, frotter encore, rincer abondamment – mais pas trop, l'eau c'est cher, même si ça va sur sa dette – puis essuyer. Et elle l'avait conduit devant la pièce par laquelle il devait commencer :

Les toilettes.

.

.

 _Trois années après son arrivée – 4 ans et 3 mois_

Sa tante lui avait déposé son assiette par terre, dans son placard sous l'escalier. Dedans, un morceau de carotte, une feuille de salade et trois radis. C'était son repas pour la journée – les restes du leur – à moins qu'il ne reste un peu de pain dur ce soir. Il n'avait pas de couverts pour manger.

\- Tu ne vas certainement pas salir ma belle vaisselle plus que nécessaire avec tes sales pattes de monstre !

.

.

 _Quatre années après son arrivée – 5 ans et 3 mois_

Harry regardait son cousin manger ce qui équivalait à dix portions de son repas quotidien et ce pour la troisième fois de la journée. Il attendait sagement que son rôle ne commence. Lui était trop sale et monstrueux pour pouvoir s'asseoir à leurs côtés, il comprenait. Alors il attendait de pouvoir débarrasser la table.

.

.

 _Cinq années après son arrivée – 6 ans et 3 mois_

Harry avait très peur. Il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise, mais il ne savait pas comment ça s'était produit. La veille, sa tante avait ordonné à Vernon de lui tondre la tête. Elle, elle ne pouvait se résigner à ne serait-ce que le toucher du bout des doigts, même avec des gants.

Ses cheveux avaient toujours été indisciplinés. Il avait beau tenter, chaque matin, d'en faire quelque chose, c'était peine perdue. Alors son oncle, avec des gants, l'avait tondu. Résultat, il s'était couché avec le crâne nu comme un caillou. Ainsi, plus de chevaux monstrueux.

Cependant, ce matin, par il ne savait quel malheur, son innommable et indomptable nid d'oiseau couleur corbeau avait repoussé, monstrueusement. Il allait recevoir la pire correction de sa vie. C'était normal, il le méritait, mais ça allait encore le ralentir pour ses tâches à faire dans la journée.

Il était toujours plus lent quand il avait mal.

.

.

 _Six années après son arrivée – 7 ans et 3 mois_

Dudley Dursley avait coincé son cousin contre un mur et l'encerclait à l'aide de ses amis. Il n'aurait pas fui de toute façon. Il savait bien que ce que disait son cousin était vrai …

\- T'es qu'un monstre ! T'es pas beau, t'es bête et t'es moche !

\- Ouais, ajouta un autre petit garçon. T'es trop moche !

\- T'es tout p'tit et puis tes vêtements ils sont même pas à toi !

\- Ouais c'étaient les miens ! Pouffa son cousin. Papa va pas lui acheter des vêtements, en plus !

Non, son oncle et sa tante étaient déjà bien assez généreux de lui donner de quoi s'habiller, ils n'avaient pas à se ruiner pour lui, il leur coûtait déjà assez cher.

\- Dudley, laisse moi passer, s'il te plaît, supplia Harry. Oncle Vernon voulait que je sorte la poubelle mais j'ai encore plein de choses à faire.

Son cousin le regarda et lui sourit méchamment.

\- M'en fiche, moi je veux pas que tu passes !

Harry essaya de ne pas soupirer. Son cousin allait encore lui donner du retard et il serait puni. C'était ce qu'il cherchait.

Il ne se plaignait pas, après tout, il devait aussi payer sa dette envers Dudley.

.

.

 _Sept années après son arrivée – 8 ans et 3 mois_

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas réussi à finir sa liste de corvées. Ça arrivait de moins en moins, avec le temps il gagnait en efficacité, mais là il avait vraiment eu trop de choses à faire et cette chaleur qui régnait, malgré l'automne bien engagé, le ramollissait considérablement.

Sa tante venait de l'appeler depuis la cuisine pour qu'il entame la confection du repas, mais quand il arriva encore plein de terre fraîchement labourée sur la figure, elle hurla :

\- Tu es vraiment un incapable ! Non seulement le dîner n'est pas prêt, mais en plus le jardin est tout retourné ! On dirait qu'une taupe y a élu domicile ! Je t'avais demandé de planter du gazon, c'est pas compliqué, pourtant ! Tu es vraiment inutile, irrécupérable, tu aurais du mourir avec tes parents, ce jour là !

Harry garda la tête baissée. Il méritait d'être réprimandé, après tout. Il n'avait pas su s'organiser pour finir le travail à temps, et sa tante, son oncle et son cousin en pâtissaient.

\- Tu vas rapidement t'atteler au repas et après tu déguerpis, je ne veux plus te voir avant Samedi ! Et ne compte pas avoir un repas, tu as encore trop rallongé ta dette aujourd'hui.

Trois jours. Non seulement il avait honte, mais il se sentait aussi coupable, presque misérable.

Il méritait vraiment trois jours sans voir le soleil.

.

.

 _Huit années après son arrivée – 9 ans et 3 mois_

Harry avait réussi à compiler tout son temps pour ses corvées. Résultat : il avait quelques minutes de libre avant que son oncle ne rentre du travail, signal qu'il devra commencer à préparer à manger.

Quelques minutes où il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Dans son placard sous l'escalier, bien sûr. Il ne fallait pas qu'il empiète sur l'espace de jeu de son cousin ou qu'il ne gène sa tante dans un chemin.

Ça lui arrivait rarement de finir en avance. Et quand c'était le cas, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer, ce n'était pas pour le petits monstres pas sages et sales, d'ailleurs il ne possédait aucun jouet. Alors, la plupart du temps il pensait, rêvait. Il s'inventait des histoires dans sa tête. Il se mettait à la place de cette petite araignée qui habitait son placard sous l'escalier et qui était sa seule amie, la seule qui voulait bien perdre son temps avec lui.

La seule amie qu'il méritait.

.

.

 _Neuf années après son arrivée – 10 ans et 3 mois_

\- Garçon !

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Harry se présenta devant son oncle. Autrefois, il y avait longtemps que ça n'arrivait plus, il devait répondre systématiquement « oui, oncle Vernon » à chacune de ces interpellation. Mais ça avait finit par agacer son oncle et il lui avait finalement demandé de rester silencieux tant qu'il ne recevait pas de question directe.

\- Cette semaine, tu as été particulièrement moins monstrueux que d'habitude.

Harry sourit au compliment, fier.

\- J'ai réfléchi à une récompense que je pourrai te donner, car je pense que pour une fois, tu le mérites. Mais ne va pas penser que ça deviendra une habitude, hein ?

\- Oui, oncle Vernon, acquiesça le jeune garçon.

\- Bien. J'ai attendu que Pétunia et Dudley ne soient pas là car ils n'auraient pas compris. Je pense qu'il faut récompenser les bonnes actions, comme il faut punir les mauvaise. Tu es d'accord, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, oncle Vernon.

\- Bien, répéta l'homme imposant sur son habituel fauteuil, creusé par sa silhouette tellement il y passait du temps. Ce sera notre secret, tu ne le dira à personne, tu le sais, même pas à Pétunia et Dudley, tu entends ? Ils ne comprendraient pas.

Encore une fois, Harry acquiesça, un sourire gigantesque éclairant son visage, tant il était heureux.

\- Bien, approche, lui ordonna son oncle en désignant l'espace entre ses jambes.

Harry suivit l'instruction.

\- Je vais t'offrir un toucher.

Le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina plus encore. Jamais auparavant il n'avait reçu de contact de sa famille, il était bien trop sale, trop monstrueux, pour qu'on le lui permette, alors qu'on le lui offre ! Il n'y croyait tout simplement pas.

\- Merci, oncle Vernon ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il tiqua à la réplique insubordonnée.

\- Tu sors de la douche, n'est ce pas ? Demanda son oncle avec une moue exagérément dégoûtée.

\- Oui, Oncle Vernon.

\- Bien. Pour ta récompense, je ne veux pas voir ton visage d'imbécile heureux, tournes-toi, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

\- Oui, oncle Vernon, répondit Harry toujours extatique, obtempérant.

Harry attendait.

Il entendait son oncle remuer un peu derrière lui, sur son fauteuil, puis il y eu d'autres bruits qu'il ne su identifier. Même impatient, il ne bougea pas. Jamais. Il ne voulait pas que son oncle change d'avis parce qu'il était incapable de rester debout sans trépigner !

\- Tu es prêt ? Demanda son oncle d'une voix un peu rauque.

Harry se demandait le pourquoi de ce changement mais n'attendit pas pour répondre :

\- Oui, oncle Vernon.

C'est alors qu'il sentit l'élastique de son pantalon être tiré vers le bas et l'air frais sur ses fesses. Il frissonna, tant de froid, car il faisait plutôt frais en ce soir du 31 octobre 1990, que d'anticipation.

Et le geste attendu arriva. Son oncle posa sa grande et épaisse main sur lui.

C'était magique ! Il était caressé ! Son oncle passait et repassait sa main sur ses globes de chair, les malaxant parfois. Harry en avait la chair de poule. C'était la première fois que son oncle le touchait peau contre peau. Et il pensa que la main était assez douce. Il ressentit une chaleur le prendre au ventre, c'était agréable.

Une pointe de culpabilité le prit un instant. Méritait-il vraiment cette récompense ? Mais il n'avait pas le droit de remettre en cause la parole de son oncle. C'était lui qui décidait. Et il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de son traitement.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit mouillé. Celui-ci se répétait, encore et encore et, bizarrement, il allait en rythme avec la respiration saccadée de son oncle. Il ne comprenait pas, mais de toute façon il n'avait pas le droit de poser de questions.

Ce bruit s'accéléra et dans le même temps, la main qui était restée jusqu'alors sur ses fesses, passa devant, caressa ses cuisses, remonta entre ses jambes jusqu'à son sexe et passa plusieurs fois dessus, le pinçant un peu. Puis la main devint frénétique, elle passait partout, sous son t-shirt, sur son sexe, sur ses fesses. Avec un peu de brutalité, il fallait l'avouer, et Harry était un peu secoué entre les genoux de son oncle.

Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis, il ne méritait pas ce toucher, finalement. L'homme poussa un long râle et la main quitta son corps. C'était déjà finit ?

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence régna dans le parfait petit salon, rangé et propre. Harry attendait un ordre, et son oncle reprenait pied dans la réalité.

Puis :

\- Notre secret, garçon.

\- Oui, oncle Vernon, répondit le jeune garçon sans se retourner.

\- Bien.

Son oncle lui remonta le pantalon et ordonna :

\- Va reprendre tes corvées, tu es loin de les avoir finies et ta récompense t'a fait perdre du temps, alors ne chaume pas !

\- Oui, oncle Vernon.

.

.

 _Neuf années, huit mois et trente jours après son arrivée – 10 ans, 11 mois et 30 jours_

C'était un jour comme un autre pour Harry, bien qu'il savait parfaitement que le lendemain était son anniversaire, mais le lendemain aussi serai un jour comme un autre. Jamais Harry n'avait reçu de cadeau, ni d'attention particulière ce jour là, ni d'autre récompense à aucun autre moment, d'ailleurs. La dernière fois, il y avait presque un an déjà, avait été la seule et l'unique qu'il ait reçu et il chérissait son souvenir.

Le lendemain Harry aura onze ans.

Le lendemain, la vie du jeune garçon changera à jamais.

.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu :)_

 _J'attends vos retours, à bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voici le premier chapitre, certes court, de « Endoctrinement » qui, comme promis, est une fiction à part entière, mais pour des raisons d'emploi du temps très chargé, je ne pourrais publier de manière régulière pour l'instant. « Réapprentissage » a ma priorité. Cependant, dès que je le pourrai, je publierai un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Préférez-vous attendre de nouvelles publications régulière (je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps, pas avant Septembre) ? ou que ce soit irrégulier ?_

 _En attendant, j'espère que cet avant-goût vous plaira_ _Je n'ai pas de bêta pour cette histoire pour l'instant … Il risque d'y avoir quelques fautes de glissées de ci de là … Si ça intéresse quelqu'un !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

.

\- Garçon !

Harry releva la tête du meuble qu'il était en train de dépoussiérer au garage. Il se dépêcha de poser son matériel et de rejoindre sa tante au salon. Le couple Dursley l'attendait au salon, assis sur leur canapé, côte à côte. C'était bizarre comme position, loin d'être naturel et cela intrigua Harry. Il était pourtant dans les temps, il allait finir de ranger le garage sous peu et il aurait pu aller se coucher. D'ailleurs, normalement, à cette heure-là, son oncle et sa tante étaient déjà au lit. Il s'approcha donc silencieusement, comme toujours, et attendit à son tour qu'il reçoive une explication sur cette convocation tardive.

\- Garçon, nous avons reçu une lettre, il y a maintenant quelques semaines, qui t'étais destinée, débuta sa tante.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, mais il resta sagement immobile et muet, patientant pour la suite.

\- Au premier septembre, dans trois jours, tu seras en âge d'aller dans une école … spéciale, poursuivit son oncle.

Là, il crut défaillir. Il allait aller à l'école ? Jamais ça ne lui avait été permis, il était trop monstrueux et n'avait de toute façon pas le temps pour apprendre autre chose d'inutile qui ne lui servirait pas à remercier sa famille pour l'avoir accueilli. Il se posait mille questions, mais il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de les formuler à voix haute. Il était bien élevé, il n'avait pas à poser la moindre question. Il faisait confiance à ses tuteurs pour lui donner toute les informations qu'il avait besoin de connaître.

\- Cette école, est une école accueillant les monstres comme toi. Les frais sont déjà payés et c'est uniquement pour cette raison que tu pourras y aller. Si tu ne vis plus sous notre toit, tu n'auras plus de dettes à accumuler.

\- Ça n'effacera pas celle que tu n'as pas remboursée ! Le prévint son oncle en pointant un gros doigt sur lui.

\- Oui, mon oncle.

\- Dans cette école, reprit sa tante. Il y aura d'autres monstres comme toi, mais ils n'auront sans doute pas eu la chance d'avoir été bien élevés. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de mauvaises habitudes. Tu feras attention à respecter scrupuleusement ce que nous t'avons inculqué à la lettre et sans manquements. Nous le saurons !

\- Oui, ma tante.

Harry se sentait tout chose. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette nouvelle et était un peu abruti par le choc et la fatigue de sa journée. Il aurait besoin de temps pour remettre les choses au clair.

\- Méfie-toi des professeurs. Ce sont des monstres aussi et ils t'enseigneront des choses monstrueuses, mais tu devras te tenir tranquille. Cette école connaît ton identité et sais que tu vis parmi des gens normaux. Ils pourraient tentés de te convertir à je ne sais quelles croyances, prend garde.

\- Oui, ma tante, merci.

\- Bien, conclu-t-elle. Finis tes corvées au garage et ne tarde pas à te coucher, demain ta journée sera longue et ne penses pas bayer aux corneilles sous prétexte que tu quitteras la maison d'ici peu.

\- Oui, ma tante.

Sans un mot de plus et après un dernier regard sévère, le couple monta se coucher. Lui resta encore un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. C'est machinalement qu'il termina sa soirée et alla dormir à son tour.

Pourtant, il ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il était à la fois impatient de découvrir d'autres monstres comme lui et terrifié. Il n'avait jamais quitté la maison, autrement que pour accompagner sa tante au supermarché, il allait rencontrer d'autres personnes monstrueuses, mais qui ne seraient peut-être pas éduquées comme lui, avait dit sa tante. Que devait-il attendre d'eux, dans ce cas ? Il allait devoir se méfier de chaque parole entendue, de chaque geste qui lui serait destiné et faire attention à son propre comportement pour ne pas s'oublier.

Pourquoi ses tuteurs l'envoyaient-il là-bas s'il allait y être entouré de mauvaises fréquentations et tentations ? Puis il se gifla mentalement. Ils lui avaient dit que tous les frais étaient payés, évidemment qu'il devait y aller. Il cesserait ainsi d'être un poids pour sa famille. Elle serait momentanément soulagée de sa charge et ne s'en porterait que mieux.

C'était lorsqu'il avait ce genre de pensées qu'il se sentait un peu triste. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il était toujours un poids pour sa famille. Elle prenait tant soin de lui et lui donnait déjà tant, il ne méritait rien de tout ça. Il ne voulait pas aller dans cette école et il en avait peur, mais il irait pour sa famille, car elle le méritait.

.

Deux jours plus tard, après deux journées lambda pour Harry qui avait fait ses corvées comme chaque jour depuis qu'il était en âge de les faire, le fameux jour du départ dans cette mystérieuse école était arrivé. Vernon le conduisit à la gare et tout en lui tendant un vieux cartable de Dudley bourré de vieux vêtements et de sa petite couverture, il lui fit les dernières recommandations d'usage :

\- Tu sais ce à quoi tu as droit et ce que tu ne mérites pas. Je compte sur toi pour être irréprochable jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Si tu fais le moindre écart de conduite, nous le saurons et attends-toi à recevoir la punition adéquate à ton retour. Suis-je clair ?

\- Oui, mon oncle.

Sur ces derniers mots, il le laissa seul et partit sans se retourner une seule fois. Harry se retourna et observa son environnement. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans une gare et ce serait son premier voyage en train. Il avait hâte, comme il appréhendait. Timidement, il s'avança dans le hall et chercha des yeux un indice pour sa direction, peut être un panneau informatif. Si ses tuteurs ne lui avaient rien donné comme indication, c'est qu'ils jugeaient qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul. Il en avait l'habitude, il devait tout le temps trouver des solutions pour faire les choses qu'on lui demandait sans poser de question.

En voyant quelqu'un composter un ticket, il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas de titre de transport. Un moment de panique le prit. Comment allait-il rejoindre son école – dont il ne savait rien, même pas le nom – par il ne savait quel train, sans avoir payé sa place ? Il eut beau essayé de se concentrer sur sa respiration, il commençait à suer à grosse gouttes et il perdit tout espoir. Son oncle avait finalement décidé de l'abandonner, il avait perdu patience et avait décidé qu'il était un fardeau de trop à supporter.

Les larmes n'eurent pas le temps de lui monter aux yeux, qu'il entendit derrière lui une voix de femme parler de choses étranges. Il n'y aurait pas prêté attention si tant de mots ne lui avaient pas parus si bizarres et donc sûrement monstrueux.

\- Allez, Percy, Ron, cessez de vous chamailler, Ron reprends Croutard et passez la barrière. Le Poudlard express ne va pas tarder à partir et il serait dommage de rater ta rentrée, n'est-ce pas Ronny ? Ginny, prend la main de ton père et prenez la tête. On vous rejoint dès qu'il y aura moins de moldus sur le quai. Décidément, 9 ¾ devrait être muni d'un sort qui les repousse, ça nous faciliterait la vie ! Allez allez !

Harry se retourna et observa avec étonnement une famille incroyablement nombreuse de roux. Ils étaient habillés plutôt pauvrement, mais avaient une multitude de bagages et l'un d'entre eux avait un hibou enfermé dans une cage posée sur sa malle. Ce devaient être des monstres, à n'en pas douter. Il reprit son souffle et se dissimula derrière un pylône, attendant que la famille se dirige vers un quai.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva face un pilier entre deux quais et que tous les membres de la grande famille le traversèrent les uns après les autres, disparaissant à l'intérieur comme si tout ça était normal. Les gens autour n'y avaient pas prêté attention. Il était sidéré. Puis il se raisonna. Ce devait être normal, pour les monstres, d'user de tels systèmes. Sa tante lui avait souvent répété qu'il était bizarre et qu'il faisait des choses étranges, comme ses parents avant lui. Ce passage devait être une illustration du monde des monstres où il allait vivre pendant un an.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et fermant les yeux de peur de l'impact, il fonça dans le mur. Sauf qu'au lieu d'une douleur terrible, il ne sentit qu'un léger flottement comme s'il avait traversé une barrière d'eau sans être mouillé. C'était très étrange. Il s'empressa de rouvrir les yeux et découvrit un paysage qui lui sembla magnifique. Là, sous ses yeux, une locomotive ancienne d'un rouge rutilant crachait des volutes de fumée et ronronnait en attendant le départ. Derrière elle, plusieurs wagons se suivaient, tous aussi anciens et brillants, le capot noir sur une carlingue du même rouge carmin que sa tête.

Évitant la population sur le quai surchargé, il se faufila agilement jusqu'à l'une des portes et pénétra dans l'authentique train à vapeur. Là, il dut encore slalomer entre les élèves et parents qui les accompagnaient pour se trouver un compartiment vide. Quand ce fut fait, il s'assit au sol, ramenant ses genoux près de lui, son vieux sac calé contre son ventre, ses bras entourant le tout, et patienta. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas s'être trompé ni de quai ni de train. Il ne savait pas combien de temps allait durer le voyage, ni où se situait l'école, d'ailleurs il ne connaissait rien à la géographie. Ce n'était pas utile pour faire ses corvées donc sa tante, qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait, ne la lui avait jamais enseignée.

Soudain, le train siffla trois fois et tout s'ébranla. Il partait pour un nouveau monde, inconnu et monstrueux.

.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé !

J'espère à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Hey J'ai réussi à avancer plus tôt que prévu ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire :) J'ai reçu pleins de commentaires enthousiastes pour le dernier chapitre, merci beaucoup !_

 _Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture :)_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

.

Plusieurs élèves passèrent dans son compartiment et cherchèrent à lui adresser la parole, lui demandant s'ils pouvaient prendre place ou ce qu'il faisait par terre. Un ou deux s'inquiétèrent même, mais Harry resta muet, la tête basse et se répétait inlassablement qu'il ne devait pas succomber. C'était comme un mantra, dans sa tête, une litanie, il ne devait pas succomber aux tentations et ne devait pas se faire d'amis, c'étaient tous des monstres mal élevés.

Les autres élèves, constatant son mutisme, firent demi-tour ou se moquèrent de lui avant de fuir. Cet enfant, trop petit et mal fagoté, était trop bizarre et tous préféraient l'éviter. Aucun ne resta et Harry en fut soulagé.

Le trajet fut interminable, son ventre avait un peu commencé à grogner, mais il devait tenir. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque le train s'arrêta et un boucan retentit dans les couloirs. Harry attendit que la foule passe et sortit à son tour. Il s'inquiéta quand il constata que tout le monde portait un uniforme. Lui n'en avait pas, il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune fourniture scolaire et se demandait comment il allait faire. Peut-être l'école pourrait-elle lui prêter le strict minimum. De toute façon il savait à peine lire et écrire. Il n'avait jamais été à l'école, il n'en était pas digne, il le savait. C'était sa tante qui lui avait fait classe, quelques fois. Il savait vaguement compter, pouvait déchiffrer un texte et le comprendre partiellement, griffonner quelques mots, mais son vocabulaire était très limité. Il ne devait connaître en tout et pour tout que 1200 mots et un tiers devait concerner le ménage et le jardinage, bref, l'entretien de la maison. Le reste était du langage usuel, dont les mots qui revenaient le plus étaient « oui », « oncle » ou « tante », ces deux derniers précédant généralement leurs noms respectifs.

À l'extérieur, la masse d'élèves était impressionnante. Harry se sentait tout petit. Il l'était d'ailleurs. Il paraissait être une crevette au milieu de montagnes. Même les plus jeunes avaient une tête de plus que lui et c'était pire avec les plus âgés. Il avait à peine mis un pied dehors que ceux qui l'entouraient le dévisagèrent. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait rien pour se fondre dans la masse. Avec son tee-shirt rouge délavé, son vieux pantalon kaki et maintenu par une cordelette à la taille, il ne passait pas inaperçu.

Finalement, les autres se détournèrent de lui et prirent la route pour rejoindre l'école. Les première année furent appelés à suivre un géant, donc il suivit le mouvement pour ne se retrouver qu'en compagnie des nouveaux élèves. Il y avait parmi eux un grand roux, un petit blond, une rousse aux cheveux nattés, un grand brun à la peau brune, un autre aux cheveux frisés. Ils étaient assez nombreux, plus d'une trentaine s'il comptait bien.

Après avoir marché un court instant dans l'herbe, ils s'approchèrent tous d'un ponton. Là, ils durent monter dans de petites embarcations de bois, par trois ou quatre, afin de traverser un lac aussi noir que le ciel de nuit et dont il ne voyait le bout. Heureusement que le géant qui les guidait avait une lanterne pour les éclairer.

Harry monta à bord de l'une des barques en dernier, bien obligé de se trouver une place parmi les autres. L'emplacement était étroit et il ne pouvait pas ne pas toucher son voisin. Cela le dérangeait beaucoup. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était agréable ou au contraire dégoûtant, s'il en avait le droit, après tout c'était des monstres aussi, ou si c'était tout autant interdit qu'un autre toucher. Ça le tortura tout au long du voyage et il ne releva la tête que lorsque l'embarcation eut un soubresaut. Ils venaient de toucher l'autre rive.

Là, le géant les guida à nouveau dans la nuit sombre sur un petit chemin enherbé, rapidement remplacé par des graviers, puis des pavés. Finalement, ils passèrent rapidement une porte et pénétrèrent dans la falaise. Les torches accrochées aux murs s'allumaient sur leur chemin et s'éteignaient après leur passage. Harry en était vraiment intrigué et il sentait de plus en plus de pression. Il ne pouvait pas trouver ça merveilleux, c'était monstrueux, mais pourtant c'était tellement inimaginable, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le phénomène et cette contradiction le rendait malade presque physiquement.

Le petit groupe d'élèves arriva enfin en haut d'un large escalier de pierre qui semblait être leur destination puisqu'une femme à l'air sévère les y attendait. Celle-ci, vêtue d'une robe vert foncé, se racla la gorge et les chuchotements qui avaient envahi les couloirs se turent. Elle se présenta comme étant le Professeur Mc Gonagall et directrice adjointe. Elle introduit aussi quelques règles basiques de l'école que Harry mémorisa soigneusement, puis expliqua qu'ils allaient être « répartis » dans des maisons aux noms bizarres. Il se demandait de quoi elle pouvait bien parler, mais imaginait que si elle ne donnait plus de précisions maintenant, c'était que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Soudainement, les grandes portes devant lesquelles ils étaient postés, que Harry n'avait pas encore remarqué, s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer un brouhaha joyeux de centaines d'élèves. Il n'avait pas noté non plus, d'ailleurs, les coups d'œil angoissés de la professeure qui parcourait leur groupe avidement, semblant à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Alors que la vieille femme se retournait et s'avançait dans l'immense salle illuminée de milliers de bougies, Harry s'appliquait à se répéter toutes les règles nouvelles énoncée plus tôt qui s'ajoutaient à celles de son oncle et sa tante. Il suivit donc, encore une fois, machinalement les élèves devant lui, s'efforçant de ne pas s'émerveiller devant la beauté des lieux. Il commençait à penser que résister serait plus dur que prévu et se morigéna d'avoir de telles pensées. Il était bien élevé, il connaissait les règles, il avait vécu toute sa vie aux côtés de son cousin qui avait droit à mille et une choses qui lui étaient interdites. Il y arriverait. Il s'autorisa alors un tour d'horizon, repérant son environnement, ses futurs camarades de classe et professeurs.

Quatre très longues tables étaient occupées par des élèves de tous âges au-dessus desquelles quelques bannières de couleurs différentes flottaient. Il comprit la mention des quatre maisons énoncées par le Professeur Mc Gonagall. Perpendiculairement à elles, une autre, un peu plus courte, mais surélevée sur une estrade, accueillait les professeurs de l'école et où trônait en son centre un très vieil homme habillé un peu plus richement que les autres, certainement le directeur. Ce dernier se leva et le silence se fit.

\- Bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves et aux anciens qui reviennent. Je vous prie de faire silence pour que la répartition commence, dit-il de façon claire et forte à l'ensemble de la salle.

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces quelques mots, un autre homme courbé et à l'allure hideuse positionna un tabouret à quatre pieds – décidément, ce chiffre devait être important ici – et installa un vieux chapeau rapiécé dessus. Lorsque le directeur se rassit, la Professeur Mc Gonagall ouvrit un rouleau de parchemin et commença à appeler des noms.

Alors qu'une première fille s'asseyait sur le tabouret mis en évidence et enfila le chapeau, celui-ci baya et une voix émit de l'ouverture un tonitruant :

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

Harry sursauta, surprit tant par l'annonce de l'objet censé être inanimé que par les hurlements qui retentirent de l'une des tables dans son dos. Tout cela était très effrayant, mais avait au moins le mérite de confirmer sa théorie sur les maisons et la répartition. Cependant, il commença à suer lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait, lui aussi, devoir y passer.

Il occulta se fait pendant qu'il voyait le nombre de première année diminuer autour de lui. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur Mc Gonagall prononce son nom :

\- Harry Potter !

Tout devint blanc autour de lui. Il eut un vertige et sentit la sueur couler dans son dos. Toute l'attention était tournée vers lui et il avait horreur de ça. Il était un monstre, il savait qu'il n'était pas beau, trop petit, trop maigre, qu'il ne le serait jamais, que de toute façon il ne le méritait pas, mais étaient-ils tous obligés de le fixer de la sorte ? Il se gifla mentalement, qu'importe ce qu'il devait subir, il le ferait, il en avait l'habitude. Il ne devait pas faire de vagues, quand bien même ça lui coûtait, il s'avança doucement vers ce qui lui semblait être la pire place au monde.

Alors qu'il se détachait du groupe, les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle. Quelques mots perçaient ses oreilles bourdonnantes et il percevait des « survivant », « accoutrement », mots qu'il le rendirent encore plus mal. Il savait qu'il n'était pas vêtu comme il le devrait, il n'avait pas d'uniforme et même ses habits détonaient dans ce cadre monstrueusement sublime. Il agrippa maladroitement son tee-shirt trop grand, essayant de réprimer ses tremblements, et s'approcha timidement et craintivement du tabouret, comme un condamné à mort s'approche d'un échafaud.

Ce fut un jeune garçon d'un petit mètre vingt qui progressa au milieu de la salle, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés sur le sommet de son crâne et semblant peser 20kg tout mouillé. Il avait l'apparence d'un petit garçon de sept, peut-être huit ans. Ses vêtements, en plus d'être inappropriés étaient dans un état lamentable. Alors c'était ça le célèbre Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Il avait l'air pitoyable.

À reculons, il s'assit sur le piège de bois et ferma les yeux, attendant la sentence. S'il avait compris que le chapeau leur donnait leur « maison », il ne savait pas quels étaient les critères de jugement et il craignait de ne pas avoir sa place dans cette école. Finalement, peut être serait-ce mieux, se dit-il. Il se mit alors à croiser les doigts et à prier d'être renvoyé chez lui. Il se ferait frapper par son oncle et savait qu'il était égoïste, mais il préférait ça à passer une année dans cet endroit inconnu, monstrueux et intimidant, dans lequel, il était sûr, il n'avait pas sa place. C'est alors qu'une voix retentit dans sa tête.

 _\- Hum, Harry Potter, surprenant !_

Harry sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, mais le chapeau était tellement grand qu'il lui tombait sur les yeux et il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un noir profond picté de quelques points blancs, sûrement la lumière qui perçait des mailles de l'antique chapeau.

 _\- Hum … Si tu n'es pas dénué de ruse, tu n'as, en revanche, aucune ambition si ce n'est celle de toujours vouloir bien faire. Serpentard ne sera pas ta maison._

Harry ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait, mais s'entendre dire qu'il n'avait « aucune ambition », mot qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne savait comment le prendre.

 _\- Tu as un certain courage mais tu manques cruellement de témérité. Tu es bien trop responsable pour aller à Gryffondor._

Plus le chapeau parlait, plus Harry était déconcerté et, à fortiori, angoissé. Encore une fois il n'avait pas compris la moitié des qualificatifs qui lui étaient attribués. Il rougit, cependant, à la phrase suivante.

 _\- Hum … Tu es intelligent, n'en doute jamais, mais ta créativité a été si bridée que Serdaigle ne te convient pas non plus._

Il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire une « créativité bridée », mais il ne méritait sûrement pas le compliment d'être reconnu intelligent. Apparemment, cette réflexion ne fut pas du goût du chapeau bizarre car il reçut une claque mentale sur le haut du crâne. C'était surprenant et ça faisait aussi mal qu'une véritable tape, mais ce ne pouvait être arrivé, le chapeau n'avait pas de main.

Il se flagella lorsqu'il reconnut que tout était possible dans ce monde monstrueux. Il s'encouragea alors à continuer, se retenant de succomber aux mots flatteurs.

 _\- Ton éducation est à refaire, mon enfant. En outre, j'ai rarement vu passer quelqu'un d'aussi travailleur et tu es d'une loyauté sans borne. Laisse donc cette volonté de plaire aux autres et vis pour toi même. Tu n'es pas un monstre, mais un puissant sorcier !_

Après une courte pause qui se voulait appuyer ses propos, le choixpeau s'écria :

 _\- Ta maison est sans aucun doute :_

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

La grande salle resta une seconde suspendue dans le temps, un silence immobile régnant, avant que tout ne reprenne vie. La maison Poufsouffle fit de nouvelles acclamations, tandis que le reste des élèves débattirent vivement sur l'annonce du choixpeau.

Harry, lui, était resté figé, toujours assis et à moitié dissimulé derrière le chapeau. Ce fut la Professeur Mc Gonagall qui vint à son secours et l'aida à reprendre conscience. Elle lui retira le couvre-chef de la tête et l'aida, d'une forte prise sur son bras, à se relever. Il était un peu abruti par le bruit, les mots du chapeau bizarre, par tour ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors et lorsque la directrice adjointe se pencha à son oreille pour lui demander de rester après le dîner afin de rencontrer le directeur pour une discussion, il ne put qu'acquiescer machinalement et se laisser conduire à la bonne table.

Il tenta de se concentrer, d'observer ses nouveaux camarades de classe un peu trop près de lui à son goût. Il y avait près de lui, en plus de la jeune fille aux nattes blondes qui avait ouvert la répartition, deux bruns, deux autres blondes, deux roux, une brune et un blond. Hormis la première qui portait le nom de Hanna, il n'avait retenu aucun autre prénom des élèves assis à ses côtés.

En les observant, Harry se rendit compte qu'eux aussi le fixaient intensément, comme tentant de découvrir tous ses secrets. C'était incroyablement inconfortable et cela ajouta à son malaise. Il suait toujours abondamment, ses jambes et ses mains tremblaient et la tête commençait à lui tournée. Son mantra tournait en boucle dans son esprit, lui donnant un mal de tête assourdissant le brouhaha environnant. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Trop d'informations d'un coup, trop de choses auxquelles faire attention, il était au summum de l'angoisse, la tension crispait ses épaules. Il avait trop chaud, mais se dents claquaient et il grelottait. Le directeur parlait, mais il n'arriva pas à l'entendre.

Soudain, une multitude de plats apparurent sur la table. La seconde d'avant il n'y avait rien et la suivante les tables étaient pleines de mets succulents, dégageant une odeur délicieuse, en abondance. Puis il se souvint. Il avait déjà mangé ce matin, il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, assis à table avec les autres. Il sursauta, se leva en catastrophe, se prit les pieds dans le banc et s'effondra, succombant à l'inconscience.

.

* * *

J'attends vos retours :)

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! J'étais inspirée, vous avez de la chance, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine ! Ce sera sans doute moins le cas les trois semaines suivantes étant donner que l'échéance de rendu de mémoire approche à grands pas ..._

 _En tout cas : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des messages ! Ça fait plaisir :D Merci pour les encouragements aussi ! Pour les follows et favoris ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

.

Lorsque Harry émergea de son inconscience, il était dans un endroit inconnu aux couleurs blanches ou très claires, mais très confortable. Immédiatement, il se redressa. Il avait beau ne rien voir, ses lunettes ne reposant plus sur son nez, il savait qu'il était dans un lit et ça lui était intolérable. Jamais il n'avait eu le droit de dormir sur un matelas avec sommier, il avait toujours couché à même la moquette du placard, sous l'escalier de la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Il n'avait pas le droit à plus de confort et au-delà de ça, il ne le méritait tout simplement pas. Avoir ne serait-ce que passé quelques minutes sur un lit lui donnait la nausée à la pensée de la punition qui lui serai attribuée dès que ses tuteurs apprendraient sa bévue.

Il sauta du lit et s'en éloigna le plus possible, coupable. Dans sa panique, il n'avait même pas cherché à retrouver ses lunettes et il se retrouvait maintenant bien embêté, au milieu de la pièce, à ne distinguer que de vagues formes claires. Sauf à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se tenait, il y avait une fine et haute tache bleue.

\- Ah, enfin vous vous réveillez, Harry. Vous n'auriez pas du quitter votre lit, cependant. Je crains que Poppy ne se fâche.

Harry sursauta encore. Finalement la tâche n'était pas un meuble ou une fenêtre, comme il l'avait supposé, mais le directeur de l'école dont il reconnut la voix. Aussitôt, il se mit à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face seul. Sa tante l'avait mise en garde contre les paroles que les adultes monstrueux pouvaient avoir pour lui et il avait peur de ne pas savoir répondre correctement. Aussi, préféra-t-il rester silencieux et attendre immobile. Peut-être le monstre s'en irait-il de lui-même.

Seulement, tout espoir tomba à l'eau lorsqu'une autre personne se pointa et s'adressa directement à lui.

\- Monsieur Potter, que faites-vous hors de votre lit ? Retournez tout de suite vous coucher que je vous examine. Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous lever, on ne se remet pas comme ça d'un évanouissement !

Heureusement que la phrase lui avait fait comprendre que la personne s'adressait à lui, car il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille. Ni sa tante ni son oncle ne le lui avaient dit et, de honte, il n'avait jamais demandé.

Une silhouette vêtue de blanc s'approcha de lui et vint lui empoigner le coude afin de le reconduire à bon port. Harry tenta de résister, mais la femme avait une force folle et lui était bien trop faible. Il avait beau être un peu musclé – atout nécessaire au bon accomplissement de toutes ses tâches quotidiennes – il n'était pas bien lourd pour autant et sa petite taille et sa vitesse ne l'avantageait en rien ici.

De force, il fut assis sur un lit, mais dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, il se carapata dans un coin, déclenchant de nouveaux cris.

\- Poppy.

C'était la voix du directeur et ce simple mot provoqua le silence de la femme. Ce devait être son nom et l'autorité raisonnante dans la demande sous-entendue du directeur lui laissa l'occasion de prendre la parole.

\- Harry, pourquoi ne t'assieds-tu pas ?

L'enfant ayant affaire à une question directe et qui lui était clairement adressée, répondit avec toute la politesse qui lui était habituelle :

\- Je ne dois pas m'asseoir sur un lit, monsieur. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

La femme eut un hoquet, mais ce fut le directeur qui reprit de son ton toujours aussi calme :

\- Préférerais-tu une chaise ?

\- S'il vous plaît, monsieur.

Harry distingua un mouvement de la part de l'homme, puis une autre forme colorée apparut près de lui. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder dessus.

\- Approche, Harry. N'aie pas peur, viens t'asseoir. Poppy, voulez-vous lui apporter ses lunettes, je vous prie.

Il y eut du mouvement sur sa droite et l'infirmière lui tendit rapidement quelque chose. Ouvrant sa main, Harry put voir à nouveau clairement. Il découvrit alors son environnement, mais ne se laissa pas distraire longtemps. Le directeur lui avait fait une demande, il ne devait pas se déconcentrer et le faire patienter. Alors il entama un geste pour se diriger vers lui, mais il vit alors la chaise dans laquelle l'homme l'invitait à prendre place. C'était un grand fauteuil à l'air très confortable. Il était bien trop précieux pour lui, jamais il n'oserait s'y asseoir.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le choix quand le directeur réitéra sa demande. Après un discret soupir et les jambes quelque peu tremblantes, il s'approcha et prit place. Les fesses au bord du siège, il regardait ses mains, attendant les questions suivantes qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

\- Je voudrais que tu laisses l'infirmière te manipuler un instant, Harry.

Ainsi, la femme était une infirmière. Il n'en avait jamais vu, mais avait compris leur rôle après que son cousin soit revenu de l'école, un jour. Il se lamentait que l'infirmière n'ait pas voulu lui donner un médicament pour le ventre lorsqu'il avait eu des maux d'estomac après son retour de la cantine. Sa tante avait offert une glace à son fils et son oncle avait beaucoup tempêté auprès des « institutions incapables de prendre soins de leurs enfants chéris ».

\- Nous nous sommes inquiétés à propos de ta perte de connaissance, repris le directeur. Nous voudrions nous assurer que tu es bien remis et que rien de grave ne se cache derrière. Peux-tu le faire pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

Harry aurait bien répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas s'inquiéter et qu'il n'avait rien de grave, mais il ne pouvait refuser une demande du directeur de sa nouvelle école. Alors, timidement, il acquiesça. Il avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait faire, mais jamais il ne se plaindrait, donc il laissa faire. Aussitôt, la femme se rapprocha et fit plusieurs gestes avec ses bras, un morceau de bois dans sa main.

Pendant ce temps, alors que l'infirmière continuait son inspection, le directeur reprit ses questions :

\- Sais-tu où tu es, Harry ?

\- À l'école, monsieur.

C'était une question étrange, mais directe, donc il devait y répondre sans détour, le plus justement possible. Il espérait ne pas paraître idiot dès le premier jour, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas très instruit.

Le directeur, face à lui, lui sourit et hocha de la tête.

\- Tu es à Poudlard, la seule école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni et l'une des plus célèbre du monde. Sais-tu ce qu'est la magie, Harry ?

Piège. C'était ce que lui criait tout son être. Harry se sentait pris au piège. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son oncle et sa tante n'avait cessé de lui répéter que la magie n'existait pas, qu'il n'y avait que les monstres et les gens normaux.

Son silence du être trop long pour le directeur car il posa une autre question, sans paraître pour autant agacé, ni manifester aucune autre émotion, d'ailleurs.

\- As-tu conscient d'être différent des autres ?

Beaucoup plus facile.

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry avec un soupir de soulagement.

\- Cette différence se caractérise par un don que tu possèdes, comme moi ou Poppy. Nous sommes nombreux et formons une communauté à part. Tous les élèves de Poudlard ont ce don aussi, Harry. Nous sommes des sorciers et faisons de la magie, comprends-tu ?

Ça y était, les monstres lui posaient des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait donner de bonnes réponses. S'il disait la vérité, il serait sûrement puni par son directeur, s'il mentait, il le serait à son retour chez son oncle et sa tante. Les yeux bas, il se triturait les mains, cherchant une solution. Il ne pouvait être malpoli, c'était inconcevable. Cependant, il ne pouvait satisfaire le directeur non plus.

\- Tout va bien, Harry. Tu n'as pas à craindre tes réponses. Tu peux répondre honnêtement ce que tu penses de la situation.

Restant silencieux, le directeur lui posa une autre question et Harry se demanda quand ils en auraient fini avec lui.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas d'affaires scolaires, puisque tu n'as pas de robe. Tes tuteurs t'ont-ils donné de quoi suivre correctement les cours ?

Harry sentait les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Il était fatigué, il avait faim même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait manger avant le lendemain matin, et son angoisse lui crispait les épaules de façon très désagréable. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait répondre correctement à la question. Il n'avait effectivement aucune fourniture scolaire, mais le reconnaître serait incriminer son oncle et sa tante et ça lui était totalement impossible.

Cette fois ce fut l'infirmière qui prit la parole, comblant le silence qui s'éternisait encore une fois dans la pièce.

\- Il est épuisé, Albus. Mais avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout ira mieux.

\- Évidemment. Je vais chercher Pomona, indiqua-t-il à la femme en se levant.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry :

\- Un professeur va te conduire à ta salle commune et ton dortoir, Harry. As-tu une question avant d'aller dormir ?

Harry tergiversa un petit moment, mais il devait savoir alors il se força à répondre :

\- Je pourrais utiliser des livres et stylos de l'école, s'il vous plaît, monsieur ?

Il hésita puis choisit de mentir pour sauvegarder l'image de ses tuteurs :

\- Je les ai oubliés à la gare avant de partir, ce matin. Je promets de faire attention à pas les salir.

Tous étaient des monstres, ici, donc ce ne devait pas être très grave s'il se servait d'affaires qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

Le directeur le regarda dans les yeux qu'il avait relevé pour formuler sa demande et marqua un arrêt qui parut être une éternité à Harry. Puis le visage du vieil homme se transforma en une expression bienveillante avec un sourire presque joyeux qui donna un frisson à l'enfant, jamais une telle expression ne lui avait été destinée.

\- Bien sûr, Harry. N'hésite pas à venir me voir quand tu en sens le besoin.

Harry le regarda perplexe. Ne sachant comment prendre cette invitation et si c'était encore un piège, mais il répondit poliment, pour faire bonne figure.

\- Merci, monsieur.

Le directeur lui répondit avec un nouveau sourire puis lui souhaita bonne nuit et quitta la pièce. À peine le battant de la porte se fermait-il qu'il se rouvrait sur une nouvelle personne. Harry la reconnut comme étant l'une des professeurs qui avait dîné sur l'estrade dans la grande salle où avait eu lieu la répartition plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- Monsieur Potter, salua-t-elle. Je suis le Professeur Chourave et j'enseigne la botanique à Poudlard. Je suis aussi la directrice de la maison Poufsouffle et je suis ravie de vous compter parmi mes nouveaux élèves. Venez, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à votre salle commune. Je suis certaine que vous être fatigué et n'avez qu'une hâte : gagner votre lit.

La femme aux cheveux gris et aussi désordonnés que les siens avait dit tout ça avec bonne humeur et un sourire resplendissant. Elle paraissait aussi âgée que la tante Marge, mais beaucoup plus sympathique.

Harry se flagella mentalement pour avoir pensé une telle chose, mais il suivit la professeure silencieusement dans les couloirs de la grande école, écoutant son discours enthousiaste sur sa venue à Poudlard.

.

\- Comment va monsieur Potter, Albus ?

La directrice adjointe était soucieuse de la santé de son nouvel élève. Jamais encore un enfant n'était tombé dans les pommes sous ses yeux à quelques minutes de la répartition.

\- Il s'est réveillé assez vite. Poppy ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver et nous en dire plus. Pomona le raccompagne à sa salle commune.

Minerva McGonagall acquiesça tandis que Filius Flitwick faisait les cents pas et Severus Snape patientait calmement dans l'un des si confortables fauteuils du directeurs. Les directeurs de maisons, ainsi que l'infirmière, avaient été convoqués dès l'évacuation du jeune Harry Potter de la Grande Salle, pendant le repas, lorsqu'il s'était évanoui. Il était apparu à tous qu'il y avait un problème lorsque l'enfant d'apparence plus que chétive et vêtu en haillons moldus s'était présenté à la répartition.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, l'infirmière pénétra dans le bureau directorial, rapidement suivit de Pomona Chourave.

\- Dites-nous tout, Poppy, demanda Albus Dumbledore une fois que les deux femmes furent installées.

Poppy Pomfresh soupira, atterrée.

\- Le pauvre petit. Il n'a rien d'un enfant en bonne santé. Il a de grosses carences et sa croissance a été largement altérée. Il a plusieurs lignes épiphysaires … Pardon, des marques d'arrêt de croissance sur ses fémurs, tibias, péronés, humérus, cubitus et radius qui dépassent l'entendement. De nombreux os ont aussi été fracturés, notamment des métacarpes et phalanges de la main droite, ce qui sous-entend que sa main à probablement été écrasée par quelque chose. Heureusement, sa magie a fait des miracles ! La plupart sont ressoudés, bien qu'il reste quelques fragilités. Je ne veux pas faire de conclusions trop hâtives, mais il y a un réel problème avec ce jeune garçon.

\- C'est terrible ! S'exclama le petit professeur de Sortilèges.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, indiqua Albus avec calme. Harry ne reconnaît pas être un sorcier.

\- Expliquez-vous, Albus, la pressa Minerva.

\- Il a mal réagi à l'évocation de la magie et a seulement affirmé qu'il était différent des autres.

\- Et il n'a pas de fournitures, pas d'uniforme, il ne connaissait même pas le nom de l'école ! Les informa l'infirmière.

\- J'ai peur pour lui, ajouta Pomona. Quand je l'ai conduit à sa salle commune, il n'a pas dit un mot, il marchait la tête basse et lorsque je suis partie, il est resté immobile à l'entrée de la porte. Heureusement, monsieur Stebbins était présent et a pris les choses en main.

\- C'est à ça que servent les préfets, intervint pour la première fois Séverus d'un ton morne.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit plus complexe que ça, l'invectiva Minerva.

\- En effet, coupa Albus qui endigua un nouveau conflit entre les deux chefs de maisons opposés. Harry est a surveiller. Je pressens que l'étendue du problème ne soit plus importante qu'elle n'y paraît.

\- Vous croyez ? Demanda Filius, très inquiet.

\- J'en ai bien peur.

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 4

_ERRATUM : dans ma tête, connaître 3000 mots était relativement peu. Après recherches (ça me turlupinait), il s'avère que c'est pas mal, en fait. Donc, rectification dans le chapitre 2 : Harry ne connaît environ que 1200 mots ! Voilà :) désolée !_

 _._

 _Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci pour vos messages et encouragements, pour vos follows et favoris ! :D_

 _Un chapitre un peu court, mais j'ai préféré ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps :) J'ai de nouveau un peu de temps pour écrire, dont j'en ai profité !_

 _Oh ! Et j'aurai bientôt une bêta, donc bientôt mon orthographe ne vous piquera plus les yeux ! ^^_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! En attendant, bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

.

Harry avait halluciné lorsque, pour accéder à la salle commune de sa nouvelle maison, sa professeure avait fait une monstruosité. Ça avait été pire encore lorsqu'elle lui avait appris qu'il devrait le faire à son tour pour y entrer seul et pouvoir rejoindre son dortoir. Il en angoissait d'avance. Il n'avait jamais provoqué volontairement ce genre d'événement et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait même plutôt évité.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Mme Chourave l'avait conduit dans des couloirs et des escaliers, tous plutôt sombres, décorés de multiples tableaux et éclairés par des torches assez lugubres, jusqu'à repasser devant les immenses portes de la salle où il avait été réparti. Là, elle avait pris à gauche, un escalier qui descendait dans les profondeurs du château. Harry avait tout de suite senti l'humidité ambiante et les quelques degrés en moins. Il en avait frissonné. Il avait l'impression que même les lieux étaient imprégnés de monstruosités. Et depuis ce moment, la chair de poule ne l'avait pas quitté. Il commençait à se demander si cette journée aurait une fin.

Rapidement, ils débouchèrent sur un court couloir éclairé par quelques torches flambant à intervalles réguliers sur l'un des murs, ainsi que des puits de jours zénithales, où perçaient actuellement quelques points lumineux, sûrement les étoiles. La directrice de Poufsouffle lui apprit alors qu'ils se trouvaient sous les serres et que les fenêtres du plafond donnaient sur elles. D'ailleurs, ici aussi une plante habillait l'espace. Une gigantesque glycine courait sur tout un mur. Harry avait bien évidemment reconnu la plante, l'une de celles que sa tante affectionnait tant et qu'il devait entretenir dans le jardin. En revanche, il n'en avait jamais vu de tel plant. Son pied était si énorme qu'il imitait aisément celui d'un arbre. Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant, était le fait qu'elle soit en fleur. Ce n'était pourtant pas du tout la saison et cela lui rappela encore, s'il le fallait, qu'il était dans un autre monde.

Tous les deux s'étaient avancés dans le petit corridor, la professeure papotant toujours gaiement, bien que Harry ne l'écoutât que d'une oreille. Quand ils en eurent atteint le milieu, la femme s'était arrêtée devant un pan du mur étrangement découvert. La plante grimpante dessinait là une arche, comme si une porte aurait du s'y trouver. Or il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la pierre.

Mme Chourave s'était arrêtée devant et avait demandé à Harry de bien observer. Elle avait alors tendu la main et l'avait passé doucement, comme une caresse, sur l'un des nœuds d'une branche particulièrement massive qui grimpait sur la droite. À peine avait-elle eu finit son geste que, comme il l'avait pressenti, une porte apparut. À double battants, dans un bois sombre maintenu de ferrures larges et cloutées, elle en imposait. Un peu comme tous ce qu'il avait vu depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait ce côté ancien et pourtant en parfait état, rajoutant du mystère à ce lieu déjà si énigmatique.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de contempler son environnement. Mme Chourave l'avait abandonné là aux mains d'un garçon qui semblait attendre sa venue.

La silhouette de son camarade le surplombait complètement et il semblait faire deux fois sa taille.

\- Bienvenu à Poufsouffle, Harry. Je suis Sean Stebbins, préfet en chef.

Harry ignorait ce que pouvait être un « préfet », mais le titre de chef lui indiquait qu'il avait des responsabilités et donc une certaine autorité. Il écouta alors avec attention le garçon lui expliquer le règlement intérieur, dont il mémorisa consciencieusement chaque point, le fonctionnement de l'école, son propre statut – qui l'éclaira sur sa fonction – et enfin, sur la répartition de l'espace au sein de la salle commune. Il put alors étudier son nouveau lieu de résidence.

La salle était richement décorée de tentures et tapis aux couleurs à dominantes jaune et noir qui représentaient diverses scènes fantastiques où s'affrontaient créatures et humains dans des décors floraux fantasques. Deux grandes baies vitrées semblaient donner sur une partie des serres où s'épanouissaient de nombreuses plantes dont il reconnaissait quelques espèces. Harry savait que c'était impossible, puisque la salle commune se situait sous terre. Il devait encore s'agir de monstruosités.

La pièce était divisée en trois espaces, distincts grâce à l'agencement de meubles tout aussi riches, sombres et anciens que le reste. Il y avait au fond, près des fenêtres, une aire de travail avec plusieurs tables et chaises, un tableau noir et une bibliothèque. Près d'une cheminée où ronflait un bon feu, sur la gauche, s'accumulaient quelques fauteuils et canapés qui paraissaient très confortables. Enfin, le troisième, plus petit et directement sur la droite, se distinguait par son manque de décoration. Il précédait deux portes au milieu desquelles se situait une grande table, plus longue que large, où étaient disposés plusieurs tas de prospectus. Au-dessus d'elle, un tableau en liège servait à l'affichage de toutes sortes d'annonces.

\- C'est là que sera indiquée la moindre information diffusée par les professeurs ou le directeur. Nous avons l'habitude d'y jeter un coup d'œil le matin avant de quitter la salle commune. C'est un bon moyen d'être au courant de ce qui se passe dans le château. Tu y trouveras aussi ton emploi du temps, une fois qu'il aura été distribué demain, au petit déjeuner.

Harry nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête et se promis de consulter le tableau tous les jours pour savoir si un changement dans le règlement ou une annonce le concernant étaient affichés.

\- À droite, c'est le dortoir des filles. À gauche, celui des garçons. Nous dormons tous dans la même pièce, tous niveaux confondus, mais ne t'inquiète pas, les Poufsouffles respectent très bien la notion d'intimité et chaque lit est muni d'un baldaquin. En plus, tu as un espace réservé à ta malle et une table de chevet qui t'est personnelle.

Harry retint son souffle. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais maintenant que le préfet en parlait, ça lui sautait aux yeux. Comment allait-il pouvoir dormir ? Il se doutait que les élèves n'avaient pas de chambres individuelles, d'ailleurs il n'aurait pu l'accepter, mais un dortoir commun était presque pire. Il ne pouvait dormir sur un lit et ne pouvait pas ne pas respecter le couvre-feu.

Il se demanda s'il était permis de dormir dans la salle commune, il avait déjà repéré un coin où il n'y avait aucun tapis ni aucun meuble et qui lui serait idéal pour étaler sa petite couverture.

Le préfet le sortit de ses pensées et lui demanda de le suivre dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry se morigéna de ne pas avoir été attentif et le suivit.

\- Les garçons, je vous présente Harry qui, au même titre que tout le monde ici, va faire sa scolarité auprès de nous.

Un chœur de « Bienvenue ! » résonna et figea Harry. Hormis quelques-uns déjà couchés derrière leurs baldaquins, tous avaient le regard posé sur lui. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. La consigne de son oncle avait été d'être discret et de ne pas se faire remarquer. Voilà que dès son arrivée, il tombait dans les pommes devant toute la salle et qu'il arrivait en retard dans le dortoir où tout le monde semblait l'avoir attendu. Si son oncle apprenait qu'il avait désobéi dès son premier jour, il serait furieux. Et Harry savait qu'il l'apprendrait.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se cacha comme il put des regards derrière le préfet qui était beaucoup plus grand que lui. Ce geste ne manqua pas de faire rire le préfet et Harry rougit. Il se donnait encore en spectacle.

\- Tu ne crains rien ici, Harry. Poufsouffle est la maison de la loyauté. Nous sommes tous unis contre l'adversité.

Harry ne répliqua rien, ne sachant ce qu'étaient les mots « loyauté » et « adversité ». Il fut soulagé que tous retournent à leurs occupations.

\- Bien, je vais te laisser te préparer pour dormir. Ça ira, maintenant, Harry ?

\- Oui, préfet, balbutia Harry.

Le jeune homme pouffa alors.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je m'appelle Sean. Appelle moi Sean, ce sera très bien, OK ?

\- D'accord, Sean.

\- Si tu as le moindre problème, quel qu'il soit, ou une question, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, d'accord ?

\- Merci, Sean.

Sean lui sourit et lui indiqua un lit de libre où son sac à dos avait été déposé, puis s'en alla vers une porte d'où un autre ressortit encore mouillé : les douches, sûrement.

Harry profita alors qu'il n'y ait plus un regard sur lui pour filer dans la salle commune. Il avait pour plan d'attendre que tous soient couchés afin qu'il puisse s'installer par terre sans qu'on ne le regarde de travers.

Dans la salle commune, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés coupés très court sur la nuque mais dont plusieurs mèches venaient couvrir ses oreilles et son front. Il paraissait plus petit que Sean, mais était toujours bien plus grand que lui. Harry se détourna alors, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer plus encore et alla se caler dans le petit coin repéré plus tôt.

C'était un coin démuni de tapis au sol ou de tentures aux murs. La chaleur de la cheminée était lointaine, mais la salle était suffisamment chauffée pour que ce ne soit pas dérangeant. Harry s'y assit donc en ramenant ses genoux contre lui, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans son placard quand il n'avait rien à faire. Il était très fatigué. La journée avait été interminable et très stressante. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi.

Harry sursauta, ayant commencé à somnoler, quand le jeune homme de l'autre côté de la pièce l'avait interpellé.

\- Pourquoi t'installe-tu si loin du feu ? Vient plus près, lui intima-t-il doucement.

\- Je ne veux pas salir, expliqua Harry d'une petite voix en secouant la tête.

Le grand brun le regarda avec des yeux ronds et l'inspecta rapidement. Imaginant qu'il parlait de ses vieux vêtements moldus, il lui assura d'un ton doux :

\- Peu importe si tes vêtements sont sales, un elfe nettoiera rapidement les tâches, ce n'est pas grave ! Viens, je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

Mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas ses vêtements qui salirait les fauteuils et tapis, alors il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et replongea sa tête dans ses bras, espérant que l'élève repartirait vite pour qu'il puisse aller dormir à son tour. Il était épuisé et souhaitait vraiment se reposer un peu pour son premier jour d'école, le lendemain.

Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard qu'il regagna le dortoir. L'autre garçon avait semble-t-il fini par aller se coucher et l'avait laissé tranquille. Dans la pénombre, il s'approcha du lit qui lui avait été réservé. Il fouilla un instant dans son sac et y attrapa sa petite couverture. Il s'aperçut alors que les lits étaient plutôt hauts, il aurait bien assez de place pour se glisser dessous.

Il retira son pantalon et se glissa sous le sommier. Sa petite couverture ne le couvrait pas totalement, mais suffisamment pour l'isoler du sol. Il se roula en boule, un peu rassuré par l'étroitesse du lieu et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée, épuisé par sa première journée à l'école des monstres. Journée qui avait été des plus éreintantes, bien plus qu'une journée de corvée chez son oncle et sa tante. Au moins, là-bas, il n'avait pas à contrôler son environnement et les gens qui l'entouraient à tout moment, tendant son attention dans une intenable angoisse.

Il espérait que sa journée du lendemain serait meilleure.

.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attend votre retour :)

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos messages, encouragements, follows et mises en favoris ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs de passage :)_

 _Ici un petit chapitre, mais qui devrait vous plaire, je pense ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avant tout le monde. Il en avait l'habitude, il avait plutôt intérêt à être prêt et le petit déjeuner sur la table, avant le levé de son oncle qui partait tôt au travail. Il s'extirpa de dessous le lit, là où il avait dormi et renfila son pantalon de la veille. Il en avait deux autre dans son sac à dos, mais s'il devait tenir la semaine sans pouvoir laver son linge, il avait intérêt à s'économiser. Il roula aussi en boule sa petite couverture et la glissa dans son sac, resté au bout du lit.

Une fois habillé, il se dirigea vers la porte, celle qui ne menait pas à la salle commune, et découvrit derrière, comme espéré, une salle de bain. Les douches étaient communes, mais plusieurs cabines s'alignaient le long du mur. Il s'y dirigea et se soulagea rapidement. Puis il se lava les mains, se débarbouilla le visage et ressortit.

De mémoire, il se dirigea à travers les couloirs du château pour retrouver la Grande Salle. Ce n'était pas bien loin et il y pénétra assez vite. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde, quelques adolescents à la table sous la bannière verte, un ou deux sous la bleue et trois professeurs sur l'estrade centrale. L'un d'entre eux l'avait d'ailleurs vu entrer et l'observait avec insistance. Il paraissait plutôt grand, avait les cheveux très sombres et portait une tenue toute noire.

Harry détourna les yeux et partit s'asseoir à sa table, sous la bannière jaune. Il y était seul, mais peu lui importait, il préférait ne pas avoir ses camarades trop proches de lui si tôt. Il regarda autour de lui et, dès que ses fesses touchèrent le banc, quelques plats apparurent sous ses yeux. Des viennoiseries brillantes de beurre, tout un assortiment de confitures colorées, des fruits d'ici ou exotiques, de la charcuterie en tous genres, des œufs durs, du pain de mie, aux céréales, des baguettes blanches, mais aussi du porridge et des céréales au chocolat, au miel ou nature, il y avait aussi des pichets de lait, de chocolat au lait froid ou chaud, du thé, des jus de fruits et même du café.

Même chez les Dursley, Harry n'avait jamais vu un tel panel de nourriture au petit-déjeuner. Les odeurs qui s'en dégageait étaient alléchantes, mais il savait à quoi il avait le droit et ce qui lui était interdit. Il se saisit donc d'un morceau de pain aux céréales, se servit un verre de lait nature dans un petit verre et pris une pomme. Tous ces aliments faisaient partie de son quotidien, seulement il n'avait jamais eu les trois à la fois. Il craignait un peu que sa tante lui en veuille, mais il n'avait eu aucune restriction de quantité quant au seul repas qui lui était autorisé dans la journée. Il profita donc du fait que le pain n'était pas rassis, que le lait était frais et la pomme en bon état. Il prit garde à manger lentement. Il avait remarqué que son estomac acceptait mieux les aliments de cette manière, que sa faim était mieux tarie et, surtout, qu'il était rassasié plus longtemps.

La salle se remplit doucement et plusieurs camarades s'assirent autour de lui. Quelques élèves se moquèrent de lui, de ses vêtements ou de son gabarit minuscule. Plusieurs interrogations fusèrent aussi à son encontre, ainsi que quelques sollicitations bienveillantes, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Il laissa les autres parler de lui, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Il n'en avait que faire, il avait l'habitude.

Harry avait presque terminé son repas, il ne lui restait qu'une petite gorgé de lait à boire, lorsqu'un élève un peu plus vieux que lui se présenta à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait un blason rouge sur la robe, ce n'était donc pas sa place, mais lorsqu'il toussota pour attirer son attention, Harry comprit qu'il voulait lui parler.

Timidement, il tourna sa tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, à travers sa frange.

\- Le directeur m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'attendait dans son bureau après ton repas.

\- Merci.

Aussitôt le mot prononcé, Harry baissa le regard et sortit de table sans finir son verre. En longeant les grandes tables, il se demanda les raisons de cette convocation.

Dans le couloir, à la sortie de la Grande Salle, l'attendait sa directrice de maison.

\- Bonjour, Harry. Tu as bien dormi ?

La femme avait un grand sourire et avait déjà placé un bras sur son épaule en le poussant légèrement dans la direction des escaliers.

Harry s'était crispé au contact, mais avait répondu poliment :

\- Bien, madame Chourave. Merci.

\- Bien, bien. J'en suis heureuse.

Il rougit brusquement et fut incroyablement gêné. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait être heureux de l'une de ses actions. Surtout que l'action en question était on ne peut plus banale. Et ce bras sur lui, qui lui tenait chaud tout en l'englobant dans une étreinte lâche mais lourde, il ne savait qu'en penser. Encore une fois, il savait que la femme était comme lui, donc il ne la salissait pas vraiment. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas se détendre.

Il réfléchissait encore à la signification de ce qu'il ressentait, cette chaleur et picotement sur son crâne et ses bras, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une immense gargouille. La professeure prononça un mot bizarre et la statue se décala sur le côté – monstrueusement, fallait-il le préciser –, dévoilant un passage avec des escaliers en colimaçons. Il entama sa montée, mais rapidement les marches s'ébranlèrent et tournèrent d'elles-mêmes, les conduisant doucement à l'étage supérieur. Harry obstruait continuellement tous les éléments bizarres dont il était témoin.

Là, une unique porte donnait la seule autre issue à leur chemin de venue. Madame Chourave frappa trois coups sur le bois et la porte s'ouvrit. De l'autre côté, Harry découvrit un bureau somme toute très encombré : Des bidules scintillants et gesticulants ou tournoyants, des trucs bruyants ou fumants, des machins colorés, dorés ou ternis, des engins gigantesques et des instruments minuscules, en plus des livres et parchemins vierges ou remplis d'encre noire, un bazar sans nom régnait ici et pourtant tout semblait parfaitement rangé à sa place. Une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba version monstrueuse. Il en frissonna.

\- Bonjour Harry, Pomona.

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué le directeur de l'école installé derrière son bureau, au centre de la salle sur une grande estrade, ni l'oiseau d'un rouge flamboyant qui se tenait sur son perchoir à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour monsieur le directeur.

Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire qui plissa tout son visage et Harry put voir à travers ses verres de lunettes en demi-lune un franc pétillement dans ses yeux bleu clair.

\- Comment te portes-tu, mon garçon ?

\- Bien, monsieur. Merci.

Encore une autre personne qui se souciait de lui, c'était étrange.

\- Asseyez-vous, souhaitez-vous un peu de thé ? Ou un bonbon, peut-être ?

\- Non merci, Albus. Ça ira pour moi. Harry ?

La femme se tourna vers lui, attendant une réponse.

\- Euh, non. Non merci, madame. Je veux dire, monsieur.

Le directeur gloussa un peu et lui assura :

\- Tout va bien, Harry. Assieds-toi un instant, veux-tu ?

Harry regarda autour de lui et, une fois encore, il y avait un fauteuil bien trop beau pour lui, mais, tout comme la veille, il n'avait pas le choix. Alors il prit place du bout des fesses.

\- Bien, Harry. Pour aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir faire avec les livres et fournitures de l'école. Cependant, j'ai d'ores et déjà planifier une sortie pour faire les achats nécessaires au bon déroulé de cette année. Pomona s'est libérée demain en fin d'après-midi pour t'accompagner sur le chemin de Traverse. Vous irez ensemble, je suis certain que ce sera une excursion très instructive pour toi.

Harry sentit son cœur accélérer drastiquement. User des livres de l'école, il l'avait lui-même demandé et avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée. En revanche, sortir dans le monde monstrueux, acheter des fournitures monstrueuses, pour lui, c'était trop. Et avec quoi ?

Il blanchit et commença à hyperventiler, mais deux bras puissants vinrent encercler son petit corps et ce fut le noir. Il ne perdit pas connaissance, mais il ne voyait plus rien. Un tissu lui bouchait la vue et il comprit que sa professeure l'avait prise dans ses bras. Décontenancé, il ne se débattit pas et, s'il trouva ça un peu étrange au début, une agréable chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps et le détendit comme jamais rien ne l'avait détendu auparavant. Avec ce simple geste, madame Chourave avait endigué sa crise de panique.

.

Harry fut laissé devant sa première salle de classe par sa directrice de maison qui discuta un peu avec un tout petit professeur avant de repartir. Il avait retraversé le château dans un état second, sa journée ayant débuté avec émotions.

\- Bonjour Harry.

Une fois de plus, Harry sursauta. Un monstre aussi petit que lui, mais bien plus vieux, se tenait devant lui avec une petite pile de livres dans les bras.

\- Bonjour monsieur.

\- Pomona m'a expliqué ta situation, voici quelques ouvrages qui te seront utiles en attendant que tu aies les tiens, ainsi que quelques parchemins, une plume et un pot d'encre.

Le petit professeur lui tendit le matériel et Harry s'empressa de le remercier.

\- Il y a le manuel de sortilège première année, ainsi qu'un dictionnaire de vocabulaire sorcier et deux livres sur l'histoire des sortilèges et leur pratique. Ils t'aideront à comprendre ma matière et à apprendre ce qu'il faut pour réussir ton année. Tu pourras aussi trouver tout ce qu'il te manque à la bibliothèque.

\- Merci beaucoup, monsieur.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, mon grand. Viens t'installer, tes camarades sont déjà là.

Harry rougit, gêné d'avoir monopolisé son professeur alors que toute la classe attendait. Il pénétra donc dans la salle à la suite du minuscule monstre et s'installa à une place au fond, là où un élève était seul à son bureau. En s'approchant, il constata que c'était un camarade de sa maison. Il avait les cheveux d'un roux foncé et des yeux d'un bleu tellement clair que s'en était perturbant. D'ailleurs, il détourna le regard rapidement et s'assit à ses côtés tout en gardant une certaine distance entre eux.

Le professeur, qui se présenta comme étant Filius Flitwick, leur expliqua l'objectif de l'année et les sortilèges qu'ils allaient étudier. Ça paraissait ambitieux et même, n'oserait l'avouer, très intrigant, voire intéressant. Cette nouvelle discipline si monstrueuse titillait sa curiosité. C'était si différent de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Mais il se sentait coupable de cet attrait et il se força à ne pas trépigner.

Lorsqu'il fallut écrire, par contre, il reçut comme une douche froide. Il ne savait pas bien écrire et n'avait jamais utilisé une plume de sa vie. Avec appréhension et la main tremblante, il se saisit de l'outil que lui avait donné le professeur et observa autour de lui comment les autres élèves procédaient. Il trempa donc la pointe de l'ustensile dans l'encrier, tapota le bout contre le verre puis l'apposa sur le papier.

Le temps que lui prit le tracé du premier mot, il avait déjà un retard considérable et le professeur, qui parlait pourtant très lentement pour ce premier cours, était déjà passé à la phrase suivante. Il jeta un regard anxieux autour de lui et se sentit submergé par la difficulté. Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, découragé. Jusqu'à ce que son voisin pose une main sur son épaule.

Après un léger sursaut, il se tourna vers lui et découvrit de la sollicitude dans son regard.

\- Je te passerais mes notes ce soir, si tu veux. Écoutes attentivement, ce sera déjà ça de gagner pour nos futurs devoirs. On aura qu'à les faire ensemble, comme ça on pourra s'entraider.

Un sentiment indescriptible l'envahi. Il sourit au jeune garçon à ses côtés et le remercia.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos impressions :)_

 _A bientôt !_


	7. Chapter 6

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci à mes lecteurs, à ceux qui laissent une trace de leur passage, qui m'encouragent ! ça fait très plaisir !_

 _J'ai failli ne pas publié aujourd'hui, cette rentrée est épuisante, mais l'inspiration est venue en fin d'après-midi et voilà le nouveau chapitre :)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

.

Après deux heures de cours, le petit monstre conclut et indiqua aux élèves le chemin à suivre pour se rendre aux serres. Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et Harry les imita lorsque le professeur Flitwick l'interpella.

\- Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plaît, restez un instant.

Aussitôt, il se figea. Il se retourna au ralenti et attendit dans l'angoisse qu'on le réprimande pour une quelconque raison. Il regarda le maître en sortilèges faire une pile de quelques parchemins sur son bureau, puis le contourner et s'approcher de lui.

Le minuscule professeur se posta devant lui et lui sourit.

\- Comment s'est déroulé ton premier cours, Harry ? Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à suivre ? Je sais combien il est difficile pour les enfants éduqués dans le monde moldu de comprendre, au début.

\- Tout va bien, professeur. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais ce n'est pas grave.

\- Ne dit pas de sornettes, mon enfant. Les livres que je t'ai donné t'aideront et je suis certain qu'un préfet pourra t'aider avec l'apprentissage du maniement de la plume.

Harry ne sut comment répondre et se contenta donc de hocher de la tête. Le professeur Flitwick lui répondit par un sourire plus grand et le congédia doucement. Il quitta alors rapidement la salle, ne voulant pas arriver en retard à son deuxième cours, lorsqu'il tomba sur le garçon qui avait été son voisin de table et qui lui avait proposé son aide.

Ce dernier lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Je t'ai attendu, je me suis dit que parcourir les couloirs de cet immense château seul devait être un peu effrayant …

Harry rougit, ne sachant, encore une fois, interpréter la chaleur dans sa poitrine. Alors il répondit d'un simple, mais sincère, « merci » et ce fut ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Harry était incroyablement gêné mais secrètement satisfait que le jeune garçon l'ai attendu.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Ergyd, s'exclama soudainement le rouquin.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers son camarade avec surprise. Se reprenant, il tenta rapidement de retrouver une expression plus neutre et cordiale, mais l'autre Poufsouffle eut un soupire et il crut que son amitié balbutiante avait déjà avorté.

Cependant, il fut détrompé lorsque Ergyd déplora de manière dramatique :

\- Je sais, c'est bizarre. Mes parents avaient tellement peur que j'oublie nos origines et nos ancêtres qu'ils m'ont donné ce nom.

Harry releva le regard sur lui, une lueur interrogative dans le regard, mais n'osant poser de questions. Cependant, Ergyd comprit et répondit :

\- Je m'appelle Ergyd Smith, descendant de Hepzibah Smith, dernière descendante directe de Helga Poufsouffle, enfin, il paraît. D'après les rares textes sur les fondateurs, Helga était galloise et « ergyd » signifie souffle en gallois.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis l'agita, l'air de dire qu'il n'y croyait pas.

\- Mais tout ça n'est peut être que légende et je me retrouve avec un nom bizarre, ajouta-t-il en grognant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas tout saisi, mais la situation semblait toucher son camarde. Ergyd dut s'en apercevoir, car il répliqua :

\- Hey, il n'y a rien de grave ! Et puis, j'imagine que c'est moins lourd à porter que « Harry Potter » !

Là, Harry fut d'abord complètement perdu, puis indéniablement vexé, bien qu'il fit tout pour réprimer ce sentiment. Il savait que son nom n'était pas très beau, mais pour un monstre comme lui peu importait. Seulement, il semblait que, même chez les monstres, ce n'était pas un très joli patronyme. Il fut bêtement déçu de cette nouvelle. Il ne devrait pas, il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de valeur, mais il ne savait trop pourquoi ça le touchait. Il baissa la tête et accéléra le pas.

\- Hé ! S'exclama alors Ergyd. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Par obligeance, Harry ralentit un peu et répondit :

\- Non, ce n'est rien.

Il soupira puis, pour déculpabiliser son camarde, il ajouta :

\- Je sais bien que mon nom n'est pas très beau.

Ergyd s'arrêta alors soudainement et il du faire de même pour regarder pourquoi. Son camarade affichait un mine clairement étonnée.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Souffla Ergyd, effaré.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi ?

Son camarade marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas puis reprit sa marche, lui attrapant le bras au passage.

\- Viens, nous allons être en retard.

Harry était véritablement perdu, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait l'habitude de ne pas tout comprendre et qu'on ne lui explique pas. Alors il fut réellement surpris lorsque Ergyd reprit la parole tout en marchant.

\- Tu as grandi dans une famille moldue, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire « moldu », répondit timidement Harry.

\- OK, j'imagine que ça répond à ma question. Un moldu est quelqu'un qui n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques.

Harry eut un frisson, mais répondit tout de même :

\- Alors, oui. Ma … ma famille était moldue.

\- Hey, pas d'inquiétude. J'ai beau être un sang-pur, je me fiche de ce genre de choses.

Ergyd lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Ils atteignirent les grandes portes et sortirent. Il leur restait à parcourir une partie du parc, mais ils voyaient encore leurs camarades de maison, marcher un peu plus loin devant eux. Ils avaient un peu rattrapé leur retard.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout ça en détail tout à l'heure, ici n'est vraiment pas l'endroit, ou le moment, idéal, mais tu es très célèbre dans le monde sorcier, Harry. D'où ma réflexion à propos de ton nom. Je ne me moquais pas de toi, je te le jure.

Le rouquin planta son regard dans le sien avec un air sérieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il acquiesce. Ils rejoignirent les autres et pénétrèrent dans les serres où la professeure Chourave les attendait dans son accoutrement habituel.

Comme son collègue, la directrice de la maison Poufsouffle s'enquit de la santé de Harry. Hormis les espèces nouvelles et leurs utilisations particulières, il connaissait bien la botanique puisque c'était lui qui entretenait le jardin de sa tante.

\- C'est vrai que tu avais l'air de bien t'en sortir, tu as la main verte ! Je suis fier de toi et suis heureuse d'avoir un élève dans ma maison si bon dans ma matière.

Là, Harry dut se retenir de verser la moindre larme. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit être fier de lui, jamais personne n'avait remarqué un quelconque talent en lui. Il se sentait tout chose, un peu étourdi. Il avait la chair de poule et une douce chaleur aux joues et au fond de son ventre. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais un sourire un peu niais éclaira son visage.

En sortant, Ergyd se moqua gentiment de lui et lui donna un doux coup de poing sur l'épaule avant de l'embarquer avec lui. Harry était encore tellement dans la lune qu'il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement qu'ils s'étaient avancés dans le parc du château.

\- On a une petite demi-heure avant le début du repas, j'ai pensé qu'on serait mieux dehors en attendant, puisqu'il fait encore beau et pas trop froid, et que je pourrais te raconter ce que je sais de ton histoire …

Harry redescendit alors sur terre et acquiesça, puis s'installa aux côtés de son camarade dans l'herbe. L'endroit surplombait un lac sombre et ils pouvaient voir au loin un petit village avec son clocher.

\- Il y a vingt ans, un sorcier sombre a commencé une guerre. Il prônait la suprématie des sangs-purs et voulait exterminer tous les moldus et nés-moldus, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient inférieurs et que les nés-moldus volaient en vérité la magie des « vrais » sorciers … Un mégalomane quoi !

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés, écoutant attentivement. Plusieurs mots échappaient à sa compréhension, mais il arrivait – plus ou moins bien – à saisir le sens global des phrases.

\- En fait, la guerre avait commencé bien avant, dans les années 1950, mais le Ministère ne l'a reconnu qu'en 1970 … Pendant vingt ans, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom et ses sbires, les Mangemorts ont fomenté la destruction du monde moldu, commettant des attentats, au début de petite envergure, puis des massacres. Quand le Ministère reconnut enfin leur existence, les Aurors, la police sorcière, avaient beau faire, rien n'arrêtait plus les Mangemorts. Seul Dumbledore, déjà directeur de Poudlard, organisa une Résistance. C'est pourquoi on dit que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr du Royaume-Uni. Il est un sorcier très puissant et même Tu-Sais-Qui en avait peur.

\- Qui ?

\- Le sorcier sombre, on ne doit pas prononcer son nom, c'est tabou et ça porte malheur ! Quand il était encore en vie, on raconte que quiconque le prononçait était certain de perdre la vie dans les minutes qui suivaient. Ma mère m'a dit qu'en fait il y avait un sort posé dessus et que quand quelqu'un le disait, Tu-Sais-Qui était capable de le savoir et envoyait alors ses Mangemorts pour punir le fautif.

Harry frissonna. Il était bien content d'avoir grandi loin du monde des monstres et de ces histoires horribles. Bien sûr, son oncle et sa tante ne lui avaient jamais raconté aucune histoire, mais il entendait parfois celles qui étaient contées à son cousin et aucune n'était aussi affreuse.

\- Quel est le rapport avec mon nom ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Il ne comprenait pas le rapport entre cet faits, si vieux qu'il n'était même pas né quand ils s'étaient produits, et sa propre histoire.

\- J'y viens, répondit Ergyd. En 1981, le sorcier dont je te parle est mort subitement. Un bébé l'a tué.

Harry fut clairement sceptique face à cette affirmation. Comment un bébé pouvait avoir anéanti un monstre d'une telle cruauté et si puissant ?

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce bébé c'est toi !

Harry eut un rire nerveux. Ce ne pouvait être vrai. D'abord un bébé ne pouvait se confronter à un adulte. Et quand bien même c'était possible, ce ne pouvait être lui. Il n'était qu'un monstre sans valeur, fils d'un ivrogne mort avec sa femme dans un accident de voiture. La seule prouesse qu'il n'ait jamais accompli fut de survivre au dit accident. Son camarade devait se moquer de lui.

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai, dit Ergyd, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de croire à son récit une seule seconde.

Il cessa soudainement de rire dans un dernier hoquet et sa gorge se tordit. Finalement, même ici on le prendrait pour un imbécile. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et toute la joie qu'il avait éprouvé à la sortie de son cours de botanique fut oubliée, remplacée par une amertume sans nom. Amertume qui s'évanouit et laissa place à une accablante lassitude. Il aurait aimé ne rien apprendre de ce monde et rester avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, là où il savait qu'il avait une place bien définie.

Depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance du monde monstrueux, il était désorienté, sans cesse désillusionné et surtout toujours plus ignare. Au moins, à Privet Drive, il connaissait son environnement. Et même s'il était conscient qu'il ne savait pas grand chose, qu'il était illettré et inculte, il avait une idée de tout ce qu'il ne savait pas. Là, avec tout ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à lui, c'était autant de choses qu'il ignorait. Ça l'abattait profondément.

Soudain, il éclata en sanglots. Ses nerfs lâchaient, il n'arrivait plus à tout contenir. Ergyd, à ses côtés, n'avait rien vu venir et fut décontenancé par la réaction de son camarade.

\- Hey ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Pendant plusieurs secondes il ne sut que faire. Heureusement, deux élèves de leur maison un peu plus âgés passaient pas loin pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, l'heure du repas approchant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le premier, un grand blond au visage avenant.

Aussitôt, Ergyd tenta d'expliquer la situation :

\- C'est Harry, je lui racontais l'histoire de Vous-Savez-Qui, il ne la connaissait pas, précisa-t-il. Il a ri et puis tout à coup il s'est mis à pleurer … Mais j'ai rien fait , je vous jure !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, rassura le grand blond.

Le deuxième garçon, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, aux yeux noirs et de plus petite taille que son ami, s'accroupit près de Harry et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Harry, tout va bien maintenant. Respire calmement …

Il passa plusieurs fois sa main sur son bras, montant et descendant lentement sur celui-ci dans une caresse réconfortante.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention du rouquin.

\- Ergyd, répondit promptement le garçon qui ne souhaitait qu'aider son ami.

Le brun plus âgé se retourna vers Harry et lui dit :

\- Harry, Ergyd a peut être dit quelque chose que tu as mal pris, mais je pense sincèrement que ce n'était pas son intention.

\- C'est vrai, Harry ! S'exclama son camarade. Et je te jure que je ne te mentais pas, c'est ce que tous les journaux ont raconté à l'époque ! C'est toi qui as tué Tu-Sais-Qui !

Et comme Ergyd avant eux, les deux Poufsouffle de quatrième année comprirent le problème. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre que Harry n'avait pas grandit dans une famille aimante, qu'il ne connaissait pas le monde sorcier avant Poudlard et, a fortiori, sa propre histoire.

\- On ne sais pas pourquoi, dit doucement le grand blond. On ne sait même pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là. Mais la nuit du 31 Octobre 1981 la famille Potter a été attaqué par Voldemort lui même.

Ergyd frissonna à ce nom, mais les deux garçons plus âgés ne semblèrent pas être gêné.

\- Le lendemain, tous les journaux annonçaient la disparition du sorcier noir en même temps que la tuerie de ta famille. Seul toi a survécu, d'où le surnom de « Survivant » qui t'a été attribué. Le monde sorcier a alors supputé que tu étais la raison de cette disparition. Et comme Albus Dumbledore approuva cette version des faits, elle fut prise pour vraie.

\- Nos parents, repris le brun en se désignant avec son ami, faisaient partie de la Résistance.

\- Mon père a été très triste d'apprendre la mort de tes parents, Harry, expliqua le grand blond. Ils étaient amis. Personnellement, je ne me souviens des événements qu'à travers le récit de mes parents, mais la société sorcière entière a été touchée par l'arrêt subit de la guerre. Toute la population était en liesse.

Harry avait arrêté de sangloter, mais les larmes barbouillaient encore son visage rougit. Il regardait à présent le grand blond qui le surplombait, une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Tes parents connaissaient les miens ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

La tension s'évapora peu à peu et un calme relatif s'installa.

\- Je m'appelle Cédric, se présenta le grand blond en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Et moi, c'est Dorian, dit le brun en faisant de même.

\- Nos parents ont tous fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, groupe de résistance conduit par Albus Dumbledore qui luttait contre Voldemort pendant la guerre.

Ce midi là, ils sautèrent tous les quatre le repas, mais Harry en apprit plus que jamais sur ses parents.

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos retours :)

A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 7

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir !_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos messages et encouragements ! Pour me suivre et avoir mis ma fiction en favoris ! Pour me lire, tout simplement !_

 _Le « squelette » de cette histoire (vous savez, pour ceux qui lisent d'autre de mes fictions, que je fonctionne avec une trame que j'élabore petit à petit) est arrivé à un point de bascule. J'ai, pour ce qui suit ce point de bascule, plusieurs pistes possibles, mais avant de prendre une décision franche, j'aimerais connaître votre avis :_

 _Avant la fin de la semaine (dans l'histoire), qui arrivera dans peut être deux ou trois chapitres, j'aimerais que vous me disiez (si ça vous intéresse, je ne vous oblige à rien, évidemment) ce que vous verriez comme développement. Je ne veux pas vous donner MES pistes, volontairement, pour ne pas qu'elles vous influencent. J'aimerais, par contre, que vous me donniez votre point de vue. (Peut être que ça me donnera de nouvelles idées, peut être que ça modifiera un peu les miennes, ou pas ^^). J'ai ouvert plusieurs portes, d'autres vont encore apparaître dans les chapitres qui restent … A vous de jouer ;)_

 _Merci d'avance pour votre participation !_

 _Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

.

Harry était mortifié. Leur premier cours de l'après-midi avait été Histoire de la Magie et il s'était endormi. Suivre une journée de cours s'avérait bien plus fatiguant qu'une journée de corvées. L'attention qu'il mettait dans le suivi du discours de ses professeurs l'épuisait. Il ne comprenait presque rien et était obligé de réfléchir intensément pour chaque mot qu'il entendait, tentant de le retenir ou de le noter laborieusement sur sa feuille afin d'en chercher la définition plus tard.

Quand Ergyd le réveilla, il voulut immédiatement s'excuser auprès du professeur Binns qui leur faisait cours. Alors même que son état de fantôme le mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise.

\- Que fais-tu ? Lui demanda le rouquin en lui attrapant la manche. Tu n'as tout de même pas dans l'idée d'aller t'excuser ? Le prof n'a rien remarqué, je t'assure ! Aller, viens, il nous reste encore un cours.

\- Mais …

Harry fut tiré par son ami hors de la salle de classe puis à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre et cet intitulé lui faisait un petit peu peur.

\- De toute façon, tu étais loin d'être le seul à faire ta sieste pendant ce cours, lui indiqua Ergyd alors qu'ils parcouraient le château. Moi-même j'ai lu le manuel pendant le cours et il passe en revue tout le programme, il n'y aura qu'à le lire pour être au point pour les examens.

\- C'est pas une raison, bredouilla Harry. J'ai déjà du retard, je ne dois pas en avoir plus.

Son ami s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers lui. Le petit brun, qui faisait une bonne tête de moins que lui, faillit lui rentrer dedans.

\- Je t'aiderais à t'en sortir, Harry. Je te l'ai promis. Et Cédric et Dorian seront là aussi, de même que Sean et tous les autres Poufsouffle.

Harry sourit et de nouveaux papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre. Ils reprirent leur route et alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin leur destination, la foule leurs de camarades patientant devant une porte étant un bon indicateur, un haut-le-cœur retourna l'estomac du jeune garçon. Il se faisait des amis monstrueux, il était touché par l'un d'eux en ce moment même.

Il se dégagea alors de la prise de son … camarade et eut un geste de recul. Ergyd fronça les sourcils et tendis un bras vers son ami, mais celui-ci recula encore.

\- Harry … Qu'est-ce que …

Le petit brun affichait maintenant un air apeuré.

\- Harry ?

\- Ça … Ça va ! Bégaya-t-il, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Il devait se fondre dans la masse, ne pas se faire remarquer. Il offrit un sourire tremblant au rouquin et s'avança vers les autres élèves pour reprendre contenance. Ergyd, soucieux, le suivit. Il ne comprenait pas son ami mais il se promit de tout faire pour qu'il se fasse à son nouveau monde.

.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se présenta une petite minute après la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours. Il était accoutré d'une longue robe colorée et portait un turban qui cachait ses cheveux. C'était un homme de taille moyenne dont l'un des yeux était agité de tic nerveux. Harry s'inquiéta un peu pour lui, mais les autres semblaient ne pas s'y intéresser, alors il ne fit rien.

L'homme se présenta et une partie des Serpentard, qui étaient avec eux pour ce cours, se moquèrent de son bégaiement. Quelques Poufsouffle les regardèrent de travers. Le professeur, lui, ne sembla s'apercevoir de rien et continua son discours décousu.

Un petit quart d'heure s'écoula et Harry fut pris d'une forte migraine. Migraine qu'il mit sur le compte de la fatigue mais qui prit de l'ampleur pendant les deux heures qui suivirent. Il eut beau se masser les tempes, ses maux de tête devinrent assez insoutenables. Il s'évertua pourtant à rester concentré pour comprendre le discours du professeur Quirrell, alors même qu'il était un peu abruti par tout ce nouveau vocabulaire et commençait à se sentir nauséeux.

Heureusement, la fin arriva vite et il putt relâcher son attention. Des étoiles tournaient autour de sa tête et il n'avait qu'une hâte, se poser seul dans un coin. Pourtant, il savait que sa journée n'était pas finie, il devait encore passer en revue les livres que son petit professeur lui avait donné, ainsi que les notes de cours de son camarade pour en récupérer les données. Il en tombait d'épuisement d'avance, mais il n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Il devait tenir, être un bon petit monstre.

.

À la sortie, un garçon portant un écusson vert et argent à sa robe se planta devant lui, une main tendue.

\- Malfoy. Drago Malfoy. Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer, Harry Potter.

Le petit brun rougit brusquement. Jamais personne ne s'était présenté à lui de la sorte. Il avait incroyablement honte, il était encore si mal vêtu, mal coiffé, comment ce garçon si impeccable pouvait accepter de simplement le toucher ?

Pour ne pas paraître impoli, il s'empressa de serrer cette main si pâle. L'autre esquissa à peine un rictus, fit demi-tour et disparut au bout du couloir. Harry resta le bras levé un certain temps avant que Ergyd n'arrive derrière lui.

\- Hé, Harry, c'est bon, il est parti !

Harry eut un frisson et sembla se réveiller.

\- C'était … bizarre, non ? Ou c'est moi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Ergyd gloussa et répliqua :

\- Non. Assurément, c'était bizarre. Malfoy est le dernier que j'aurais vu si poli.

Le petit brun se tourna vers son camarade.

\- Tu le connais ?

Le rouquin acquiesça, le regard toujours tourné vers l'endroit où avait disparu le Serpentard, l'air de se demander quoi penser de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

.

Harry avait investi l'une des tables de travail, dans leur salle commune et Ergyd s'était installé à ses côtés. Ils avaient échangé leurs parchemins, il avait sorti le dictionnaire sorcier-moldu et épluchait son manuel. Le rouquin, lui, relisait son cours et répondait aux questions de son ami lorsqu'il osait les formuler.

Chaque mot qui sortait de son vocabulaire lui posait problème, même des mots qui s'employaient dans le monde moldu. Il était tellement pauvre. Il passait un temps fou pour chaque phrase et sa migraine refluait à peine.

Ergyd finit par avoir pitié de lui et lui arracha son parchemin de notes des mains. Harry releva un regard larmoyant vers lui, mais baissait déjà les yeux de défaite.

\- Écoute, Harry. Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça.

\- Je sais … chouina le petit brun.

\- Non, Harry. Tu n'as pas compris. Tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne manière. Tu prends plus de temps à écrire qu'à apprendre ce que j'ai mis dans mon cours. Alors on va procéder autrement. Ce soir, je vais te lire mes notes, lentement. Tu n'auras qu'à m'indiquer les mots qui te posent problème et je te les expliquerais.

Harry, les yeux remplis d'eau, acquiesça doucement.

\- Et puis dans un second temps, continua le rouquin. Je t'apprendrai à écrire avec une plume.

\- D'accord. Merci, Ergyd.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, petit hérisson, pouffa son ami en lui ébouriffant les cheveux qui pointaient dans tous les sens, comme les piquants du dit animal.

Harry rougit au surnom. Il ne savait pas si c'était ridicule ou mignon. Ergyd saisit la pensée de son ami et gloussa. Il gloussa jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de rire lui échappe. Rire qui gagna le petit brun, d'abord de façon un peu nerveuse, puis de manière plus libérée, jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche totalement la pression qui l'avait gagné dans la journée.

À l'heure du dîner, Cédric et Dorian vinrent les chercher, les extirpant de leurs livres et parchemins étalés devant eux et ce fut tous ensemble qu'ils gagnèrent la Grande Salle pour le repas. Les deux plus vieux arguaient qu'ayant déjà raté celui du midi, les deux plus jeunes devaient absolument se présenter à celui du soir. Manger était important et ils étaient encore en pleine croissance. Ergyd avait tiré la langue, mais avait passé un bras sur les épaules de Harry et avait répété :

\- Viens, Harry. Il est important de ne pas rater de repas. Tu es en pleine croissance.

Les trois garçons rigolèrent, mais Harry avait de nouveau une boule au ventre. Il était à nouveau torturé par les règles de son oncle et de sa tante. Il avait ri avec un monstre et maintenant, il était conduit dans le réfectoire pour mangé. Il avait déjà manger aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il ait l'impression que son dernier repas remontait à une éternité, qu'il avait faim et qu'il lui semblait que son arrivée dans l'école remontait à plusieurs jours.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas ne pas manger devant ses camarades. Ça paraîtrait trop bizarre. Il n'aurait pas du se faire remarquer, il serait passé inaperçu et aurait pu manquer des repas sans que les autres ne puissent le voir. Mais c'était trop tard.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva devant les Grandes Portes trop vite. Il fut happé par l'ambiance étouffante de la Grande Salle, le brouhaha, la chaleur, les odeurs. Harry du se concentrer pour ne pas tourner de l'œil, une fois de plus. Heureusement, le bras de Ergyd, toujours sur ses épaules, le gardait sur Terre.

Les quatre garçons s'installèrent à leur table, au milieu des autres Poufsouffle. Tout le monde se saisit d'un plat et se servit généreusement, leurs ventres réclamant pitance, affamés par le saut de repas de midi. Sauf Harry, qui espérait passer entre les mailles de la surveillance de ses camarades et ne pas manger. Il avait faim, bien sûr. Comme toujours. Mais il avait déjà mangé aujourd'hui et un monstre bien élevé n'avait pas le droit d'abuser.

Le stress commençait à monter et le moment finit par arriver où Ergyd le regarda avec insistance.

\- Harry … Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?

Le jeune garçon se replia sur lui-même, rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Cédric et Dorian, comprenant qu'un truc n'allait pas, mais que Harry était sûrement trop timide pour parler ouvertement, firent diversion en entamant des conversations avec leurs voisins, laissant Ergyd gérer le petit brun.

Dans leur bulle, les deux amis purent discuter plus tranquillement.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry ?

\- J'ai pas le droit.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de quoi ?

\- De manger.

Là, Ergyd eut un doute. Il ne pouvait avoir bien compris.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de manger ?

Harry acquiesça doucement.

\- Tu as des allergies ? Tu ne peux pas manger quelque chose ?

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- On peut demander à un elfe, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose que tu peux manger dans les réserves …

\- Non, chuchota le petit brun. J'ai pas le droit de manger.

Ergyd observa ces yeux couleur menthe à l'eau si profonds, cachés par des lunettes rondes qui ne leur rendaient vraiment pas justice.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Harry. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas le droit de manger ?

\- J'ai déjà mangé aujourd'hui.

Le rouquin pâli considérablement. Son ami ne pouvait être sérieux. Que signifiait cette affirmation ?

\- Harry, on mange trois fois par jours. On en a besoin, tu en as besoin pour grandir, pour bien te développer, pour être en bonne santé. Il faut que tu manges.

Harry secoua de nouveau la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Ergyd se pencha alors au plus près de lui, posant une main sur son bras.

\- Ce sont des elfes qui cuisinent ici, ils prennent soin de tous les élèves. Et les frais de pension, la chambre et les repas sont compris dans les frais d'inscription. Si tu es inscrit à Poudlard, tu peux manger tout ce que tu veux de sa cuisine. Tu en as le droit ! C'est pour ça que tu ne manges pas, Harry ? Tu penses que tu ne peux pas payer ?

Harry n'avait même pas pensé à cet aspect, mais il était content d'apprendre que ça ne coûterait pas plus cher à ses tuteurs. Cependant, ça ne répondait pas à la question de son camarade. Alors il dénia encore.

Le rouquin était un peu perdu. Il passa sa main sur son visage et soupira discrètement pour ne pas inquiéter davantage son ami.

\- Dis-moi Harry. Je te jure que je ne me moquerais pas, ni ne le dirais à personne si tu ne le veux pas.

\- C'est parce que je suis un monstre, murmura le petit brun du bout des lèvres.

Un blanc accueillit sa déclaration. Le cœur de Ergyd rata un battement et tout son estomac se retourna. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il sérieusement croire qu'il était un monstre ?

\- Mais … Tu … Harry. Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ?

Il souffla bruyamment devant l'air candide de son ami qui avait l'air de croire dur comme fer à ces mots. Ne voulant et ne pouvant pas débattre de la situation devant tout le monde, au milieu de la Grande Salle, à l'heure du repas. Il décida de gérer le problème plus tard, dans l'intimité de leur salle commune, où seuls d'autres Poufsouffle pourraient entendre leur conversation. Poufsouffle en qui ils pourraient avoir confiance.

Son instinct de protection se réveilla plus que jamais et il décida de prendre les choses en mains. Ergyd passa alors un bras sur les épaules de son ami et amena son petit corps contre le sien, le serrant dans un câlin rapproché.

Harry se raidit dans l'étreinte, très mal à l'aise.

\- Harry, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais que tu manges un peu ce soir. On a eu une journée fatigante … Ne dis pas le contraire, tu t'es même endormi en cours.

Harry qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester, la referma et rougit brusquement.

\- Il faut que tu manges, au moins un peu. Pour être en forme demain et pouvoir apprendre plein de nouvelles choses.

Il avait l'impression d'entendre son propre père lui faire la morale pour qu'il finisse son assiette. Cela lui importait peu. Il s'était attaché à ce petit hérisson farouche et était intrigué par son histoire. Et puis c'était un Poufsouffle comme lui, alors il était solidaire.

Harry était en plein débat intérieur. Valait-il mieux manger et désobéir à son oncle et sa tante sur son régime alimentaire journalier ? Ou refuser, au le risque de se faire remarquer et de perdre son ami, mais désobéir aussi à ses tuteurs sur son statut de monstre discret qui se doit de passer inaperçu et ne pas faire de vagues ? Après une bonne minute et devant le regard implorant du rouquin qui le serrait toujours contre lui, il décida de manger un petit peu.

Le sourire éclatant qui apparut sur le visage du rouquin lui fit chaud au ventre, aussi. Ergyd s'empressa de mettre une petite portion de petits pois à la menthe ainsi qu'une part de tourte à la viande dans l'assiette de son ami. Alors, doucement, Harry picora son petit repas, remplissant son ventre qui criait famine depuis quelques heures.

Cependant, Harry n'oublia pas de noter dans un coin de sa tête ce manquement aux règles de son oncle et de sa tante. Il leur serait dûment rapporté à son retour chez eux et il recevrait la punition appropriée.

.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !

Je suis désolée, il est peut être un peu moins bon que les précédents, je suis malade comme un chien depuis deux jours et j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer longtemps, alors si vous voyez une incohérence, n'hésitez pas ;)

J'attends vos retours :)

A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 8

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je poste tard, mais hé ! C'est encore le week-end ! ^^_

 _Petit chapitre cette semaine, je n'ai pas pu aller aussi loin que je le voulais, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire plus, prise dans un exercice pour la fac toute la semaine … Bref. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture :)_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

.

Après le repas, Harry et Ergyd s'installèrent à nouveau à une table de travail, dans leur salle commune, et révisèrent les leçons de la journée. Les Poufsouffle s'en allèrent un à un se coucher et, bientôt, il ne resta plus grand monde à veiller.

Ergyd bailla outrageusement en s'étirant et s'exclama :

\- Je n'en peux plus ! Je vais aller prendre une douche et me coucher !

\- Je vais continuer encore un peu, fit Harry concentré sur une définition dans son dictionnaire.

Le rouquin le regarda avec un air désapprobateur.

\- Je te laisse jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini ma douche. Mais quand je sors, tu t'arrêtes. Le repos est important pour la santé. En plus, c'est le moment où tu assimiles tout ce que tu as appris pendant la journée.

Ergyd fit deux pas vers le dortoir, puis se retourna.

\- J'aimerais que nous parlions, avant de dormir.

Harry acquiesça doucement en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Ergyd, satisfait, s'en alla prendre sa douche. Le petit brun, qui avait une autre idée derrière la tête, en profita alors pour ranger toutes ses affaires précautionneusement. Il se faufila dans le dortoir, y déposa son sac et vérifia autour de lui que personne ne lui prête attention. Quand il fut certain qu'aucun n'avait le regard posé sur lui, il tira rapidement les rideaux de son lit et se glissa dessous. Il espérait que son ami ne vérifierait pas s'il y était bien couché et se contenterai de le penser endormi au vu des rideaux fermés.

Après avoir parlé de son statut, lors du repas, Ergyd avait déjà paru suffisamment choqué. Harry ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas alors qu'il commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'avoir un ami, même un autre monstre, pouvait être agréable.

Il attendit que le rouquin revienne mais, comme il l'avait espéré, Ergyd ne vérifia pas son couchage et il put s'endormir serein.

.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avant les autres, comme la veille. Il enfila son pantalon, espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de regards posés sur lui. Il savait qu'en temps normal, les vêtements se changeaient plus régulièrement. Lui affichait les mêmes depuis son arrivée. Il avait vu tout le monde se retourner sur son passage lorsqu'il traversait les couloirs. Heureusement, cet après-midi, ça allait changer.

Tout en s'installant sur une table de travail avec son livre de métamorphose, premier cours de la journée, il pensait à ce qu'il allait vivre en cet après-midi. Il n'y avait pas repensé, mais il se demandait avec quel argent sa professeure pourrait-elle bien lui acheter ses fournitures. Il n'avait pas une livre avec lui, il n'en avait jamais eu, et son oncle et sa tante ne lui feraient jamais de prêt. Il s'était toujours débrouillé avec les affaires de son cousin, il pouvait continuer ainsi. Seulement, là, ce nouveau monde demandait un matériel bien précis et son cousin ne pouvait le lui fournir.

Lorsque Ergyd apparu dans la salle commune, Harry avait déjà bien entamé son premier chapitre. Le rouquin le découvrit entouré de son dictionnaire, sur lequel il était penché, un pot d'encre, plusieurs parchemins, son livre de métamorphose à sa gauche et sa plume dans la main.

Le jeune garçon sourit avec affection et réprima un soupir. Une nouvelle journée à affronter pour son ami. Il se demandait comment faisaient les autres nés-moldus, mais sans doute qu'eux n'avaient pas de problèmes de lecture ou d'écriture. C'était là le plus gros handicap de son ami.

En s'approchant, Ergyd passa sa main dans la chevelure brune et hirsute et il s'exclama :

\- Salut petit hérisson ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Harry sursauta et, dans un réflexe bien ancré, leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Aussitôt, une lueur de compréhension brilla dans les yeux du rouquin.

\- Harry, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son bras pour le baisser.

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, petit hérisson. Je te le promets.

Il garda sa main là où elle s'était posée et caressa doucement la peau de son ami, plongeant son regard si clair dans celui vert vif du petit brun.

\- Est-ce que …

Ergyd tritura sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, semblant hésiter, avant de se lancer :

\- Est-ce ta famille qui t'appelle « monstre », Harry ?

La salle commune était vide, les élèves qui se levaient rejoignaient directement la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Rares étaient ceux qui attendaient quelqu'un ici, ils préféraient plutôt le faire en mangeant.

Harry jeta un œil à son ami par dessous sa frange et baissa la tête avant de la hocher timidement. Ergyd prit une grande inspiration et carra les épaules. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux la situation de son ami. Il ne savait, cependant, quoi dire. Du haut de ses onze ans, que pouvait-il bien faire, hormis soutenir indéfectiblement son ami ? Devait-il prévenir un adulte ? Leur préfet ? Peut-être pouvait-il demander conseil à Cédric et Dorian. Oui, c'est ce qu'il ferait.

Prenant cette décision, il se releva et, affichant un sourire confiant, il entraîna son ami avec lui.

\- Aller, viens petit hérisson ! Il faut aller remplir nos estomacs. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que le petit-déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée.

Harry sourit, content que Ergyd ne s'appesantisse pas sur le sujet. Ils firent un détour par le dortoir, le rouquin avait insisté pour lui prêter une cape d'uniforme – « Comme ça tu n'auras pas froid et tu passeras un peu plus inaperçu dans les couloirs ! » – puis ils rejoignirent, à leur tour, la Grande Salle et le banquet du matin où Harry consentit à manger correctement.

De toute façon, c'était son premier repas de la journée et s'il devait forcer de la fourchette à un repas, il valait mieux que ce soit celui du matin. Ça ne sortait, ainsi, pas trop de ses habitudes.

.

La professeure de métamorphose, madame McGonagall, fut aussi prévenante que ses collègues avec Harry. D'abord, elle approuva du regard la cape sur son dos et en remercia Ergyd. Ensuite, elle lui remit un manuel d'occasion pour qu'il suive la classe et lui prêta un livre sur les notions générales de sa discipline adapté aux enfants. Elle lui indiqua que, même s'il n'était pas un élève de sa maison, il ne fallait pas qu'il hésite à lui parler de quel que sujet que ce soit.

Pendant le cours, Harry et Ergyd procédèrent comme la veille. Le rouquin prenait consciencieusement les notes sur les cours et le petit brun écoutait attentivement tout le discours du professeur. Lors des essais, ils s'entraidèrent aussi.

Harry resta, cependant, silencieux lorsqu'un autre camarade de classe lui demanda son aide. Heureusement, Ergyd était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les autres et n'hésita pas à répondre à sa place.

Encore une fois, les Poufsouffle étaient associés aux Serdaigle et la classe était très studieuse. Ils avaient trouvé la salle plutôt facilement, elle se situait au premier étage, juste après le bureau de la directrice adjointe, à quelques pas de l'escalier de marbre, celui qui faisait face aux Grandes Portes. Ainsi, Harry avait pu éviter le gros des foules et rester discret.

La deuxième partie de la matinée se termina dans les serres. Pour cette dernière heure, ils étaient seuls avec leur directrice de maison et la professeure se servit de la première moitié du cours pour prendre des nouvelles :

\- Comment se déroule votre rentrée, les enfants ? Est-ce que tout le monde arrive à se repérer dans l'école ?

Plusieurs élèves répondirent que oui et l'un d'entre eux, un brun à lunettes aux yeux sombres ajouta :

\- Je me suis perdu en allant à la bibliothèque, hier, mais un septième année m'a ramené à la salle commune, bredouilla-t-il timidement.

\- Wayne Hopkins, c'est cela ? Demanda madame Chourave à son élève.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et la professeure lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- Tu n'es pas le premier à te perdre, il n'y a pas de honte à cela. Il vous sera facile de demander votre chemin à un camarade. N'hésitez jamais. Les Poufsouffle sont un exemple de loyauté et nous sommes tous solidaires entre nous, pour quoi que ce soit.

Des sourires naquirent sur les lèvres des élèves et le cours commença.

Lorsque la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, le professeur Chourave héla Harry.

\- Reste un instant, mon petit, veux-tu ?

Harry acquiesça et attendit que tous ses camarades soient partis. Seul Ergyd resta au fond de la serre, près de la porte, signifiant qu'il l'attendait, mais qu'il leur laissait de l'intimité pour leur conversation.

\- Nous partirons après le repas de midi, un peu avant que les cours ne reprennent. Je sais que vous n'avez pas cours le mardi après-midi, donc tu ne rateras rien. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas de classes, cependant, il ne faudra pas que l'on rentre trop tard car j'ai encore beaucoup de préparation à faire pour les prochains cours de la semaine. D'accord ?

Le jeune garçon hocha de nouveau la tête et répondit obligeamment :

\- Oui, madame Chourave.

\- Bien. Disons alors : rendez-vous devant les Grandes Portes à 13h 30.

Elle avait dit ces mots en se rapprochant de la sortie et ils furent bientôt près de Ergyd qui attendait toujours silencieusement. Harry sortit et, dans son dos, la professeure accorda un sourire et un merci discret au rouquin.

Quelqu'un veillait sur son élève tout au long de la journée et ça la rassurait beaucoup. Surtout que ce gardien n'était pas n'importe qui. Les Smith étaient connus pour leur filiation à Poufsouffle et Pomona avait eu les parents du jeune garçon comme élèves de sa maison avant lui. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance, ils étaient des gens bien et leur fils semblait fait du même bois.

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture :)

A bientôt !


	10. Chapter 9

_Bonjour ! Merci pour tous vos messages et encouragements ! Pour vos follows et favoris !_

 _Comme je l'expliquais à ceux qui me lisent sur « Réapprentissage », je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt sur « Endoctrinement », mais la fac me prend beaucoup de temps. J'ai cependant pas mal travaillé sur ce dernier chapitre et votre attente sera récompensée par un chapitre plus long._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il répond à quelques questions qui m'ont été posées :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

.

L'heure H était arrivée beaucoup trop tôt et pourtant si lentement. Harry avait passé son repas à se triturer les ongles et les lèvres à coups de dents. Ergyd avait pratiquement du lui donner la béquée pour qu'il se nourrisse un peu.

Il attendait maintenant sa directrice de maison, bien immobile, debout près d'un des piliers qui supportait les Grandes Portes. Celle-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver. Elle portait une cape d'un brun chaud en bien meilleur état que les robes qu'elle portait dans ses cours. Sûrement qu'elle ne se souciait que peu des habits avec lesquels elle faisait du jardinage. Cependant, pour sortir, elle enfilait de plus beaux vêtements.

\- Prêt, Harry ?

\- Oui, madame.

\- Bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous resterons ensemble et si tu as un quelconque problème ou une question, n'hésite pas.

Elle se pencha sur lui, une main posée sur son épaule et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Promets-moi de me le dire, Harry. Je veux que tu n'hésites pas, d'accord ?

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. S'il répondait, il serait obligé de dire la vérité, il était totalement inconcevable qu'il en soit autrement.

Alors, après une grande inspiration, il répondit :

\- Oui, madame.

La professeure lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit la main. Harry rougit. Jamais personne ne lui avait tendu la main de cette façon, comme un parent le fait avec son enfant. Timidement, il plaça sa petite menotte dans celle beaucoup plus grande de Mme Chourave et, ensemble, ils prirent le chemin du bureau du directeur.

Là-haut, elle lui expliqua :

\- Nous allons emprunter le circuit des cheminées. C'est un moyen de transport sorcier, il faut prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la lancer dans le feu, donner sa destination bien distinctement, puis faire un pas dans les flammes vertes. La magie nous transporte alors directement dans la cheminée du lieu énoncé.

Harry avait largement pâli à l'entente de l'explication.

\- Préfères-tu que nous passions ensemble ? Demanda la professeure. Cela ne me dérange pas, seulement, il faudra pour cela que je te prenne dans mes bras.

Cette fois, Harry rougit. Mais que faire ? Se risquer à prendre ce moyen de transport totalement monstrueux seul ou se laisser porter comme un petit enfant ?

\- Je passerai la première et t'attendrai de l'autre côté et Albus sera là pour t'aider à partir. C'est comme tu préfères, Harry.

\- Je … Je vais faire tout seul.

\- Bien.

La professeure jeta un coup d'œil au directeur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il fasse exactement ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis s'empara d'une bonne poignée de poudre avant de crier :

\- Chemin de Traverse !

Une gigantesque flamme verte engloutit sa professeure et Harry eut un mouvement de recul, effrayé.

\- N'aie crainte, c'est indolore.

Harry ne comprit pas un mot de ce que le vieil homme lui dit, mais il s'efforça d'avaler sa salive et à faire un pas en avant. Il se devait d'écouter les adultes, aussi monstrueux soient-ils, il devait faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Il carra donc les épaules, prit une aussi grande poignée de poudre que sa petite main le lui permettait, prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha du feu.

\- Prononce bien distinctement, clairement, en articulant haut et fort « Chemin de Traverse ». Et tout se passera bien.

Il secoua la tête et lança la poudre dans le feu. Aussitôt une grande flamme verte vint lui lécher les genoux. Il sursauta et faillit tomber en arrière, mais une main dans son dos le retint et l'exhorta à avancer.

Il cria alors :

\- Chemin de Traverse !

Avant de sauter dans le feu les yeux fermés, le cœur battant à la chamade et la peur aux tripes. Il sentit alors la chaleur intense du feu, puis une impression de tournis. Il avala de la cendre et plusieurs images défilèrent devant ses yeux, comme en accéléré. Il eut un haut le cœur puis se sentit expulsé à toute vitesse.

Heureusement, Mme Chourave n'avait pas failli à sa promesse et l'attendait de l'autre côté, réceptionnant son arrivée catastrophique. Il atterrit directement dans ses bras, toussant encore à cause de la cendre coincée dans sa gorge.

Il mit plusieurs secondes à récupérer sons sens de l'espace. Il papillonna des yeux et les posa sur son environnement. Il était dans un pub miteux, indéniablement monstrueux, où plusieurs monstres buvaient ou s'affairaient ici et là. Puis, il réalisa qu'il était toujours avachi dans les bras de sa professeure et se redressa soudainement.

\- Pardon, madame. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas …

\- Tout va bien, Harry. C'est normal, lui assura-t-elle d'un ton apaisant. Viens.

De nouveau, elle lui tendit la main et, le rouge aux joues, Harry s'en saisit. Il était très mal à l'aise. Cette fois, il allait rencontrer un village entier de monstres et monstruosités et, pourtant, une indicible excitation montait en lui. Il fit tout pour la faire disparaître, l'étouffer, ce n'était pas normal, il ne devait pas céder aux tentations, moins encore y prendre du plaisir, mais c'était irrésistible.

Sa professeure les conduisit au fond du bar, dans une arrière cour aux murs hauts. Il y faisait sombre et froid. Le bruit y était étouffé et ils étaient seuls. Soudain, Mme Chourave tira sa baguette et la pointa vers une petite cavité, créée par un manque de briques sur l'un des murs.

Harry attendit avec appréhension un signe de ma … monstruosité. Tout à coup le mur bougea. Les briques pivotèrent sur elles-mêmes laissant une large ouverture apparaître. Et le bruit, les odeurs, les couleurs envahirent leurs sens. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans le Chemin de Traverse.

De la fumée sortait des cheminées, de la buée des bouches et de la condensation se formait sur les vitres des magasins. Magasins de toutes les couleurs, vendant toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins étranges, accolés les uns aux autres desquels sortaient ou entraient les foules. Le mois de septembre était à peine entamé, mais les températures avaient déjà commencé à chuter.

Harry était captivé. Sur l'un des trottoirs un homme marchandait le prix d'un bidule.

\- Mais c'est trop cher, pour un lunascope ! Disait l'un.

\- Mais celui-là est en argent ! Précisait l'autre.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'était un lunascope, il se fit une note mentale de demander à Ergyd, tandis que le ton montait entre les deux hommes.

Bientôt, Mme Chourave le tira plus loin. Là, il y avait un magasin plein d'animaux : des hiboux avec leurs aigrettes, des chouettes aux plumages immaculés, des crapauds verts, rouges ou violets, des chats de toutes les couleurs et autres petites bestioles poilues, à écailles, à plumes ou à la peau nue. Harry avait du mal à garder son regard quelque part, tant il y avait à voir.

\- Pour commencer, nous allons passer à Gringotts, c'est la banque des sorciers.

\- Oui, madame.

Ils montèrent alors plusieurs marches de marbre blanc et pénétrèrent dans un immense bâtiment blanc d'aspect ancien.

Et soudain, Harry redescendit sur Terre. Au milieu du grand hall majestueux se trouvaient des dizaines de petites créatures hideuses et effrayantes. Qu'importe où il posait le regard, ces êtres monstrueux évoluaient partout autour de lui. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, à la recherche d'une issue. Il lui fallait quitter les lieux, impossible pour lui de rester au milieu de ça. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa, sa respiration accéléra, la tête lui tourna et de petits points noirs apparurent dans sa vision.

Madame Chourave s'aperçut très vite que la situation échappait à son petit protégé. Harry perdait les pédales et, de toute évidence, avait besoin d'aide. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour endiguer sa crise de panique et le serra fort contre elle. D'un même geste, elle le berça en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais l'enfant était tellement petit que sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine.

Harry reprit doucement conscience. Sa vision s'éclaircit peu à peu et il perçut les mots de sa professeure.

\- Tout va bien, Harry. Je sais que les gobelins sont assez laids et ils ne sont sûrement pas gentils, mais tu ne crains absolument rien. Je suis là, je reste là. Tout va bien, Harry …

Les mots finirent par percer la brume de son esprit et prirent sens. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et il souffla mieux. Puis, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de sa directrice de maison. Son cœur battit de nouveau à la chamade et ses joues devinrent écarlates. Il se redressa vivement et sa professeure le tint à bout de bras en lui souriant gentiment.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Harry rougit davantage et madame Chourave passa sa main sur sa joue avec affection.

\- Préfères-tu m'attendre sur le parvis ?

\- Je … Je ne comprends pas, madame, bafouilla l'enfant. Désolé.

\- Oh, il n'y a pas de mal, c'est moi qui suis navrée. Veux-tu m'attendre devant la banque, sur les marches ?

Harry acquiesça timidement, avec gène.

\- Seulement, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas bouger, de ne parler à personne et d'être sage.

Mme Chourave était certaine qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème avec le dernier point, mais elle craignait que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de son identité et ne crée une émeute.

\- Je promets, madame, répondit l'enfant avec sincérité.

\- Bien. Va, je me dépêche.

La professeure le regarda partir et rejoindre l'extérieur, puis se dirigea vers un guichet. Harry, quant à lui, se posta comme promis sur le parvis de la banque et se laissa disparaître aux yeux des passants. C'était une seconde nature chez lui. Les sorciers qui vaquaient à leurs occupations se fichaient pas mal d'un gamin mal fagoté qui traînait là. Rares fut ceux qui gardèrent leur regard posé sur lui plus de quelques secondes. Peut-être qu'une ou deux mères de famille se demandèrent ce qu'un garçon de cet âge faisait seul au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, mais aucune ne fit un geste vers lui, ayant peur plutôt et ramenant leurs enfants auprès d'elles.

Il ne sut combien de temps il passa à regarder les badauds passer, mais il lui sembla qu'assez peu s'était écoulé quand sa professeure revint vers lui.

\- Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry ne savait pas si elle s'était inquiétée pour lui ou si elle avait peur qu'il ne crée une catastrophe. Cependant, le regard chocolat qui se planta dans le sien lui répondit. C'était un regard sollicitant, inquiet pour lui.

Alors, il sourit timidement et lui répondit tout bas :

\- Ça va, madame.

\- Bien.

Elle sortit de sa poche une grosse bourse pleine, l'ouvrit et en sortit trois pièces. L'une était plutôt rousse, l'autre argentée et, enfin, la dernière était dorée.

\- Celle-ci est une Noise de bronze, celle-là une Mornille d'argent, quant à elle, c'est un Gallion d'or. Un Gallion vaut dix-sept Mornilles et une Mornille vaut 493 Noises. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'y feras vite. Oh ! Je pense que savoir qu'un Gallion équivaut environ cinq livres doit plus te parler.

Le regard de l'enfant s'éclaira quelque peu et Mme Chourave en fut satisfaite.

\- Cette bourse t'appartient, Harry. Je l'ai prise depuis ton coffre personnel qui t'a été laissé par tes parents spécialement pour ta scolarité. Lorsque tu seras majeur, tu hériteras de la totalité de leurs biens.

Les yeux de Harry étaient maintenant écarquillés, il n'en croyait tout simplement pas sa professeure. C'était un peu trop d'informations d'un coup pour l'enfant qui se sentit encore tourner de l'œil. Ses parents lui avaient laissé de l'argent. Il n'en avait jamais rien su et se demandait si son oncle et sa tante étaient au courant.

\- Bon, il nous reste encore beaucoup d'achats à faire. Que dirais-tu de commencer par les vêtements ?

Dans un état second, Harry suivit successivement sa professeure dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, qui lui fournit ses robes d'écoles ainsi que toute une panoplie d'habits en tous genre qui renouvela totalement sa garde-robe, dans celle d'Eeylops « le royaume des hiboux » d'où il sortit avec une magnifique chouette blanche, dans celle de Fleury et Bott, une librairie spécialisée dans les apprentissages magiques où il fut atterré de laisser apparaître son illettrisme – même si Mme Chourave le rassura à ce sujet, lui assurant que Poudlard comblerait vite ses lacunes, surtout avec l'aide de tous les Poufsouffle –, ainsi que dans d'autres toutes plus fantasques les unes que les autres. Harry resta tendu tout l'après-midi, aux aguets, stressé par la moindre rencontre, balançant constamment entre émerveillement et dégoût.

Soudain, il s'aperçut du silence environnant. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient entrés dans une énième boutique. Cette dernière était assez sombre, vide de tout client, mais encombrée de centaines de toutes petites boîtes.

Harry regarda la pièce avec curiosité, à peine éclairée par la lumière de jour qui passait tant bien que mal à travers les carreaux sales de la vitrine. Un petit bureau trônait au milieu, tout aussi surchargé que les étagères qui couvraient les murs. Il n'y avait nulle trace de vendeur et Harry se demanda pourquoi ils étaient là. Il jeta un œil à sa professeure, mais celle-ci restait immobile, semblant attendre quelque chose, ou peut-être quelqu'un.

Ce « quelqu'un » ne se présenta qu'une poignée de minutes plus tard. C'était un homme assez âgé aux yeux très pâles et ses premiers mots furent très étranges :

\- Vingt-quatre centimètres, bois de chêne, crin de licorne, très flexible.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Ollivander.

\- Harry Potter. Je vous attendais bien plus tôt !

Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'arrière-boutique, l'homme n'avait pas dévié son regard de l'enfant, ce qui avait le don de le mettre incroyablement mal à l'aise. Heureusement, sa professeure vint à son secours, une fois de plus. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, les serrant doucement et lui dit :

\- Harry, voici monsieur Ollivander. Il est fabriquant de baguettes magiques. Il va faire quelques mesures, te poser une ou deux questions, puis tu essaieras des baguettes jusqu'à trouver celle qui te convient.

Et l'homme fit exactement ce que la femme avait décrit, puis il lui présenta un premier étui. Harry prit alors la baguette qui lui était présentée et les deux adultes le regardèrent.

\- Et bien fais le geste ! S'impatienta l'homme.

Harry sursauta et s'empressa de remuer le poignet, comme il avait vu faire ses camarades en métamorphose. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un vase explose et fut pris d'une véritable terreur. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres malgré lui et il fit un bond en arrière. Sauf que la pièce était si petite qu'il se cogna à l'étagère qui longeait le mur, déclenchant une avalanche de petites boites. Bientôt, il se trouva enseveli.

Entre la douleur des chocs et la peur, il ne trouva qu'à se replier sur lui-même, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il n'eut pourtant pas à attendre longtemps avant que la lumière ne revienne. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit toutes les boites en suspension dans les airs. Une femme et un homme se trouvaient au-dessus de lui.

\- Harry, tout va bien ?

\- Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le visage de la femme lui était familier. Elle l'aida d'ailleurs à se relever et le tint près d'elle.

\- Harry, répond moi, as-tu mal quelque part ?

Puis toute la mémoire lui revint peu à peu.

\- Non, madame … Chourave.

Ses yeux se posèrent tout autour de lui et il redécouvrit le carnage qu'il avait commis. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Je … Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ! Je ne sais pas … Je suis désolé !

\- Harry, Harry, tout va bien. Ce n'est pas ta faute, les accidents avec les essais de baguettes sont normaux.

\- Vous êtes-vous blessé, monsieur Potter ? Demanda l'homme à nouveau.

\- Non, ça va, je suis désolé, monsieur.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, monsieur Potter.

Les deux adultes mirent plusieurs minutes à le rassurer complètement et les essais suivants se poursuivirent avec plus de précautions. Harry trouva sa baguette, ou plutôt sa baguette le trouva après de longues tentatives.

Ollivander resta silencieux, mais le regardait d'un air circonspect. Seulement, il ne dit rien de plus et se contenta d'écrire sur un bout de parchemin qu'il tendit à sa professeure. Il n'adressa qu'un signe de tête à l'enfant avant de s'en retourner dans l'arrière-boutique. Madame Chourave le prit sous son bras et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur.

À l'extérieur, il faisait sombre, la nuit tombait doucement. La professeure jeta un sort qui lui indiqua l'heure et soupira.

\- Dépêchons-nous ou nous serons en retard pour le dîner.

Le duo rejoignit Poudlard rapidement, la directrice de Poufsouffle le laissa aux portes de la Grande Salle, lui promettant que ses affaires monteraient seules au pied de son lit. Harry ne fit même pas mine de s'y rendre et prit directement le chemin de son dortoir. Il était plus que fourbu.

Il n'eut pas à attendre pour se glisser sous son lit, il n'y avait personne, tout le monde se trouvait au repas. Il vit effectivement ses nouvelles affaires posées non loin. La cage de sa chouette était vide, elle devait sûrement déjà avoir rejoint la volière, comme le lui avait expliqué sa professeure au moment de l'achat.

Tirer son baldaquin et se coucher lui prit ses dernières forces. Des images de sa journée tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Il y avait véritablement tout un monde de monstres, qui vivait en Angleterre au milieu des gens normaux. Une image de lui évoluant librement et sans honte parmi eux lui serra le cœur et un vertige le prit. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi. Son oncle et sa tante avaient été très généreux de l'accueillir chez eux et il avait une dette à rembourser. Cependant, l'idée qu'il ne soit pas seul au monde à être étrange le rendit triste. Comment cela aurait été s'il avait été accueilli par l'un de ces monstres ? Dans une maison monstrueuse, il n'y aurait pas de problème à ce qu'il touche à tout.

Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher même un semblant de réponse et tomba endormi.

.

Ergyd fut inquiet de ne pas voir son ami à la table des Poufsouffle alors que leur directrice était présente à celle des professeurs. Dès qu'il eut fini son repas, il ne traîna pas dans les couloirs et se dirigea vers leur salle commune.

Il était le premier à arriver, la pièce était vide. Dans le dortoir, un seul lit avait les rideaux tirés, ce fut vers lui qu'il se dirigea. Harry fermait toujours le baldaquin de sorte à ce qu'on ne voie rien de l'intérieur. Ergyd respectait ça, mais il était inquiet.

Il hésita un instant, tendit le bras et empoigna un pan de rideau. Après une autre petite appréhension, il tira. Il voulait juste jeter un coup d'œil. Il resta coi devant le spectacle qui se présenta à lui. Les draps étaient faits, exactement de la façon dont ils étaient dressés à leur arrivée, pour la rentrée. Les elfes de maisons étaient très méticuleux et faisaient toujours un pliage parfait, très complexe et esthétique.

Ergyd était maintenant certain que Harry n'avait jamais dormi dans son lit. Il déglutit fortement, mille scénarios se jouant dans sa tête. Il faillit partir immédiatement à la recherche d'un professeur ou du préfet en chef, mais il fut soudainement pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Au ralenti, il se pencha et se mit à genoux. Il posa lentement sa tête au sol et découvrit son ami.

Son cœur se serra et il du retenir le cri de peine et d'injustice qui voulait franchir ses lèvres. Qu'avait donc fait sa famille pour que son ami aie toutes ces peurs et comportements anormaux ?

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos retours !

A bientôt !


	11. Chapter 10

_Bonjour bonsoir ! Merci encore et toujours pour les messages et encouragements que vous me transmettez ! Merci pour vos follows et mises en favoris !_

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Il met en scène un personnage longtemps attendu par certain … ^^ (la chute devrait faire rire ceux qui saisiront la référence ^^)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

.

Ergyd avait mis son réveil bien plus tôt que d'habitude ce matin-là. D'ailleurs, quand il vit l'heure, il se demanda pourquoi il sonnait à 5h30. Puis sa soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et il se secoua pour se lever. Ce matin, il voulait confronter Harry.

Quand il ouvrit son baldaquin, Ergyd découvrit son ami. Ce dernier était dos à lui. Il portait encore son tee-shirt de la veille et était en train d'enfiler tant bien que mal un pantalon quatre fois trop grand pour lui. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et Ergyd eut tout le temps de l'observer.

Harry était vraiment maigre, pas simplement mince. Il se demandait comment ses chevilles si fines et ses genoux noueux pouvaient le soutenir. Remontant son regard, Ergyd découvrit des marques sur le haut des cuisses minces de son ami. Fronçant les sourcils, il se rapprocha. Ce n'est qu'alors que le petit brun remarqua sa présence.

Harry fit un bond en arrière, lâchant le vêtement qu'il était en train d'enfiler, sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement et il rougit de honte.

\- Harry, qu'elles sont ces marques que tu as là ? Chuchota Ergyd en pointant ses jambes.

Harry baissa la tête et rougit davantage. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce corps si maigre, couvert de cicatrices, trop fragile et qui cassait au moindre impact un peu trop violent.

\- Hey, tout va bien Harry. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

Ergyd prit maladroitement son ami dans ses bras et le berça grossièrement. Harry était tendu contre lui, mais il voulait vraiment lui montrer qu'il ne ressentait aucun dégoût ou autre sentiment de ce genre.

\- Il faut en parler à quelqu'un, Harry. Ce n'est pas normal de dormir par terre. Et ne me dis pas que c'est ce que tu mérites, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es un enfant, comme moi. Les enfants ne dorment pas par terre, mangent à tous les repas et …

Ergyd s'écarta un peu et le regarda de bas en haut.

\- Tu te rappelles que tu as de nouveaux vêtements ?

Harry, qui avait commencé à retrouver des couleurs, rougit de nouveau. Ergyd pouffa et se dirigea vers la grosse malle au pied du lit de son ami.

\- Oh ! Tu as acheté un hibou ? Lui demanda-t-il en constatant la cage posée dessus.

\- Une chouette, répondit timidement Harry.

\- Comment tu l'as appelée ?

Harry haussa les épaules et lui dit :

\- Je connais pas de prénom pour une chouette.

Ergyd, qui avait posé la cage de côté pour ouvrir la malle et en sortit un uniforme tout neuf, lui tendit les vêtements et fit dans le vague :

\- Tu sais, tu peux lui donner le nom que tu veux !

\- Mais j'ai pas d'idée. Je sais même pas comment m'occuper d'une chouette.

\- Ce n'est pas très difficile, c'est plutôt indépendant les chouettes. Si tu veux, on ira à la bibliothèque à midi, tu pourras emprunter un livre sur le dressage des chouettes et je t'aiderai à le comprendre. Je n'ai jamais eu de chouette, ce sont mes parents qui se sont toujours occupés de Iteach, la chouette de ma famille.

\- Un nom gallois ? Devina Harry.

Ergyd affirma, soufflant théâtralement.

\- J'adore mes parents, mais quand ils ont une idée dans la tête …

Harry sourit avec affection. Il se força à ne pas penser aux siens et se concentra sur la bonne humeur de son ami.

\- Aller, petit hérisson. Enfile ton uniforme et descendons dans la salle commune. C'est un peu pénible de devoir chuchoter pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Le dortoir contenant les garçons de Poufsouffle, toutes classes confondues, portait évidemment des sorts individuels de silence sur les baldaquins, de sorte que l'intimité et le sommeil de chacun soient respectés. Cependant, un ou deux élèves dormaient avec leurs rideaux entrouverts et Ergyd n'était pas certain que le sortilège fonctionne dans ce cas-là. Il ne valait mieux pas prendre de risques.

Les deux garçons s'habillèrent rapidement et rejoignirent leur salle commune, encore déserte à cette heure si matinale. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte devant la cheminée, sur le canapé, un plaid duveteux sur les genoux, se réchauffant mutuellement.

\- Tu devrais quand même le dire à quelqu'un, Harry.

Aussitôt, l'ambiance, jusqu'alors plutôt chaleureuse, perdit en température. Le petit brun se figea et Ergyd lui passa un bras sur les épaules.

\- Tu le sais toi, bredouilla Harry.

\- Mais moi je ne peux rien faire, lui rétorqua le rouquin en plongeant son regard gris si clair dans celui de son ami, vert menthe à l'eau. Ce n'est pas normal.

Le silence lui répondit. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui dérangeait tant son ami. Bien sûr que c'était normal, il était un monstre, un anormal. Sa famille l'avait recueilli à ses dépens, le logeant, le nourrissant, l'habillant depuis qu'elle l'avait accueilli. Il n'y avait rien à dire, à personne.

Ergyd le regarda tristement. C'était décidé, aujourd'hui il préviendrait quelqu'un de l'attitude de son ami. Quelqu'un devait intervenir.

.

Harry était inquiet. Il n'avait pas réussi à lire son manuel de potion avant son cours, trop pris dans la compréhension du cours de métamorphose de la veille et voilà que le professeur arrivait à grands pas. Pourtant, ses camarades l'avaient prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas faire de vagues avec le maître des potions. On lui avait dit qu'il était très sévère, voire méchant et qu'il valait mieux connaître son cours sur le bout des doigts.

Sèchement, l'homme tout de noir vêtu ordonna aux élèves de rentrer. Les première année de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle se précipitèrent dans la salle de classe et s'installèrent rapidement. Ils avaient l'habitude de faire cours ensemble et se mélangeaient facilement.

Ergyd et Harry se placèrent naturellement côte à côte et sortirent leur matériel.

\- Rangez vos baguettes, vos chaudrons et tout ustensile de potion. Aujourd'hui nous ne ferons que de la théorie. L'art des potions se pratique avec minutie et entraînement. Vous devez connaître parfaitement les propriétés de chaque ingrédient utilisé, de même que les gestes à opérer et leurs effets.

Le regard noir du professeur balaya la salle et s'arrêta sur Harry. Un silence profond régnait dans la classe et pas un élève ne bougeait.

Une minute entière passa avant que le maître des potions ne se détourne et reprenne son discours. Harry, resté la tête basse, rougit faiblement et se força à ne pas gesticuler inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

Encore une fois, le cours fut obscur pour Harry, seuls certains noms de plantes lui disaient quelque chose, mais cette discipline paraissait très difficile. Le professeur Snape le traitait comme tous les autres et le petit brun en était soulagé. Enfin, un adulte le traitait normalement. Hormis ce regard persistant au début du cours, l'homme ne lui avait pas prêté la moindre attention et Harry en était heureux.

.

Severus observait son élève du coin de l'œil. Harry Potter, fils de son détestable ancien camarade et de sa délicieuse amie, tous deux aujourd'hui décédés. Le gamin n'avait qu'une vague ressemblance avec ses parents. Bien sûr il avait les mêmes yeux de ce vert si particulier hérités de sa mère et ces cheveux complètement indomptables de son père. Mais sa carrure, son regard, sa posture, il ne les avait pris ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Il ressemblait juste à une brindille prête à se rompre au moindre coup de vent et cette image lui était dérangeante car elle faisait douloureusement écho en lui, le renvoyant à un passé qu'il croyait bien enfoui, profondément, en lui.

Tout au long du cours, Severus surveilla le duo de Poufsouffle. Il connaissait la famille Smith, pas personnellement, le couple ayant déjà quitté Poudlard à son arrivée, mais de réputation. Les descendants de Dame Poufsouffle étaient connus pour être discrets et rester simples, comme l'avait été la fondatrice de Poudlard. Ils travaillaient toujours, fidèles aux principes de leur maison, mais leur travail consistait en un savant tissage, mélange de broderie et magie, art connu de leur seule famille.

Ergyd était une bonne personne à avoir à ses côtés. Harry avait été suffisamment intelligent pour s'en apercevoir.

À la fin du cours, il retint l'enfant jusqu'à être seuls dans la salle de classe. Gardant le silence, il étudia méticuleusement le petit corps face à lui. Harry atteignait péniblement le mètre vingt. Il devait peser à peine plus d'une vingtaine de kilos. Le gamin semblait avoir tout juste sept ans. En plus des stigmates d'une mauvaise croissance le petit arborait, des joues creuses et de larges cernes violettes.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Harry resta sagement immobile devant lui, gardant le regard planté juste sous son visage. Humble et respectueux, il affichait une posture soumise, sans aucun honneur.

D'un geste, il invoqua un parchemin, d'un autre, une plume. Ses lèvres bougèrent sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte mais des lignes se tracèrent sur le support de papier. Severus serra le poing et le parchemin s'enroula avant de disparaître dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

.

Le maître des potions fit un geste de la tête, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry compris qu'il était silencieusement congédié.

Dehors, Ergyd l'attendait, lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce sombre, le rouquin se redressa avec un air interrogatif. Harry haussa les épaules, ne sachant la signification de cette convocation qui n'avait été ponctuée que de silences et gestes mystérieux.

\- Et qu'as-tu pensé de ce nouveau cours ?

\- Ça ressemble beaucoup à de la cuisine ou de la chimie de chez nous, bredouilla Harry.

\- De la chimie ? Connais pas … répliqua Ergyd. Mais ma mère aurait une crise cardiaque si tu comparais devant elle l'art des potions à de la cuisine ! Pouffa-t-il.

Harry ne sut s'il devait rire ou s'excuser et regarda son ami se plier en deux. Heureusement, le rouquin, ne voyant pas son ami rire avec lui, se calma rapidement.

\- En tout cas, le professeur Snape est à la hauteur de sa réputation, fit Ergyd en prenant le chemin de la bibliothèque. Bien, nous avons un livre à récupérer avant d'aller manger ! Viens petit hérisson !

Harry suivit son ami le sourire aux lèvres. Il commençait à apprécier ce petit surnom.

Un tout autre surnom tournait dans sa tête. Après deux heures consécutives passées avec cet homme si grand, tout de noir vêtu, appelé « la chauve-souris des cachots » par leurs aînés, Harry se remémorait un dessin animé que Dudley affectionnait particulièrement. Et lui aussi, il devait l'avouer, car l'histoire le faisait doucement rêver lorsqu'il passait les heures sombres de la nuit dans son placard, sous l'escalier, à observer les araignées.

L'histoire d'un orphelin héritier d'une très riche et noble famille, vivant seul avec son majordome dans son immense manoir et qui choisissait de se masquer la nuit pour répandre le bien dans sa ville.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture !_

 _J'attends vos retour, à bientôt !_


	12. Chapter 11

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Cette fiction vient de passer les 100 reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est super ! Merci ! Merci à ceux qui commentent, ceux qui m'encouragent ! Merci aussi aux followers et à ceux qui m'ont mis en favori !_

 _Après moult réflexions, cette histoire sera plutôt courte et sa fin sera ouverte. Pas d'inquiétudes, je ne vous laisserais pas en plan, il y aura une vraie fin, mais je ne veux pas m'embarquer dans une très longue fiction. J'en ai déjà une qui me tiens à cœur et qui me prend beaucoup de temps, « Réapprentissage » et une troisième dont beaucoup attendent la deuxième partie que je ne peux travailler comme je veux … Bref. Je ne spoilerai pas plus :P Je répondrai à vos questions si vous en avez_

 _Ceux qui lisent « Réapprentissage », reconnaîtront sûrement un petit passage ;)_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

.

Dans la bibliothèque, les deux garçons découvrirent plusieurs ouvrages sur le dressage des chouettes. L'un d'entre eux était écrit par la même historienne que leur livre « Histoire de la Magie », qui leur servait de manuel dans la matière du même nom. Baltida Tourdesac leur apprit ainsi que les hiboux avaient commencé à être dressés et utilisés comme postiers au XIVème siècle. Ils firent donc plus de recherches sur cette époque.

Harry était un peu noyé dans le flux d'informations que Ergyd arrivait à tirer de tous ces bouquins, mais il suivait ses indications avec minutie et dénichait tous les livres dont son ami lui dictait la côte. Il commençait à entrevoir une logique dans le rangement des étagères surchargées de la bibliothèque.

\- Là ! Chuchota-t-il avec force pour indiquer qu'il avait trouvé l'encyclopédie qui se référait à l'époque cherchée.

Ergyd s'approcha alors et prit l'épais manuscrit que lui tendait Harry. Il l'ouvrit, feuilleta un peu les premières pages et trouva enfin le sommaire. Se référant au titre, il chercha la bonne page. Quand ce fut fait, il parcourut le texte minuscule du doigt et finit par s'arrêter sur un petit titre en italique.

\- Dresseurs et dresseuses de chouettes et hiboux du siècle, lut-il.

Harry se pencha dessus et découvrit ce qui semblait être une liste. Cependant, elle était encore plus difficile à déchiffrer que ses manuels. L'écriture était penchée, serrée, tout en fils liés et déliés, incompréhensible pour lui.

\- C'est une liste de tous les dresseurs … Archibald, Hector, Cassius … Ce peut être une bonne source d'inspiration pour un nom de chouette !

\- Le vendeur m'a dit que c'était une fille.

\- Oh. Et bien cherchons une dresseuse !

Il parcouru un peu plus rapidement la liste des yeux. Celle-ci s'étendait sur toute la page en quatre colonnes. Chaque nom était accompagné d'une ville et de deux dates, sûrement celles de naissance et de mort de chacun des dresseurs.

Ergyd atteignait la troisième colonne quand enfin il s'arrêta.

\- Hedwige ! C'est un nom de fille, Hedwige. Non ?

Harry haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas.

\- Ce serait la première dresseuse de hiboux.

\- C'est un joli nom, confirma le petit brun.

Il répéta le nom plusieurs fois, le soufflant du bout des lèvres.

\- Oui, ça me paraît bien, affirma-t-il.

Ergyd lui sourit et referma l'énorme manuscrit, le rangea, ainsi que tous les autres livres qu'ils avaient sortis, à l'exception d'un seul à l'aspect bien plus moderne que tous les autres titré « Comment bien s'occuper de son familier ? ».

\- Je te le lirai ce soir, indiqua Ergyd à son ami en lui pointant le livre du doigt.

Harry acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers des tables libres. Ils avaient encore quatre heures de cours cet après-midi et ils devaient encore bien relire leur cours de Sortilège et Botanique.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'installer qu'ils remarquèrent l'heure. Le repas allait bientôt être servi dans la Grande Salle. Ils auraient encore un peu de temps après, avant leur premier cours de l'après-midi pour entamer leurs devoirs.

.

Ergyd profita de la concentration de son ami sur la rédaction au propre de son premier paragraphe pour rédiger sa lettre. Il avait décidé d'écrire à sa mère au sujet de Harry, elle saurait quoi faire et lui dirait qui prévenir.

.

 _Chère maman,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi que papa et Brocvan*. Salue-les de ma part. (A-t-il enfin vaincu papa à l'escrime ? J'en doute, mais sait-on jamais. Si ça arrive, tiens-moi au courant, ou pas, Brocvan sera assez fier pour s'en vanter tout seul)._

 _Mes cours se passent très bien, les cours sont intéressants (sauf celui d'histoire de la magie, c'est toujours Binns qui est professeur et il semble être aussi soporifique que tu le disais). Ah, et le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a changé aussi. La malédiction doit encore faire office._

 _Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que j'ai été réparti à Poufsouffle, en revanche, je peux t'informer que je m'y suis déjà fait des amis. Tout le monde est très gentil, mais j'ai fait la rencontre d'un garçon bien particulier._

 _Les journaux ont du rapporter cet événement : Harry Potter, nouvel élève de Poudlard, réparti à Poufsouffle et non à Gryffondor, comme tout le monde l'attendait. Eh bien, il s'avère que Harry est très différent de l'image que le monde à de lui. Tu as deviné, j'ai sympathisé avec lui. Ce ne fut pourtant pas chose aisée. Il est farouche le petit hérisson ! (Tu verrais ses cheveux, on dirait plein de petits pics qui partent dans tous les sens, c'est assez mignon)._

 _C'est de lui dont je veux te parler. Tu sais, il est très maigre, il ne mange presque pas, ne sait pas bien lire, à peine écrire (alors c'est pire avec les plumes de l'école), mais surtout, le pire, c'est qu'il est persuadé d'être un monstre ! Il dort sous son lit, pas dedans et trouve ça normal ! J'ai réussi à lui faire dire que c'était ses tuteurs qui l'appelaient comme ça. Mais c'est vraiment étrange, parfois j'ai un peu peur, pas de lui, mais pour lui._

 _Maman, que dois-je faire ?_

 _J'attends ta lettre avec impatience, je t'en prie, réponds vite !_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Ergyd_

.

Il eut juste le temps de faire un détour par la volière avant de se rendre en cours, Harry l'accompagnant et en profitant pour donner son nom à sa nouvelle compagne.

.

Le soir même, alors que tout le monde était attablé dans la Grande Salle, de nombreux hiboux se précipitèrent vers les cinq tables accueillant toute la population de Poudlard. C'était l'heure habituelle du courrier, mais cette fois-ci, l'un des volatiles déposa une épaisse lettre devant Ergyd. Celui-ci reconnu immédiatement le sceau de sa famille. Il la lut rapidement, souriant aux premiers paragraphes racontant une énième défaite de son frère face à son père, levant les yeux au ciel devant les milles recommandations à propos de sa réussite scolaire, mais redevint sérieux à la fin.

Harry avait vu que son ami avait reçu une lettre, mais mais n'en fit pas cas. Après tout, Ergyd avait une famille aimante chez lui, il leur avait envoyé une lettre ce midi, il était normal que ses parents y répondent ce soir. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur, mais se détourna rapidement, finalement soulagé que l'attention de son ami soit concentrée ailleurs. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à manger la quantité astronomique de nourriture qu'il avait placée dans son assiette.

Bizarrement, les autres Poufsouffle, s'ils le saluaient poliment le matin, souhaitaient le bon appétit aux repas et disaient « bonne nuit » le soir, n'empiétaient jamais sur son intimité. Et il en était de même à table. Ses camarades étaient présents, lui souriaient lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, les préfets lui demandait de ses nouvelles lorsqu'ils se rencontraient dans les couloirs, mais ils n'étaient jamais invasifs et c'était agréable. Il ne sentait pas le besoin de se cacher.

Lorsque le dîner prit fin, Harry et Ergyd se levèrent.

\- Je dois rencontrer Madame Chourave, je te rejoins dans la salle commune ?

Harry mit une seconde à répondre. Une seconde pendant laquelle il se demanda pourquoi, mais rapidement il revint à lui. Il n'avait aucun droit de poser ce genre de question. Alors il sourit et hocha la tête. Ergyd répondit à son sourire et partit vers les escaliers montant dans les étages tandis que Harry prenait ceux qui descendaient vers la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

Ergyd patienta quelques minutes avant que sa directrice de maison n'arrive.

\- Monsieur Smith, que puis-je pour vous ? Avez-vous un problème ?

\- Je vais bien, madame. Je voudrais vous parler …

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de murmurer :

\- C'est au sujet de Harry, madame.

La professeure ouvrit la bouche, mais resta silencieuse, acquiesçant seulement avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau et d'inviter son élève à entrer. Elle lui indiqua un fauteuil derrière son bureau et s'installa elle-même de l'autre côté.

\- Dis-moi tout Ergyd.

Le petit rouquin prit une grande inspiration et passa plusieurs fois ses mains sur ses cuisses, dans un geste nerveux. Il ne voulait pas le faire, Harry lui avait donné sa confiance. Il avait l'impression de le trahir en parlant à leur directrice de maison. Pourtant, c'est ce que lui avait conseillé sa mère et il avait totalement confiance en son jugement. Elle connaissait Madame Chourave et si elle lui disait qu'il devait lui parler, alors il le ferait.

Et il déballa tout ce qu'il savait, au début, difficilement, avec une boule dans la gorge, puis avec empressement, nerveusement, jusqu'à craquer et finalement se mettre à pleurer. Pomona se leva et vint s'agenouiller auprès de lui, posant une main sur son genou et passant l'autre dans son dos.

\- Tu as bien fait de venir me parler.

La femme soupira.

\- Nous sommes en train de faire une enquête. L'équipe pédagogique entière est sur le coup, tu n'es pas le seul à faire un signalement. Ton témoignage est précieux. Me permets-tu de garder le souvenir de notre conversation dans un flacon de sorte à pouvoir le réutiliser auprès des autorités compétentes ?

\- Vous allez contacter les Aurors ? Paniqua Ergyd, réalisant l'ampleur que pouvait prendre son intervention.

\- Ergyd, ton témoignage ne fera qu'accélérer la procédure, car procédure il y aura quoi qu'il arrive. La famille de Harry est néfaste pour lui, ton rapport le corrobore. Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser. Si tu veux, nous ne dirons rien à Harry de ton apport de preuves. Il n'aura pas à le savoir.

.

Quand Ergyd quitta le bureau, les couloirs étaient vides. Il était encore chamboulé par l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir. Après négociation, il avait accepté que Madame Chourave conserve son souvenir et il s'en voulait énormément. Même en reconnaissant que sa professeure avait raison, qu'il avait fait la bonne chose, que c'était pour le bien de Harry, il conservait une boule dans le ventre.

Il fit tout le chemin jusqu'à sa salle commune lentement, tentant de se recomposer un visage serein. Harry n'allait sans doute poser aucune question, mais lui savait. Il allait lui mentir et ça lui tordait les tripes.

C'était pour son bien, c'est ce qu'il se répéta une ultime fois avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de caresser la glycine qui gardait l'entrée du domaine des Poufsouffle.

.

 _*Brocvan n'existe pas, je l'ai composé à la manière traditionnelle galloise avec les deux mots « broc » qui signifie blaireau et « van » qui signifie combattant._

 _._

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	13. Chapter 12

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos messages et encouragements ! Même si moins nombreux pour le précédent chapitre ... J'espère que celui-là vous plaira :)_

 _Je vous souhaite d'ores et déjà d'excellentes fêtes !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

.

Ergyd fut étrange toute la fin de semaine. Harry le surveillait du coin de l'œil mais n'osait dire un mot de travers, encore moins lui poser une question, suivant son petit bonhomme de chemin à travers les cours, les devoirs et les révisions. Vendredi était arrivé à une vitesse fulgurante et il avait l'impression de se noyer sous la charge de travail. Ergyd, lui, tentait de garder le sourire, mais il conservait une boule au fond de la gorge. Et les professeurs, quant à eux, accumulaient leurs dernières preuves.

À dix-sept heures tapantes, madame Pomfresh, les professeurs Chourave et Snape, ainsi que le directeur Dumbledore étaient réunis dans le bureau directorial. Albus avait devant lui les mots de , transmis par la directrice de Poufsouffle, et celui du maître des potions, ainsi que les témoignages réunis de toute l'équipe éducative.

\- Nous attendons Filius qui devrait nous rejoindre dans une petite poignée de minutes, il avait encore cours avec les Gryffondor. Minerva termine plus tard, mais m'a déjà transmis son rapport.

Et en effet, le petit professeur de sortilèges apparut peu de temps après et adjoint une liasse de papier à celle déjà conséquente présente sous le nez du directeur.

\- Bien. Nous avons statué hier sur la nécessité de faire intervenir un médecin extérieur afin de constater la situation de Harry. Vous m'avez tous rendu vos témoignages, Poppy y a joint son rapport médical fait en début de semaine. J'ai contacté le ministère de l'éducation hier, un médecin a été nommé pour venir ce soir. Il devrait être là d'ici une petite demi-heure. Pomona, peux-tu aller chercher monsieur Potter, je te prie ?Nous nous retrouvons à l'infirmerie.

La professeure de botanique acquiesça et se leva pour partir à la recherche de son élève.

\- Bien, Poppy, veux-tu bien nous prêter ton domaine ?

\- Évidemment, fit l'infirmière en reniflant, la tête haute. Mais j'exige d'assister à la consultation.

Le regard du directeur se mit à briller davantage.

\- Évidemment.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'antre de Poppy Pomfresh, où cette dernière apprêta un lit spécialement pour son futur pensionnaire. Ils attendaient que le médecin arrive en compagnie d'Albus qui l'avait attendu dans son bureau.

Harry et sa professeure les devancèrent.

\- Bonsoir Harry, l'accueillit Filius.

Severus l'observa répondre timidement et être guidé par leur dragon d'infirmière vers le lit tout juste fait pour lui. L'enfant était suivi de près par ses collègues, attentifs.

Albus apparu à ce moment accompagné d'un homme presque aussi grand que lui.

\- Harry, mesdames, messieurs, voici le docteur Green, il va mener l'observation.

L'homme en blouse blanche fit un hochement de tête sec pour tous et se dirigea sans attendre vers l'enfant. Harry avait des yeux de chouette, soulignés par de grandes cernes violettes, l'ensemble rehaussé par ses lunettes rondes. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se jouait autour de lui.

Tout au long de sa consultation, Dr Green resta relativement silencieux, n'élevant la voix que pour demander à l'enfant de changer de position, toujours avec douceur malgré sa froideur apparente. Harry obéissait obligeamment à la moindre injonction et se laissa totalement manipuler.

Puis, l'homme lui fit une remarque qui glaça l'ensemble du corps enseignant de Poudlard :

\- Tu as une hygiène déplorable.

Mais pire encore fut la réponse de l'enfant.

\- Je devais prendre ma douche de la semaine ce soir …

Le docteur resta impassible et posa tout un panel de questions à l'enfant, allant de « Combien de fois par jour te laves-tu les mains ? » à « Combien d'amis avais-tu à l'école ? ». Évidemment, lorsque Harry répondit qu'il n'avait pas été dans une quelconque institution d'éducation avant Poudlard, (le) Dr. Green prit des notes. L'enfant répondait toujours honnêtement, fidèle à son credo de toujours être sincère avec les adultes.

Cependant, lorsque les questions commencèrent à porter sur sa bizarrerie ou, pire, sur sa famille, l'une des phrases de sa tante lui revint en mémoire : « Méfie-toi du discours de tes professeurs, ils voudront tenter de te retourner la tête ! Ils te diront que nous sommes les monstres, mais tu sais ce qu'il en est réellement. » et Harry commençait à comprendre ce que sa tante avait voulu lui dire.

Poppy ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

\- Merlin … Harry, mon chéri, tu sais que ce qu'ont fait ces gens n'est pas normal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- N'intervenez pas, je vous prie, la coupa alors Dr Green.

L'infirmière de Poudlard fut sidérée, mais une main du directeur sur son épaule retint la remarque qu'elle voulait faire. Elle se ferma alors et afficha un air sévère.

Harry les regardait tour à tour, inquiet d'être la raison de cette agitation. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas rester impassible devant une claire critique de ses tuteurs.

\- C'est faux, murmura-t-il, incapable d'élever la voix face à un adulte.

Toute l'attention revint sur lui.

\- C'est faux répéta-t-il à peine plus fort.

Mais personne ne réagissait alors il continua, il devait les convaincre :

\- C'est faux, ils sont normal* ! C'est moi qui est pas normal ! C'est moi le monstre !

\- Monsieur Potter, finit par dire doucement Dr Green dans l'intention de le calmer.

Ce fut pourtant le déclencheur d'une nouvelle crise d'angoisse de l'enfant.

\- Non ! C'est faux !

Comme les fois précédentes, sa respiration s'accéléra, il se mit à suer et à répéter tout bas :

\- C'est faux, ils sont normal, c'est moi le monstre ! Je dois rembourser ma dette …

À ces nouveaux mots, le médecin se figea. Cette fois, Poppy ne se priva pas d'intervenir. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, le souleva et le plaça rapidement sur le lit. D'une main, elle attrapa une fiole de potion calmante et la lui administra.

Après à peine une minute, Harry sombra dans l'inconscience.

\- Vous avez bien fait, approuva le Dr Green.

L'infirmière acquiesça et borda l'enfant soigneusement.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, monsieur Green ? Demanda Albus.

Un long silence empli l'infirmerie. Le docteur nommé par le ministère souffla, jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes, mais en vérité plus pour reprendre contenance que par nécessité de les consulter.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y aucun doute à avoir. Je vais, dès ce soir, entamer les procédures de retrait de l'enfant à sa famille. Avez-vous un moyen de le placer le temps du week-end ? Chez une personne de confiance et qui a connaissance de son cas, de préférence, qui pourrait l'isoler le temps de lui faire prendre conscience des normes sociétale en vigueurs dans le monde sorcier ? Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'a du être sa première semaine ici.

\- Nous avons tous veillé sur lui ! S'indigna la professeure Chourave.

\- Je n'en doute pas, madame. Cependant, d'après mon diagnostique, c'est presque un accompagnement quotidien qu'il lui faudrait. Monsieur Potter a des lacunes dans tout ce qui concerne la normalité, même ce qui vous semble plus élémentaire. En témoigne sa réflexion sur son hygiène ou le rapport de son ami, monsieur Smith.

Le médecin soupira encore.

\- D'ailleurs, si je pouvais rencontrer ce jeune homme, ce serait bien. S'il souhaite rester l'ami de monsieur Potter, il doit recevoir quelques recommandations.

\- Je vous mettrai en contact avec lui, répondit Albus.

\- Je prendrai monsieur Potter pour le week-end, affirma une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent le maître des potions qui affichait un air déterminé. Le Dr Green lança un regard au directeur, quémandant son avis sur la question. Albus fit un infime clin d'œil d'approbation avant que le médecin n'approuve à voix haute.

\- Très bien, fit-il. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Pour que qui est de la garde officielle de monsieur Potter, je sais que son statut est particulier et qu'il ne peut atterrir n'importe où, mais il me faudra tout de même ouvrir un dossier officiel. Je ferai en sorte que tout ça reste discret, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen de court-circuiter le ministère en proposant d'office une famille ? Demanda la professeure Chourave.

Étonnés et pensant qu'elle se proposait personnellement se charger de la garde l'enfant, elle qui avait déjà une très grande famille, mais aux enfants majeurs et eux-mêmes parents depuis longtemps, ils se tournèrent tous vers elle les yeux un peu écarquillés.

Considérant leurs têtes, elle chassa l'idée d'un mouvement de la main et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne parle pas de moi !

Elle se planta devant le médecin et, le regard fiché dans le sien, elle demanda :

\- Pouvez-vous me laisser la soirée ?

Dr Green eut un signe de déni.

\- Je dois poser mon rapport ce soir à 20h au plus tard.

Madame Chourave fronça les sourcils.

\- J'en ai pour une heure.

Aussitôt dit, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, laissant son assistance décontenancée.

Harry se réveilla au son de la porte qui claquait. Poppy se précipita à ses côtés et contrôla son état.

\- Comment te sens-tu, mon petit ?

Harry, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé, papillonna des yeux avant de les fixer sur elle. L'infirmière répéta alors encore sa question à laquelle l'enfant acquiesça avant de bredouiller un vague « bien ».

Pendant ce temps, Albus murmurait à l'oreille du médecin :

\- Peut-être que Harry n'a pas à attendre votre verdict pour partir ?

\- Évidemment, vous avez raison, il sera mieux au calme, dans un environnement sécurisant et saint.

Se retournant il interpella le professeur tout de noir vêtu :

\- Monsieur Snape, pouvez-vous partir sous peu ?

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Du fait de son statut passé, ses affaires étaient dédoublées dans son lieu de vie et ses appartements de Poudlard, dans le cas où il aurait dû fuir ou se réfugier dans l'un ou l'autre endroit. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une simple et petite valise. D'un autre, celle de Harry apparut à ses côtés.

Après un dernier hochement de tête vers ses collègues, Severus empoigna la main de l'enfant et tous deux quittèrent l'infirmerie.

.

*non ce n'est pas une erreur de français, souvenez-vous, Harry n'a pas beaucoup de vocabulaire et c'est une erreur fréquente que même les gens cultivés font, donc il me paraissait légitime qu'il fasse la faute.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonne vacances (pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir), de bonnes fêtes (quelles que soient celles que vous fêtez !) et bon week-end pour tout le monde ^^_

 _À bientôt !_


	14. Chapter 13

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Bonne année ! ^^ Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses, mais n'oubliez jamais : ce n'est pas en faisant des souhaits que l'on réalise ses rêves … Il faut se sortir les doigts du cul et oser ! ;)_

 _Merci à tous pour vos messages et encouragements ! Ils sont toujours plus nombreux et ça fait très plaisir ! Pour une fois, j'ai eu du temps pour écrire, alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre plus long que tous les autres ! (Je suis très impatiente d'avoir vos retours … Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres et il sort du cadre de Poudlard, donc j'appréhende un peu ^^)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

.

Dans un état second, encore un peu embrouillé par les calmants présents dans son sang, Harry suivit son professeur jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard. Il avait compris qu'on l'emmenait ailleurs, le directeur les avaient interrompus avant de quitter l'infirmerie et lui avait expliqué qu'il allait passer son week-end chez son professeur. Il avouait qu'il avait alors un peu paniqué, mais quand son professeur de potion s'était planté face à lui, son air sévère l'avait quelque peu rassuré.

Il ne réagit plus à son environnement que lorsqu'il croisa Ergyd qui l'attendait là. Harry fut d'abord heureux de le voir, puis il avisa son air chagrin. Le rouquin affichait un visage grimaçant, se tordait les doigts et se mordait les lèvres, les yeux humides. Aussitôt, Harry fut inquiet pour lui.

\- Ergyd ?

Ergyd éclata soudainement un sanglot.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry ! Je ne pouvais pas le garder pour moi ! Je devais le dire ! Je devais le dire !

Harry ne comprit pas de quoi parlait son ami, mais son professeur le pressa d'avancer alors il fit ce qui lui était demandé. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, il ne put que voir son ami au loin qui les avait suivi du regard.

\- Nous allons transplaner, l'informa le professeur Snape en s'arrêtant.

Harry leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Son professeur était si grand et lui si petit, qu'il lui arrivait à peine aux hanches.

\- Ça ne va pas être très agréable. Fermez les yeux et accrochez-vous à moi.

L'enfant ne réfléchit pas, acquiesça et empoigna le bras tendu du maître des potions. Il serra fort les paupières et, une seconde plus tard, il fut comme aspiré dans un tube étroit. Peu après, il atterrit durement et ne s'en sortit indemne que grâce à la poigne de son professeur sur lui. Aussitôt, il fut trempé par la trombe d'eau qui tombait du ciel.

Il fallut une bonne minute à Harry pour se ressaisir et redresser la tête. Quand ce fut fait, il ne put qu'être époustouflé par le paysage face à lui. Jamais il n'avait pareil tableau. Peu lui importait la pluie qui le mouillait tout entier. Là, devant lui, s'étendait une lande écossaise typique où les couleurs de l'automne coloraient les marais de oranges et bruns, venant se mêler aux verts subsistants. Au milieu de ce nul-part vallonné et brumeux, où quelques montagnes faisaient office d'arrière-plan, se dressait une vielle maison de pierre grise, massive et pourtant si haute, une de ces maison-tour de l'ancien temps. Tout autour, restaient les vestiges d'anciens parcellaires depuis longtemps laissés à l'abandon.

\- Nous sommes dans la région des Highlands, à quelques kilomètres de Glen Coe. Voici ma maison, répondit Severus à la question muette de son élève.

Voyant l'enfant frissonner – il faut dire que le mois de septembre était très frais ici, surtout avec la pluie – l'homme s'empressa de prendre le chemin vers l'ancien manoir. La nuit tombait et le petit devait être fatigué. Sans oublier que Harry devait au moins prendre un bain avant de dîner.

S'approchant de la bâtisse, Harry fut un peu apeuré. Son aspect était austère de l'extérieur et semblait peu lumineuse. Elle était très haute, possédant trois étages, mais plutôt étroite. Tout comme ses fenêtres, très minces qui lui donnait une allure élancée. Deux tours de cheminées imposantes couronnaient le toit de lauzes.

Harry fut doucement poussé sur le côté et son professeur se dressa devant la porte d'entrée en bois sculpté. Il attrapa le heurtoir et le cogna une unique fois. En réponse, la bête qui ornait le panneau de pin lustré s'éveilla, sa gueule s'ouvrit et demanda :

\- Le mot de passe ?

Severus se pencha dessus et murmura quelques mots. La bête émit une sorte de rugissement et laissa le passage libre. Le propriétaire des lieux pénétra donc, entraînant son élève avec lui.

Là, une grande salle s'offrait à eux. Elle occupait en vérité toute la surface de la maison au sol, soit environ cinquante mètres carrés. L'espace était divisé en deux par un escalier en colimaçon de la même pierre que l'ensemble de la maison. D'un côté, une cuisine rustique aux murs de pierres apparentes et aux dalles brutes habillaient l'espace. Un évier directement taillé dans la pierre, une vieille chaudière à bois et quelques établis et placards couvraient les murs. De l'autre, les murs et le sol étaient couvert de tapis et tapisseries épais aux couleurs chaudes, mais passées. Au milieu de cet espace-ci, une table en bois massif prenait presque toute la place, avec ses six chaises et son vaisselier authentique. Les deux luminaires qui pendaient du plafond fonctionnaient avec des bougies et de chaque côté de la pièce, se dressaient deux immenses cheminées aux foyers ouverts.

D'ailleurs, le premier geste de Severus fut de tous les allumer avant de se retourner vers l'enfant et de lui désigner un petit porte-manteau ainsi qu'un petit meuble à chaussures qui empiétaient sur l'espace cuisine. Puis il sortit les deux valises de sa poche, leur rendit leur taille originelle et les fit disparaître dans leurs chambres.

\- Voici ma maison.

Il laissa l'enfant se dévêtir puis attendit d'avoir toute son attention.

\- Avant toutes choses, nous allons établir quelques règles.

Harry acquiesça, tout ouïe. Severus appréciait cette application qu'avait l'enfant à s'investir dans la plus petite tâche qui lui était demandée, malheureusement, elle était aussi devenue malsaine et c'était l'une des choses dont ils auraient à discuter ce week-end.

Avant toute chose, il leur appliqua un sort de séchage et lui indiqua une chaise.

\- Bien, nous allons passer deux jours ici, nous rentrerons à Poudlard dimanche dans la soirée, juste après le dîner. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry obligeamment.

\- Cette maison est aussi la tienne pour ces deux jours, tu y auras une chambre, au deuxième étage, en face de la mienne. Nous ferons le tour après pour que tu puisses visiter. Tu as le droit de dormir dans le lit, sous les draps, ils sont pour toi, prononça-t-il volontairement de façon distincte. Cependant, reprit-il. Je veux que tu la tiennes rangée et propre. C'est entendu ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

Severus savait que de cette manière, l'enfant obéirait car les consignes étaient claires et justes. Il y avait une contrepartie à son droit et elle était préétablie de façon certaine.

\- Les repas sont à heures fixes, les mêmes qu'à l'école, tu y assisteras sans fautes et mangeras ce que je te servirai. Il n'y aura aucune négociation.

Il planta son regard noir dans celui vert menthe à l'eau qui lui faisait face. Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté, même pas la moindre once de sévérité, ni dans son ton, ni sur son visage. Il avait été ferme, mais une certaine empathie filtrait dans ses mots et Harry la saisit parfaitement. Il en fut d'ailleurs grandement intrigué, mais il n'oubliait pas que l'homme attendait une réponse de lui donc il acquiesça. Severus acquiesça alors lui aussi, lentement, en un accord tacite.

\- Au premier étage, se trouve un salon où tu pourras te rendre librement. Il contient une vaste bibliothèque. Tu peux y prendre tous les livres qui sont à ta portée, ceux qui sont plus haut te sont interdits. Ils contiennent des sujets inappropriés à des enfants de ton âge. Tu as compris ?

Une fois de plus l'enfant acquiesça. Plus l'adulte lui énonçait de règles, plus il se sentait en sécurité. Le cadre strict était tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu. À Poudlard, il avait trop de libertés et ça l'avait complètement déconcerté et décontenancé. Il avait été sur les nerfs toute la semaine et aujourd'hui, enfin, il retrouvait un semblant de normalité.

\- Au deuxième étage, se trouve les chambres et la salle de bain où tu t-y laveras le corps au moins une fois par jour, le soir, de préférence, pour te coucher propre dans tes draps. Puisque tu te laveras les cheveux ce soir, tu n'auras pas besoin de le refaire ce week-end, sauf si tu souhaites te laver ici avant de rejoindre Poudlard dimanche. En ce cas, nous aviserons. Nous monterons au deuxième dès que nous en aurons terminé avec les règles de vie. Tu peux aller dans la salle de bain quand tu veux. S'y trouvent aussi les commodités.

Il lança un regard entendu à l'enfant qui lui répondit par un autre signe de tête.

\- Dans la journée, tu n'as pas le droit de pénétrer dans ma chambre, mais la nuit, si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me chercher. Je ferai au mieux pour y répondre.

Il fit une courte pause avant de poursuivre sur un ton un peu plus sévère :

\- Harry, je veux que tu me préviennes au moindre problème, c'est compris ?

L'enfant prit un temps d'hésitation, mais comme les fois précédentes, s'accorda à cette nouvelle règle.

\- Bien. Au dernier étage se trouve le grenier. Il n'y a rien de bon pour un enfant là-haut, que de vieilles choses. Je ne veux pas que tu y montes. Tout comme la cave.

Severus plaça ses deux mains jointes sur la table, face à Harry et appuya sur ses prochains mots :

\- Le sous-sol est un laboratoire de potions. C'est un endroit dangereux où je conserve des ingrédients précieux. Je ne veux pas que tu y pénètres, sous aucun autre prétexte qu'une extrême urgence.

\- Oui, monsieur.

L'homme laissa passer une poignée de seconde de silence avant de conclure :

\- Une dernière chose : Je veux que tu n'hésites pas à poser une question, ni à me prévenir du moindre problème. Je suis très sérieux, Harry. C'est important, tu comprends ?

\- Ou … oui, monsieur, bredouilla l'enfant le nez bas.

Le professeur se leva et vint s'accroupir auprès de lui. Il posa une main sur son genou et, de l'autre, lui releva le menton.

\- Harry. Dans ta famille, un certain nombre de choses t'étaient interdites. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire des choses que les autres faisaient, reformula-t-il plus simplement pour être certain que l'enfant le comprenait. Ici, c'est chez moi et il y a des règles différentes. Je vais t'apprendre une chose simple : ce qui n'est pas interdit, est autorisé. Si tu te poses la question, tu peux me demander pour être sûr et moi je te dirais si tu as le droit ou non, c'est d'accord ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Bien. Et si nous allions le prendre ce bain ?

L'enfant esquissa un maigre sourire et l'homme l'entraîna vers les étages.

Au deuxième, il y avait trois portes qui donnaient directement sur le palier de l'escalier. Une à gauche que Severus indiqua comme sa chambre et une autre à droite, celle de Harry.

\- Je te la montrerai après et tu pourras t'installer.

Ce fut la dernière porte, en face des marches, qu'il ouvrit. Derrière, se trouvait un grand baquet de bois, une petite étagère remplie de flacons au-dessus d'un petit lavabo, lui aussi directement taillé dans la pierre. Il y avait aussi un petit meuble de bois sombre ainsi qu'un lieu d'aisance légèrement encastré dans le mur qui donnait vers l'extérieur.

Severus remplit le premier d'un _Aguamenti_ et réchauffa l'eau d'un autre sort. D'un autre coup de baguette, il alluma les bougies qui éclairèrent la pièce, puis il sortit une serviette du petit meuble. Enfin, d'un _Accio_ , il fit venir un change pour l'enfant.

\- Déshabille-toi, tes affaires sont là, fit-il en indiquant le petit paquet qu'il portait.

Il le déposa sur le meuble à serviette, puis se tourna vers l'enfant :

\- Je te laisse ?

C'était une vraie question, Severus savait que ce qui pouvait être évident pour un enfant lambda, ne l'était pas forcément pour celui-ci. Harry baissa d'ailleurs les yeux et se tortilla les doigts. Son professeur laissa une minute passer. Il savait que le maître mot de ce week-end allait être « patience ».

\- Harry je te prie de respecter les règles que je viens d'énoncer, finit-il par dire calmement. Si tu as une question, pose-là, un problème, dis-le.

L'enfant émit un vague bredouillage dont Severus ne comprit rien.

\- Plus distinctement, que je comprenne, demanda l'homme d'un ton relativement doux.

\- J'ai un peu peur, répéta Harry plus distinctement à peine plus fort.

L'adulte se pencha à sa hauteur.

\- De quoi as-tu peur, Harry ?

L'enfant montra du doigt le baquet et Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est un baquet en bois, tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif, remplit d'eau chaude.

Il trempa le bout de ses doigts dedans et informa le petit d'un ton plat :

\- Elle n'est pas trop chaude, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu peux te déshabiller, entrer dans l'eau, te laver … Hum.

Il fit un geste de la main et un des flacons de l'étagère vint à lui.

\- Voici du savon, tu peux aussi l'utiliser pour tes cheveux. Je le fais-moi même, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il se releva et posa sa main sur le tas de vêtements sur lequel il avait mis la serviette.

\- Quand tu as fini, sèche-toi correctement et étend ta serviette ici, continua-t-il en désignant une petite patère au dos de la porte. Tu pourras mettre ces vêtements, ce sont les tiens, ceux que tu as acheté avec la professeure Chourave. Je serais de l'autre côté de la porte, dans ma chambre, mais avec la porte ouverte. Quand tu sortiras, nous irons manger. Prend ton temps, lave-toi correctement. Tu sais comment faire ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Bien, je te laisse.

Severus sortit de la petite pièce, referma la porte derrière lui en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur, puis, quand la porte fut close, soupira fortement. Il allait devoir faire une potion ce soir. Une longue et complexe potion, juste pour décompresser. Il savait dès le début que ce serait difficile, que l'enfant demanderait du temps et de l'attention. Cependant, il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça lui prendrait autant d'énergie. Après avoir fait craquer ses épaules, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y ranger ses affaires. Il sentait que le week-end allait être long.

Consciencieusement, il plaça chaque catégorie de vêtement sur une étagère précise de son armoire. Ce meuble, cette chambre, cette maison toute entière et le terrain qui en faisait le tour, il les avait acquis le jour même où il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était Albus qui lui avait conseillé de trouver un abri secret, un trou où se cacher en situation critique. Elle lui avait servi quelques fois, il y avait déversé une certaine quantité de sang et y avait passé plusieurs semaines de rétablissement pour se remettre de missions particulièrement ardues. Mais, malgré le contexte, il avait fini par s'y sentir chez lui. C'était étrange, car la maison n'avait rien d'accueillant, ni le moindre confort, mais elle lui avait en quelques sortes sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

Il ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé quand il entendit des bruits de petits pas, puis celui de la clenche de la porte d'à côté. D'un coup de baguette il laissa son linge se ranger de lui-même et vint à la rencontre de l'enfant.

Quand Severus croisa le regard de Harry, il sut que le repas ne devrait pas durer. Le petit était exténué, c'était inscrit sur son visage.

\- Viens, descendons manger.

En bas, Severus désigna la table à l'enfant tandis qu'il fouillait les placards de la cuisine. Il en sortit quelques légumes laissés sous stase lors de son dernier passage et les envoya d'un coup de baguette sur la table du coin salle-à-manger afin de les préparer. Puis il invoqua une bûche sèche et la glissa dans la cuisinière, avant d'y mettre le feu lançant ainsi la chauffe de la plaque de cuisson en fonte. Enfin, d'un geste de la main, il fit venir à lui deux couteaux et deux planches à découper et rejoignit l'enfant.

\- Tu vas m'aider à les couper.

Il tendit un exemplaire de chaque outil à Harry et sépara les quelques légumes en deux tas, le sien un peu plus conséquent que celui de l'enfant.

\- Je veux des morceaux de ce gabarit, de cette taille, reformula-t-il en lui montrant un exemple.

Harry acquiesça et se mit au travail, étonnant Severus au passage car, contrairement à ce qu'il avait montré en classe, il était plutôt habile. Il maniait le couteau avec dextérité et ses gestes étaient précis. Il se promit de poser la question. Plus tard, lorsque la _Grande Conversation_ viendrait.

Quand l'ensemble fut correctement émincé, Severus mis le tout dans une petite marmite qu'il remplit d'eau et déposa sur la cuisinière.

\- Ce sera prêt dans vingt minutes, en attendant, veux-tu commencer le repas par un morceau de pâté ?

Sans attendre la réponse de Harry, l'homme appela d'un _Accio_ à table la terrine de pâté et le quignon de pain qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt. De même que des assiettes, deux plates et deux creuses, ainsi que deux verres, des couverts et un pichet, le tout se plaça directement face à eux.

\- Aguamenti, fit de nouveau Severus en pointant sa baguette sur le pichet. C'est un sort qui, comme tu peux le voir, sert à faire apparaître de l'eau. Très pratique dans de nombreuses situations, encore faut-il avoir un récipient pour la contenir. Il suffit de taper légèrement le contenant choisi en prononçant distinctement la formule.

Harry sourit à l'explication, heureux d'apprendre un nouveau sort sans avoir à trimer pour comprendre des lignes dans un manuel. Ses professeurs les avaient prévenus, ils ne pourraient étudier l'entièreté des sorts en classe, donc ils allaient surtout se concentrer sur ceux aux gestes compliqués, tout en leur enseignant où trouver des indications pour les sorts simples du quotidien. Ne tiendrait ainsi qu'à eux de progresser et d'apprendre un plus large panel de sorts. Il en était de même pour la métamorphose, les défenses contre les forces du mal, etc. Il leur était évidemment interdit de s'entraîner seul, cependant. Ils avaient des heures d'études dans la Grande Salle pour se faire, où un professeur était toujours là en surveillance pour intervenir en cas de problème. Seules les potions requéraient du matériel particulier, mais le maître des potions aussi avait instauré des heures de permanence pendant lesquelles quelques chaudrons restaient à disposition des élèves voulant s'exercer.

Severus avait profité de ce petit temps d'instruction pour tartiner deux morceaux de pain avec le pâté de campagne qu'il avait sorti et venait d'en poser un sur l'assiette de l'enfant. Sans plus de mots, il continua avec le sien avant de mordre dedans. Du coin de l'œil, il observait l'enfant. Ses gestes et paroles avaient été délibérées, il attendait maintenant de voir la réaction de Harry. Mangerait-il sans poser de question ? Oserait-il refuser ? Ou ne ferait-il rien, laissant la tartine là où il l'avait posée ?

Après un temps d'hésitation, pendant lequel Harry regarda fixement le morceau de pain en se mordillant les lèvres, l'enfant jeta un regard timide vers l'adulte qui l'ignora volontairement. Il lui fallut une autre minute pour sortir sa menotte de dessous la table et se saisir de la tartine. Lentement, il la dirigea vers sa bouche et, après un énième coup d'œil à son professeur, il la mangea. Du bout des lèvres, d'abord, comme s'il ne connaissait pas le goût de la chose et qu'il avait peur d'être empoisonné, puis à pleines dents une fois qu'il en eut un bout en bouche. Severus en fut alors satisfait.

Le temps qu'ils aient mangé leur entrée, la soupe fut prête. Severus envoya leurs premières assiettes se laver dans l'évier et remplit les creuses. Deux louches pour l'enfant, trois pour lui. Le dîner se passa en silence, avec pour seul fond sonore les cuillères qui raclaient le fond des assiettes. L'ambiance n'était pas lourde, au contraire, elle était plutôt paisible. L'enfant se perdait dans ses pensées tandis que Severus le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous deux fini leur repas, l'homme sourit à Harry qui avait terminé son assiette sans émettre la moindre protestation ni même laisser apparaître la moindre grimace. Il le félicita donc, ce que l'enfant prit avec émotion, puis l'accompagna à l'étage.

Harry dormait debout et Severus du se tenir derrière lui de crainte qu'il ne perde l'équilibre dans les escaliers. Pénétrant dans la chambre, il laissa l'enfant la découvrir pendant qu'il invoquait des draps et une couverture bien chaude. Elle n'était pas bien grande, un lit deux places prenait presque tout l'espace. Ce dernier était accompagné de deux petites tables de nuit, d'une grande commode et d'un minuscule bureau. Autant dire qu'il ne restait que peu de place pour circuler. De grands et épais rideaux encerclaient la seule fenêtre de la pièce à travers laquelle seule l'obscurité de la nuit était visible.

De quelques coups de baguette, Severus clos les tentures, alluma une bougie près du lit et invoqua le pyjama du petit.

\- Un sort empêche la bougie de laisser propager sa flamme. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux la laisser allumer toute la nuit, ou l'éteindre.

L'homme fit un autre geste de la main et un flacon vint à lui, puis un verre. Il versa le contenu du premier dans le second et le tendit à Harry.

\- Bois ça, c'est une potion pour que tu dormes sans cauchemars.

L'enfant prit le verre et but la potion sans difficultés.

\- Bien, couche-toi. Je vais apposer un sort sur ta chambre qui me préviendra à ton réveil ou au moindre problème.

Severus poussa doucement Harry dans son lit et le borda. Le temps d'un instant, il hésita, mais il finit par se pencher sur l'enfant et lui embrasser le front avant de rapidement s'en retourner. Il referma la porte derrière lui et descendit dans la cave.

À la fin du repas, des images de son enfance avaient fini par ressurgir et s'était calquées à celle de l'enfant face à lui. Il ne voulait à présent qu'une seule chose : se changer les idées. Et rien de telle que se lancer dans la conception d'une potion complexe pour cela.

Severus soupira. La nuit aussi allait être longue.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	15. Chapter 14

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Vous avez de la chance … Hier, je n'avais encore que 500 mots pour ce chapitre, mais hier soir j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration … Et voilà ! \o/ ^^_

 _Merci à tous pour vos messages et encouragements ! Le chapitre précédent vous a beaucoup plu, vous avez été très nombreux à commenter et je vous en remercie ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci ! ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

.

Du coton, partout, noir, douillet, chaud, il était dans du coton. Son esprit commença à s'éclaircir et Harry se demanda où il pouvait être. Il se sentait si bien, l'endroit était confortable, apaisant. Finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit donc, mais il faisait toujours aussi noir. Gigotant un peu, il sentit du tissu sous ses mains. Il était couché.

En sursaut, il prit conscience qu'il devait être dans un lit. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il essaya de s'extraire des draps et de la lourde couverture qui pesait sur lui, mais ne réussit qu'à s'emmêler plus encore. Paniquant, il gesticula davantage, jusqu'à s'écrouler par terre, emportant avec lui un pan de rideau ce qui amena finalement un peu de lumière dans la pièce.

Finissant de se défaire des tissus qui s'étaient enroulés autour de son pieds, il contempla son environnement. La chambre était petite et sombre, avec pour seul source de lumière la fenêtre étroite. Les murs de pierre recouverts de tapisseries rouges et vertes donnaient une ambiance étouffante à la pièce. Le lit, lui, était assez semblable à celui qu'il avait à Poudlard. Cependant, dans celui-ci, deux personnes pouvaient s'y coucher confortablement. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir le ciel rosé de l'aube.

Il fallut une bonne poignée de seconde de plus à Harry pour qu'il se souvienne de la veille au soir et de sa venue avec son professeur de potion dans cette maison étrange. Maintenant qu'il se souvenait, il se demandait pourquoi il avait été envoyé ici. Avait-il été si mauvais que son directeur ait décidé de l'isoler ? Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été très bon élève cette semaine et il avait manqué à beaucoup de ses règles. Était-ce une punition ? Cette maison n'avait même pas l'électricité, il le savait, il avait cherché des yeux partout et il n'y avait nul part traces de prises électriques ou d'interrupteurs muraux. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait que des bougies pour éclairer les pièces.

Cependant, il chassa rapidement cette idée. D'abord, son directeur ne connaissait rien des règles des Dursley. Et ensuite, son professeur l'avait autorisé à prendre un bain chaud hier. Le baquet était certes petit, mais il lui avait largement suffit pour se tremper les fesses et les genoux, ainsi que se laver les cheveux. Son professeur lui avait même embrassé le front une fois qu'il fut couché. Ça avait été le geste le plus intime et affectueux qu'il ait reçu de sa vie, surpassant le cadeau de son oncle qui datait de plus d'un an maintenant, même s'il avait été plus fugace.

À ce souvenir, il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et senti à nouveau ces papillons dans le ventre, les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait ressenti lors de sa sortie au Chemin de Traverse. Il en était bêtement ému et fit tout pour reprendre contenance.

Ce ne pouvait définitivement pas être une punition. Il venait de se réveiller dans le meilleur endroit qu'il ait jamais eu : un lit confortable avec des couvertures chaudes et douillettes. Son oncle et sa tante ne le lui aurait jamais permis une de ces choses.

Bien sûr, il savait que sa famille ne le traitait pas normalement. Il avait remarqué ce père, au square, qui était affectueux avec son enfant, ou cette mère qui réconfortait sa fille en pleur, d'ailleurs, Dudley lui-même ne recevait pas le même traitement que lui. Mais il était un monstre, donc il considérait que c'était normal qu'il reçoive un autre comportement, d'autres gestes.

Alors sa question revint : que faisait-il ici ?

.

Severus n'avait dormi que quatre heures, mais c'était plutôt habituel pour lui. De mémoire, il n'avait jamais dormi plus de six heures d'affiler, il lui arrivait même souvent de ne pas dormir du tout. Quatre était un bon chiffre. D'autant plus que ce fut quatre heures réparatrices puisqu'il s'était vidé la tête juste avant de se coucher, son sommeil avait donc été bon. Ce fut ainsi de bonne humeur qu'il se réveilla avec le soleil, à sept heure trente précise.

Sa bonne humeur fana quelque peu quand il se souvint que son week-end allait être difficile. Les objectifs étaient nombreux et il allait devoir tous les réaliser avec son petit protégé, sans faute, avec manière et sans brusquerie.

C'est alors qu'un souvenir lui vint à l'esprit. Sa collègue, le professeur McGonagall, lui avait rédigé une liste lors de sa première année d'enseignement. Celle-ci comprenait, et expliquait, tous les comportements possibles d'un enfant et les réactions appropriées à avoir.

Étant donné qu'il avait été un Mangemort et, avant ça encore, un enfant maltraité sans notion d'un comportement normal, surtout vis à vis des enfants, sa collègue avait réalisé cette liste comme béquille. Considérant sa matière comme dangereuse et son comportement approprié, il n'avait jamais fait l'usage de cette liste. C'était l'occasion de la ressortir.

Il avait tout juste eu le temps d'enfiler une robe de chambre et de descendre prendre un café lorsqu'il senti le sortilège posé sur la chambre de son petit pensionnaire lui signifier que Harry était réveillé. Il remonta donc le chercher.

Arrivé en haut, il découvrit l'enfant debout au milieu de sa chambre, fixant le plafond d'un air absent.

\- Harry, enfile un pull, nous allons descendre prendre le petit déjeuner.

Silencieusement, l'enfant acquiesça et fit comme demandé avant de le suivre deux étages plus bas. Severus ne fit aucune remarque et opéra comme s'il de rien n'était.

Harry vit son professeur commencer à sortir plusieurs choses de ses placards et à confectionner une omelette et du bacon grillé.

\- Je peux le faire ! S'empressa-t-il de dire en s'approchant rapidement des plans de travail.

L'homme lui jeta un regard circonspect, haussant un sourcil, mais l'enfant ne comprit pas.

\- Je sais cuisiner ! Je peux le faire !

\- Si je ne peux me prononcer quant à votre capacité de cuisiner, je peux en revanche m'avancer à dire que ce n'est pas votre rôle. Vous pouvez m'aider, si vous le souhaitez, mais je me charge des fourneaux.

C'était étrange comme il ne parvenait pas à fixer une façon de s'adresser à l'enfant. Il ne cessait de passer du tutoiement au vouvoiement. Chaque fois qu'il intervenait comme un professeur, la deuxième formule semblait être un réflexe, pourtant, lorsqu'il devait prendre son rôle de tuteur temporaire et bienveillant, c'était la première qui prenait le dessus.

Severus secoua la tête pour sortir ces drôles de pensées de son esprit et chercha plutôt des yeux la liste qu'il avait invoquée plus tôt. Il la trouva posée sur la table, côté salle-à-manger et la fit venir à lui. Il vérifia alors rapidement ce que pensait sa collègue de ce problème. Parcourant les lignes du parchemin des yeux, il finit par tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait :

« _Si tu es en classe, en situation de professeur face à un élève : privilégie le vouvoiement, marque de respect et de distance entre les deux statuts. Si tu es en privé, avec un élève venant chercher conseil auprès de son directeur de maison, tu peux envisager le tutoiement. Attention, cependant, à rester correct et prudent, cette pratique ne doit pas donner lieu à des débordements_ ».

Bien, il semblait qu'il ait bien fait. Harry était un enfant poli et timide, il ne craignait pas d'irrespect venant de lui.

.

Une fois la table mise et les plats devant eux, le duo mangea tranquillement son premier repas de la journée.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'est une créature magique, Harry ?

L'enfant cessa de manger, arrêtant son geste en cours, la bouche ouverte. Il écarquilla les yeux puis, la seconde d'après, prit une meilleure posture.

\- Non, monsieur.

Severus posa ses couverts, croisa ses mains sous son menton et énonça :

\- Une créature magique est ce qui s'approche le plus d'un animal dans le lexique moldu. Cependant, elles sont plus que cela. Dans le monde magique, il y a les sorciers et bon nombres d'autres espèces capables de magie ou issu d'elle, on n'en sait très peu sur leurs origines. Certains sorciers pensent ainsi que les sorciers ne sont en vérité qu'une sorte de créature magique parmi tant d'autres, comme certain moldu pensent que l'Homme est un animal.

Le professeur contempla un instant le visage de son élève pour évaluer sa compréhension de la discussion. Quand il perçu une forte attention de la part de Harry, il poursuivit :

\- Ce n'est ni faux, ni vrai et nous ne débattrons pas sur le sujet aujourd'hui. Maintenant, savez-vous ce qu'est un moldu ?

Harry mit une poignée de secondes à répondre, craignant une mauvaise réponse.

\- Ce sont ceux sans m … magie ?

\- Est-ce une question ou une affirmation, Harry ?

\- Euh, une réponse ?

Severus prit sur lui pour ne pas s'agacer et expliqua :

\- Les moldus sont effectivement des hommes sans magie. Mais savez-vous vraiment ce qu'est un homme ? Ne répondez pas, c'est rhétorique … Enfin, peu importe. Je ne vais pas faire de biologie, ce serai beaucoup trop long et fastidieux, c'est à dire, difficile, mais voilà un résumé.

Il prit une longue inspiration et énonça :

\- L'Homme est un mammifère, c'est notre catégorie d'espèce. Nous ne pondons pas d'œufs, la grossesse se fait dans le corps des femmes, nous avons de la peau et des poils, bref. Nous sommes des mammifères. De l'ordre des Primates, comme les singes, si tu préfères, seule espèce vivante des Hominidés. Les Hominidés sont toutes les espèces qui nous sont en quelques sortes cousines, des ancêtres. Nous sommes caractérisés, c'est à dire défini, par notre cerveau volumineux, plus gros que la moyenne par rapport à notre corpulence, notre station verticale, notre maintient debout, nos mains préhensiles, qui peuvent porter et saisir, et par une intelligence douée de facultés d'abstraction, de généralisation, et capable d'engendrer le langage articulé, la parole. Voilà ce qu'est un Homme.

Avisant la mine quelque peu perdue de son élève, Severus précisa :

\- Ne cherche pas à tout comprendre. Ce n'est pas ce qui est important ici. Ce qui l'est, en revanche, c'est que cette description correspond aussi à l'espèce sorcière. Un sorcier est exactement la même chose qu'un moldu. Nous sommes des Hommes, cependant, les sorciers ont cette capacité supplémentaire de contrôler la magie.

Le visage de Harry reflétait sa perplexité. Une intense réflexion était visible dans ses yeux. Il était concentré sur le discours de son professeur et essayait d'en saisir le plus de sens possible.

\- Nous ne savons pas où ce nouvel embranchement de l'espèce Hominidé s'est créée, les traces les plus anciennes de magies remontent à l'Égypte antique, mais le manque d'écrit sur la question ne signifie pas la non-existence du sujet. Une équipe de Langues de Plombs, qui équivaudraient vaguement à des chercheurs scientifiques moldus, planchent dessus, mais ils sont trop peu nombreux et puisque la magie ne laisse pas de trace aussi loin dans le passé, ils ne sont guère plus efficaces que les archéologues moldus.

Severus prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille pour se réhydrater la bouche avant de continuer :

\- Tu as sûrement entendu parler de moldus aux capacités sensorielles extraordinaires.

Harry dénia.

\- Eh bien, il existe des personnes, considérées comme moldu car ne pouvant contrôler la magie, qui possède quelques facultés, par exemple on connaît les médiums ou les rebouteux, qui manipule le magnétisme et les ondes. D'autres extrasensoriels peuvent être gênées par des régions du monde ayant connu un grand bouleversement récent, ou ils ne supportent pas les zones à hautes fréquences radios, comme les grandes villes. Tu comprends ?

Harry n'en était pas certain, mais ne voulant pas ennuyer son professeur, acquiesça. Severus n'en fut pas dupe, mais poursuivit tout de même :

\- Ces personnes ont un petit quelque chose en plus qui leur permettent ces capacités. Cette chose est en réalité la magie, mais chez eux, elle est en trop faible quantité pour être manipulée à notre niveau, celui des sorciers. Même chez les sorciers, il y a des différences de puissance de cette chose que nous appellerons noyau. En effet, chez certain il est naturellement plus gros, chez d'autres plus petit. Et la génétique et l'épigénétique n'y sont pas totalement étrangères, même si elles sont encore loin de nous avoir révéler tous leurs secrets. À ce jour, nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi deux moldus peuvent donner naissance à un sorcier, ni pourquoi deux sorciers peuvent donner naissance à un cracmol.

Severus ayant remarqué le froncement de sourcils de son élève, tenta d'expliciter :

\- Le corps humain est fait de plein de choses, c'est très compliqué et complexe, retient seulement le mot « gènes ». Ces gènes qui nous composent, entre autres, forment nos corps et notre identité. Tout être est unique, il n'y en a pas deux semblables. Même deux vrais jumeaux ne sont pas exactement pareil.

Harry acquiesça. Il avait remarqué, chez des jumelles qui vivaient autrefois dans son quartier, que, malgré les apparences, elles avaient de nombreuses différences.

\- Un cracmol est le terme employé chez les sorciers pour désigner ces personnes nées avec si peu de magie qu'elles ne peuvent l'utiliser. C'est le cas du concierge de Poudlard, monsieur Argus Rusard.

Le regard de l'enfant s'éclaira un peu. C'était un sujet véritablement intéressant et qui répondait à beaucoup des questionnements de Harry sur les monstres, les sorciers et la magie en générale, autant qu'il posait de nouvelles questions. Il espérait que son professeur allait continuer sur sa lancée à lui faire ce petit cours d'Histoire de la Magie bien plus passionnant que les cours qu'il avait eu avec son ectoplasme de professeur à Poudlard.

Seulement, Severus avait un but derrière tout ça et il devait poursuivre :

\- Maintenant que ceci est plus ou moins clair, connaissez-vous la définition du mot « monstre » ?

Aussitôt, toute la curiosité qui était venue à Harry pendant la conversassions disparue pour ne laisser qu'un blanc dans son esprit. Un blanc paralysant qui obstrua immédiatement toute capacité à réfléchir.

Severus sut qu'il avait été trop brusque. D'un geste vif, il invoqua un dictionnaire, se leva et, en deux grandes enjambées, se plaça aux côtés de son élèves.

\- Harry. Je vais te lire la définition exacte du mot monstre dans le dictionnaire. Ainsi, tu sauras qu'il n'y a aucune interprétation à avoir sur ce terme avec lequel tu te définis. Écoute-moi attentivement. Je peux avoir ton attention encore quelques minutes ? Ensuite, nous ferons une pause.

L'enfant sortit un peu de son brouillard et mit tous ses efforts dans sa concentration. Lorsque Severus estima que c'était suffisant, il débuta sa lecture :

\- « _Monstre : Individu dont la morphologie est anormale, soit par excès ou défaut d'un organe, soit par position anormale des membres._ » Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre. Passons à la suivante : « _Personne qui provoque la répulsion par sa laideur, sa difformité._ » là encore, ce n'est pas ton cas, je puis te l'assurer. Poursuivons : « _Personne qui suscite la crainte par sa cruauté, sa perversion._ » tu ne provoques ni crainte, ni cruauté. Suivante : « _Créature légendaire, mythique, dont le corps est composé d'éléments disparates empruntés à différents êtres réels, et qui est remarquable par la terreur qu'elle inspire._ » tu n'es pas une créature légendaire, ça se saurait, quoiqu'en dise la presse ! Et enfin : « _Animal dont la grande taille, la laideur ou l'aspect féroce inspire l'étonnement ou la crainte._ » tu n'es ni laid, ni féroce et tu es loin d'avoir une grande taille. Aucune de ces définitions ne correspond à ta description. Peux-tu en convenir ?

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux brillants. Il ressemblait à un faon prit dans les phares d'une voiture.

\- Es-tu l'une de ces choses, Harry ? Répéta Severus en captant le regard de l'enfant. Non. Tu es un enfant, un Homme, plus précisément un sorcier. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Quelque chose lâcha au plus profond de lui et Harry éclata en sanglots. Severus ne put que réceptionner le petit corps qui s'abandonnait à la vérité et le tenir contre lui.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! À bientôt !_


	16. Chapter 15

**Quelle galère ! Désolée pour le retard, le site ne voulait pas que je télécharge le nouveau chapitre -' J'ai rien pu faire du week end !**

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos messages et encouragements toujours plus nombreux ! Ça fait très plaisir que vous appréciez ma fiction :) J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre … ^^_

 _Attention, petite leçon d'histoire en perspective :P_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS : Un petit conseil : mettez-vous, si vous le pouvez, au fond de votre lit ou bien calé sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture ou un plaid bien chaud, lisez ce nouveau chapitre avec du Damien Rice dans les oreilles (en ce moment, un petit concert gratuit se trouve dans « Arte Concert, soirée de poche », facilement trouvable sur internet) et passez un excellent week-end ;)_ **(Bon du coup c'est plus trop valable, mais le conseil reste le même quelque soit le jour ! ^^)**

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

.

Severus avait laissé les pleurs se tarir et avait conduit l'enfant à l'étage pour qu'il s'habille, puis l'enjoignit à le rejoindre en bas quand il serait prêt. Une fois que ce fut fait, ils sortirent tous les deux. Il faisait frais en cette fin d'été. Ils étaient silencieux, marchaient lentement et profitaient du paysage. En apparence, tout était paisible. Dans les faits, leurs deux esprits étaient en ébullition.

Ne voulant pas que Harry cogite trop sur des pensées plutôt anxieuses, Severus chercha un moyen de détourner son attention. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se lança :

\- Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, les premières traces des sorciers remontent à l'Égypte antique, il y a environ 3500 ans. D'après les archéologues, les hommes qui font des recherches sur notre passé, les sorciers vivaient aux côtés des moldus et étaient très respectés par eux. On ne connaît rien de la magie qu'ils pratiquaient, seulement qu'ils utilisaient sûrement des sceptres plutôt que des baguettes.

L'homme jeta un œil à son élève pour vérifier que son discours ne tombait pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Puisqu'il semblait que ce ne soit pas le cas, au vu de la mine concentrée de l'enfant, il poursuivit :

\- Ce n'est que dans la Grèce antique, environ 800 ans plus tard, que les sorciers sont passé à l'usage plus pratique de la baguette. À peu près, car les datations sont assez incertaines concernant la transition des deux pratiques. À priori, à ces deux époques, les sorciers vivaient comme les moldus. Ce n'est qu'au Moyen-âge que les sorciers commencèrent à se cacher.

Après la grimace de Harry, Severus précisa :

\- L'époque médiévale, le Moyen-âge, commence dans notre région du monde vers les années 500 après Jésus-Christ, soit il y a un peu moins de 1500 ans. Nous séparons l'Antiquité du Moyen-âge car il y a un changement fondamental dans les sociétés d'Europe. Ce changement est long, mais marque la transition entre une période dans laquelle dominent plusieurs divinités, plusieurs dieux, et une autre où la société ne croit plus qu'en un seul dieu. Cette nouvelle religion prend beaucoup d'ampleur et transforme diamétralement la société.

L'enfant acquiesça et il put continuer son récit :

\- Au Moyen-âge, donc, les nouvelles croyances qui accompagnent cette nouvelle religion, décrivent des êtres diaboliques aux pouvoirs destructeurs, mystérieux … Les moldus deviennent craintifs et les sorciers, jusqu'alors bien intégrés, sont pris pour cible, pourchassés, persécutés et tués.

Les yeux de l'enfant étaient écarquillés, toutes pensées concernant sa propre histoire oubliées. Severus décrivit un peu ce qu'était le monde pour les sorciers à cette époque, la façon dont ils devaient se cacher, l'invention de certains sorts destinés à mieux les dissimulés aux moldus.

Harry fut ébahit devant les faits d'arme de Wilfred Elphick, ce chevalier mort en héros lors d'une bataille entre les moldus et les sorciers, dans laquelle le sorcier s'était sacrifié pour permettre à tout un village de s'enfuir. Il dévora les descriptions du professeur lui parlant de la création de Poudlard et de la vie de ses fondateurs, ou encore celles de la création du Conseil des Sorcier par Barberus Bragge, le premier état du Ministère de la Magie. Le Moyen-âge avait vu les prémices de la société sorcière telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Le XIIIème siècle était appelé Grand Siècle Magique, lui apprit Severus, car ce fut dans les années 1200 que les plus grandes découvertes en arithmancie permirent de créer de nouveaux sortilèges. C'était aussi lors de ce même siècle qu'eut lieu la première Convention Internationale des Sorciers qui donna naissance au Tournois des Trois sorciers, mais il fallut encore une centaine d'année avant que les premières lois de dissimulation aux moldus soient mises en œuvre.

.

Severus interrompit sa leçon d'histoire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bourg d'un petit village. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que l'étroit chemin de terre, sur lequel ils avaient commencé leur balade, s'était transformé en route goudronnée. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient, mais comprenait que c'était un lieu moldu quand il aperçut quelques habitants vaquer à leurs occupations ici et là.

L'homme les guida jusqu'à une petite supérette, surprenant Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Severus semblait familier des lieux et s'orienta facilement dans les quelques petits rayons. L'enfant ne connaissait pas ce commerce, bien sûr, mais ils étaient tous fais sous le même modèle et rapidement il sut se repérer. Son professeur lui confia même de petites tâches simples, comme se procurer quelques fruits et légumes. Cela le rendit incroyablement fier, enfin il savait faire quelque chose et pouvait venir en aide à quelqu'un. Même si ce service n'était peut-être pas à la hauteur de ceux qu'il avait reçu, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Ainsi, quand Harry rapporta son sac de courses, Severus le félicita pour ses bons choix :

\- Ces avocats, carottes et courgettes sont mûrs juste comme il faut, c'est du bon travail, Harry. Nous allons pouvoir faire de bons plats avec tous ces fruits et légumes, qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry lui offrit un sourire resplendissant, empli de fierté.

Sur le chemin du retour, Severus repris son petit cours improvisé d'histoire, contant les guerres contre les géants, puis contre les gobelins. Mais aussi le premier tournois de Quidditch, en 1473, pendant lequel il devint interdit d'usé de sa baguette en cours de match. Ou encore les nombreuses découvertes et fondations, telle que celle de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, en 1591, le premier du genre dans le monde sorcier. Vint ensuite la guerre contre les trolls, au début du XVIIème siècle, les nombreuses révoltes gobelines, les premières lois régentant les créatures magiques.

\- C'est en 1692 que le Code internationale du Secret magique prit effet. Depuis lors, la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, plus communément connu sous son acronyme CIS, a pour mission de veillé à son bon respect de par le monde.

Harry écoutait religieusement. Ce petit cours était une aubaine pour lui qui avait tant de mal à lire. Là, il n'avait qu'à tendre l'oreille et resté concentrer pour tout comprendre et ne rien oublier. Sûrement que ça lui serait bénéfique pour la suite de ses études.

\- Le Ministère de la Magie anglais tel qu'on le connaît aujourd'hui, prit forme en 1754. Et le premier ministre fut Edgar Strougler, aussi inventeur du strutoscope.

Harry resta perplexe devant le nom de ce qui semblait être un objet magique. Il avait déjà entendu ce mot lors de sa visite du Chemin de Traverse avec sa professeure, mais hormis l'image qui lui vint à l'esprit, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, ni à quoi ça pouvait servir. Il se fit la note mentale de demander à Ergyd, lorsqu'il rentrerait au château, s'il rentrait.

Il dut rater un épisode car lorsqu'il fut de nouveau attentif, Severus était déjà arrivé à la deuxième moitié du XIXème siècle, période agitée, apparemment, par de nombreuses luttes sociales pour la reconnaissances des droits aux créatures magiques, aux gobelins, ainsi qu'au travail des femmes, à l'étonnement de Harry.

Severus arrêta de nouveau sa leçon alors que commençait la première guerre mondiale chez les moldus. Ils étaient arrivés. L'homme murmura le mot de passe à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer.

Tous deux rangèrent consciencieusement les denrées tout juste achetées et s'attelèrent à la préparation du repas. La matinée avait bien avancé et, bientôt, il serait l'heure du déjeuner. Ils confectionnèrent de concert une tarte aux légumes et une crème au citron pour le dessert. Les gestes habiles du maître des potions guidaient ceux un peu plus timides de Harry. Pourtant, l'enfant avait une certaine dextérité dans ses gestes et, quand Severus lui donnait les instructions, il les respectait avec brio.

Quand tous deux se mirent à table, le professeur put de nouveau complimenter son élève :

\- C'est excellent, Harry. Nous avons fait du bon travail.

Encore quelques mots qui firent le plus grand bien à l'enfant. Seulement, ce week-end ne serait, pas pour réparer l'esprit et le petit cœur cassé de l'enfant, ce serait là la mission de sa nouvelle famille. Lui devait, au contraire, rompre les idées reçues que Harry avait sur ses tuteurs actuels et le monde.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'enfant ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, désolée que LA grande conversation ne soit pas pour tout de suite, mais je souhaitais un moment d'accalmie pour notre petit hérisson et son tuteur momentané ;)_

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos retours !_

 _Passez un bon week-end_ **une bonne semaine !** _et à bientôt :)_

.


	17. Chapter 16

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos messages et encouragements ! Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !_

 _Aujourd'hui je vous délivre un chapitre un peu plus long que la moyenne. On s'approche de la fin … J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je voulais vous prévenir aussi : il y a des chances pour que je saute une semaine de publication. Mon concours approche à grand pas et j'ai pas mal de boulots en plus à côté, ce qui me prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie ! Et comme ma fiction « Réapprentissage » à ma priorité, si je dois n'en publier qu'une, ce sera elle. Donc il risque d'y avoir un ou plusieurs suspens dans les semaines à venir (mon concours est début avril et cette incertitude perdurera jusqu'à ces dates). Pas d'inquiétudes, cependant : je terminerais cette histoire ! Elle me tient à cœur et vos encouragements m'ont beaucoup porté !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ;)_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

.

\- La règle n'a pas changé, Harry. Tu dois manger. Ce n'est pas une question de droit, c'est une question de besoin. L'homme, le sorcier, nous avons besoin de nous nourrir chaque jour et à chaque heure de repas pour être en bonne santé. Un enfant de ton âge, encore en pleine croissance, a besoin d'autant plus d'énergie qu'un homme comme moi.

L'enfant face à lui tremblait un peu, mais arrivait à tenir son regard, comme Severus le lui avait demandé. Il avait picoré sa part de tarte jusqu'au bout, mais Harry avait ensuite hésité à continuer avec la crème dessert. Après un regard appuyé de son professeur, il consentit à finalement déguster sa pâtisserie. Par petites bouchées, il la mangea entièrement et Severus en fut satisfait.

Quand tous deux eurent finit leur repas et que la table fut débarrassée, ainsi que la vaisselle lancée, le professeur conduisit son élève au salon, à l'étage. Là-bas, ils s'installèrent confortablement, Severus y veilla : Il alluma un petit feu de cheminée, distribua un petit coussin et un plaid, puis prit place près de son élève, sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

\- Harry, si tu es ici aujourd'hui – et je sais que tu te poses la question – c'est parce qu'une procédure a été lancée à l'encontre de tes tuteurs.

L'enfant s'était crispé, mais Severus était certain qu'il ne comprenait pas encore l'entièreté de la situation et c'était son rôle de la lui expliquer.

\- Nous avons constaté, mes collègue, l'infirmière, le directeur, quelques-uns de tes camarades et moi, de nombreuses choses qui nous ont dérangé. Ton comportement était assez révélateur et ton corps portait les stigmates de mauvais traitements.

Harry avait tressailli, il avait peur de ce qui pouvait lui être reproché, mais Severus avait levé la main Le professeur savait que ses propos seraient mal interprétés, il s'empressa donc de compléter sa pensée :

\- Tes tuteurs avaient pour devoir de prendre soin de toi et ils ont échoué en tout. La bonne santé, la bonne éducation, tu n'as reçu rien de tout cela et tu n'étais pas heureux avec eux, Harry. Tu aurais du avoir une instruction à la maison ou être inscrit à l'école et ça n'a pas été le cas. Tu aurais du manger à ta faim tous les jours, dormir dans un lit, dans une chambre, ne serait-ce que dans un lieu décent, tu aurais du recevoir un minimum d'affection, comme tout ce que mérite un enfant. Sais-tu tout cela, Harry ?

L'enfant évita son regard, mais Severus se pencha sur lui et releva gentiment son menton.

\- Harry, il faut que tu le comprennes, ça. Ton oncle et ta tante auraient du te donner toutes ces choses et ce n'est pas normal qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait, tu comprends ?

Son élève acquiesça, mais le professeur savait que cela mettrait du temps pour que l'enfant le comprenne, l'accepte et le reconnaisse. Tellement de temps, sûrement, qu'il se passera plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois peut-être, voire quelques années s'il n'était pas bien entouré. Cependant, de cela, Severus ne doutait pas. Sa prochaine famille, qui qu'elle soit, serait bonne pour l'enfant, Albus et toute l'équipe pédagogique y veilleraient.

\- Le docteur que tu as rencontré avant que nous partions, hier, expliqua Severus, était envoyé par le ministère pour une enquête officielle. Il a lu nos différents rapports sur les observations que nous avons eu tout au long de la semaine, il t'a examiné et, à l'heure actuelle, il a du rendre son verdict et un dossier a sans doute été envoyé aux services compétents pour te trouver une nouvelle famille digne de ce nom. Une qui saura te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin.

Le professeur fit une pause dans l'espoir que l'enfant s'exprime, ce que Harry fit assez rapidement, à son étonnement :

\- Je vais quitter les Dursley ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Oui, Harry.

\- Mais …

L'enfant se mordit alors les lèvres, certain de faire une bêtise en intervenant de façon intempestive.

\- Dis-moi, Harry.

Le menton baissé et se triturant les doigts, l'enfant hésita longtemps, mais Severus le laissa prendre son temps. Après une poignée de minutes dans le silence, l'homme se pencha sur son élève et posa une main sur son genou.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, Harry. Je promets de ne pas me fâcher. Nous sommes ici, tous les deux pour discuter librement.

Il fallut soixante autres secondes au jeune garçon pour se lancer. Cependant, Severus ne comprit pas les balbutiements à peine chuchotés et du demander à Harry de répéter.

\- Je vais aller où ?

Le maître des potions sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Nous allons te trouver une nouvelle famille. Une famille qui te donnera tout ce dont tu as toujours manqué : de l'amour, un bon petit plat à tous les repas, un endroit où dormir confortablement.

Harry avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à imaginer que cela puisse être vrai. Il savait qu'il n'avait toujours reçu que ce qu'il méritait.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Severus était bien conscient que l'enfant en face de lui aurait du mal à le croire. Seulement, il fallait vraiment essayer.

\- Parce que tu es un enfant et que c'est tout ce dont un enfant à besoin. Il y a des centaines de familles dans le pays qui rêve d'adopter un enfant, Harry. Tu feras le bonheur de l'une d'entre elle, j'en suis sûr.

\- Mais … Et les Dursley ?

Severus soupira. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait advenir de l'ancienne famille de son élève. La justice sorcière n'avait que très peu d'emprise sur le monde moldu. La seule chose dont il était certain, était que plus jamais ils n'auraient de contact avec Harry. Les oubliators s'en assureraient.

\- Des hommes du ministère leur jetterons un sort pour qu'ils oublient le monde magique et ton existence. Ils ne se souviendront plus de toi.

Une drôle de lueur passa dans le regard de Harry. Severus n'était pas certain quant à l'interprétation qu'il devait en avoir, mais, assurément, cette annonce n'avait pas laissé l'enfant de glace. Il craignait que ce soit un autre signe de l'emprise malsaine qu'avaient construit son oncle et sa tante et il n'eut pas tout à fait tort :

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ?

\- Ça veut dire que … je peux pas les rembourser ?

Fronçant les sourcils, incertain et craignant le pire, Severus demanda des précisions :

\- Que veux-tu dire, Harry ?

L'enfant se tortilla de nouveau les doigts avant de répondre :

\- Bah, je dois les rembourser !

\- De quoi dois-tu les rembourser, Harry. Je ne comprends pas, un enfant n'a pas à avoir de dette envers sa famille, surtout à ton âge !

\- Bah …

Harry chercha comment expliquer à son professeur le fonctionnement de sa famille et le contrat entre son oncle, sa tante et lui.

\- Mon oncle, il tient un cahier où il écrit tout ce que je prends de l'eau, quand je mange et l'électricité.

Severus espérait avoir mal compris la phrase maladroite de l'enfant, mais malheureusement il craignait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

\- Tante Pétunia, elle dit que je coûte beaucoup d'argent parce que quand je me lave et bah j'utilise de l'eau et quand je bois aussi. Et puis quand je fais le ménage et bah j'ai besoin de l'eau aussi et des fois et bah j'en prend un peu beaucoup alors Oncle Vernon il est fâché parce que ça coûte cher l'eau. Alors je dois rembourser ! Mais comme j'ai pas d'argent et bah je travaille plus ! Mais si je pars je pourrais plus travailler et je vais pas pouvoir rembourser !

Severus était déconcerté par un tel discours, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve. Il devait expliquer :

\- Ce n'est pas normal, Harry. Un enfant ne doit pas travailler pour obtenir le droit de se laver ou de boire ! Peu importe que tu n'aies pas rembourser cette dette fictive. Tu ne verras plus jamais ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin. Je pense sincèrement que c'est une bonne chose.

Il laissa son élève méditer à tout cela et, après avoir prévenu Harry qu'il revenait dans un instant, s'en alla chercher quelques potions.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'enfant réfléchit aux propos de son professeur. Il n'avait jamais remis en cause la normalité ou l'anormalité de son éducation, mais pour ce qu'il en était de la conclusion de l'homme, il ne savait quoi en penser. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une vie loin de Privet Drive, sans son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Il avait vécu comme ça toute sa vie et, hormis à Poudlard, n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre. Cependant, il était vrai que, depuis qu'il avait découvert le monde magique, bon nombre des paroles de son ami et de ses professeurs avaient chamboulé sa vision des choses.

Il était encore en pleine réflexion lorsque son professeur revint avec trois fioles dans les mains.

\- Voici trois potions. La première est un complément alimentaire pour pallier tes carences. La deuxième est une potion qui t'aidera à digérer. Tu as avalé une certaine quantité de nourriture ce midi et ton estomac n'y est pas habitué, il pourrait se contracter et te rendre malade. Ce serait contre-productif.

Harry acquiesça, approuvant.

\- La dernière est un calmant. Il t'aidera à faire une courte sieste. Tu as besoin de repos et les autres potions agiront mieux si tu dors.

L'enfant eut une petite grimace, mais ne protesta pas et avala les trois liquides peu ragoutants.

\- Bien, tu peux te reposer ici ou dans ta chambre, si tu préfères, peu importe, c'est toi qui choisis. À ton réveille, nous discuterons de la suite du week-end.

Harry préféra se réfugier dans sa chambre et monta rapidement. Dès qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, Severus soupira fortement. Il fit craquer ses cervicales puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Là-bas, il se saisit de la liste de sa collègue et commença à réfléchir à plusieurs points qu'il devrait présenter à son élève.

.

Une petite heure s'était écoulée lorsque Harry émergea. Un rayon de soleil perçait timidement à travers l'étroite fenêtre. Le petit brun se frotta les yeux et baya lâchement. Reprenant doucement ses esprits, il se leva lentement. Après une bonne minute, il n'y tint plus et prit sur lui pour aller aux toilettes.

Soulagé, il hésita à descendre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Son professeur n'avait donné aucune instruction. Il n'entendait aucun bruit, nulle part. Craintif, il descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Tendant l'oreille, il essaya de distinguer l'emplacement de son hôte, mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Avançant plus en avant dans le salon, il découvrit finalement l'homme en pleine lecture, silencieux. Harry fit un pas en avant, mais son professeur semblait tellement plongé dans sa lecture et ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence. Il fit un pas de plus, mais rien ne changea. Gêné, il se demanda s'il devait le déranger ou repartir et le laisser tranquille. Après tout, lui aussi devait se reposer. Il travaillait toute la semaine et devait supporter des centaines d'élève.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu le souhaites.

Harry sursauta violemment. Finalement, son professeur l'avait entendu. Il devait être ridicule. Honteux, il s'approcha et s'assit aux côtés de l'adulte. Severus posa son livre et planta son regard dans celui de l'enfant.

Après un court silence, il demanda :

\- Raconte-moi encore un peu ton quotidien chez ton oncle et ta tante. Tu travaillais au ménage, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Était-ce tout ?

Naturellement, Harry répondit. Ces quelques heures passées avec son professeur de potion l'avaient mis en confiance. L'homme n'avait pas une seule fois élevé la voix, il ne l'avait jamais grondé ni puni. Il l'avait, en revanche, écouté, l'avait rassuré un bon nombre de fois et, surtout, il avait pris soin de lui.

Ainsi passa de longues minutes, puis une heure, un temps pendant lequel Harry raconta sa vie chez les Dursley : son quotidien, ses corvées, ses privations, le harcèlement qu'il avait subi de son cousin, les insultes systématiques de sa tante et le rabaissement de son oncle. Severus serra les dents, se forçant à rester calme, surtout quand son élève lui raconta la « récompense ». Il savait toute la perversité que pouvait exercer un homme de pouvoir, tel que l'était l'oncle de Harry qu'il savait chef d'entreprise, sur un enfant vulnérable. Et il enrageait, mais il savait que, à cette heure-ci, il ne pouvait exprimer son réel sentiment. Il devait attendre que l'enfant ait fini. Ce qui arriva rapidement.

Un silence régnait à présent dans le salon. Harry était vidé et Severus plein de tension. Seulement, il ne pouvait se permettre de la montrer. L'enfant avait encore besoin de son soutient.

\- Viens me voir, Harry. Approche-toi.

Timidement, l'enfant rétrécit l'écart entre lui et son professeur. Il s'assit près de lui, sans oser être trop près. Cependant, Severus voulait tout autre chose :

\- Puis-je te prendre dans mes bras, Harry ?

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Il n'y croyait pas. D'une toute petite voix, il répondit par l'affirmative et, doucement, son professeur referma une douce étreinte sur son petit corps.

\- L'affection n'est pas une récompense, Harry. On en donne parce qu'on aime une personne, parce qu'un enfant en a besoin, parce que c'est agréable.

L'enfant était crispé contre son professeur. Severus ne serrait pas beaucoup, c'était juste ses bras enroulés autour de son élève, de façon réconfortante. Ses mains, l'une posée dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux, faisaient de tous petits gestes pour l'apaiser. Ce qui finit par faire son effet. Harry se détendit et se coula dans l'étreinte.

\- Je t'ai demandé l'autorisation de te prendre dans mes bras, Harry, car il y a une chose primordiale qu'il faut que tu comprennes.

Il resserra brièvement ses bras sur l'enfant et caressa ses cheveux tant pour le garder serein que pour son propre calme.

\- Ton corps t'appartient, Harry. Personne n'a le droit d'y toucher, surtout pas comme ton oncle l'a fait. Ces gestes qu'il a porté sur toi, sont entièrement déplacés et s'apparentent à une agression sexuelle. C'est très grave et il n'aurait jamais du le faire. Il a profité de toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est lui le fautif. À l'avenir, ne laisse personne te toucher de la sorte. Tu verras plus tard, lorsque tu connaîtras l'amour, avec une jeune fille ou un jeune homme, peu importe, si tu veux aller plus loin, mais tu es encore très jeune et personne n'a le droit d'attenter à ta pudeur.

Il soupira et plongea son nez dans les cheveux fou du garçon contre lui.

\- Ça veut dire que personne ne doit te toucher si tu ne le veux pas et encore moins de cette manière, reformula-t-il. Encore une fois, j'insiste parce que c'est important, recevoir de l'affection n'est pas une récompense. Si tu aimes les câlins, demande à un ami, à ta future famille, mais attention : eux aussi ont le droit de refuser, comme tu en as le droit si l'un d'eux te le demande. Certaines personnes sont tactiles, c'est à dire qu'elle aime les contacts, tandis que d'autres sont mal à l'aise avec ça. C'est à toi de découvrir ce que tu aimes ou non.

Il s'écarta un peu de l'enfant pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui dit :

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, si quelque chose te tracasse, si tu as une question à ce sujet, ou à propos d'autre chose, tu peux venir voir un professeur. Nous sommes là aussi pour ça. Nous savons qu'être loin d'un cadre parental pendant si longtemps peut être dur, surtout les premières années. Donc si tu veux parler ou pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir. Nos bureaux sont toujours ouverts à nos élèves. Tu pourras venir me voir quand tu veux, tu comprends ?

Harry, très ému, acquiesça. Ses épaules tremblaient un peu et ses yeux étaient humide, mais un doux sourire ornait ses lèvres.

\- Bien. Alors souviens toi de tout ce que je t'ai dit et tout se passera bien. Maintenant, discutons de quelques règles que tu devras suivre à Poudlard à notre retour.

Le professeur et son élève firent le tour des droits et devoirs d'un enfant, des règles à suivre pour avoir une bonne hygiène de vie et les comportements à avoir en cas d'interrogation ou de problème, quel qu'il soit.

Ainsi, ils passèrent un week-end riche en émotions. Severus s'appliqua à changer les idées de son élève et Harry à exorciser ses années de maltraitance. Il y eut des hauts et des bas, mais ce fut une véritable bouffée d'air pour tous les deux.

Tant pour Harry qui vivait normalement pour la première fois de sa vie, que pour Severus qui s'attachait un peu à son élève particulier.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends vos retours ! :)_

 _À bientôt !_


	18. Chapter 17

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je voulais posté hier, mais le site avait quelques bug ... donc le voilà maintenant !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos messages et encouragements toujours plus nombreux ! Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois et cette semaine encore le chapitre n'est pas bien long … J'ai eu une semaine de fou et ai encore un gros examen lundi … Bref. Peu de temps pour écrire !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

.

Harry était tout apprêté, couvert jusqu'au nez. Dehors, le vent s'était levé et il y avait un petit bout de chemin à faire avant de rejoindre le château de l'école. L'enfant ne savait pas s'il était pressé de retrouver les couloirs de Poudlard ou s'il préférait rester ici, seul avec son professeur. Ça avait été un très agréable week-end, malgré quelques moments étranges.

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsque Severus posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que nous avons dit, Harry ?

L'enfant acquiesça. L'homme remonta sa main jusqu'à sa joue et plongea son regard dans celui de son élève.

\- Tu promets de venir nous voir si tu as un problème, moi ou un autre professeur ?

Harry confirma d'un autre signe de la tête et, après une réponse similaire de l'homme, ils sortirent tous les deux. Ils traversèrent le petit chemin à travers de la lande sur un petit kilomètre, puis l'homme tendit sa main. L'enfant s'en saisit, ils échangèrent un dernier regard et Severus transplana.

Ils atterrirent devant les grilles de l'école, sous une petite bruine. Harry ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu, mais rien n'avait changé ici. Le château dominait toujours le paysage de sa haute et imposante silhouette, le lac brillait toujours des faibles reflets du soleil et les collines et montagnes alentours étaient toujours aussi vertes. De temps en temps, un hibou ou une chouette volait au-dessus de leur tête, seul signe avant-coureur qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu fortement magique.

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans le parc, Harry put donc se préparer mentalement à retourner dans cet environnement plein de monde et de magie. Severus garda presque tout le temps sa main sur l'épaule de son élève, ne la retirant que pour pousser les portes. Il les conduisit à l'infirmerie de l'école. Là-bas, ils devaient rencontrer Poppy pour qu'elle effectue un check-up complet sur l'enfant.

D'ailleurs, l'infirmière les attendait déjà.

\- Installe-toi là, Harry. Ce ne sera pas long.

Elle indiqua un lit derrière-elle et, d'un coup de baguette, fit venir un chariot. Harry obéit docilement, suivit de près par Severus qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Il s'assit sur le petit lit blanc et attendit, tendu, que l'infirmière fasse son œuvre.

Madame Pomfresh lança d'abord de nombreux sortilèges. Tous silencieux, aucun ne révéla un quelconque résultat qu'il put interpréter.

\- Je vais te toucher à quelques endroits, manipuler tes membres, tâter ton ventre, écouter ta respiration … Tout ce que pourrait faire un médecin moldu.

Sa moue dut être explicite car Poppy répliqua :

\- Tu n'as jamais vu de médecin.

Ce n'était pas une question. Harry lança un regard de détresse à Severus, honteux. Aussitôt, le professeur se rapprocha et dit à l'enfant :

\- Tout va bien, Harry. Tu n'y es pour rien. Poppy va y aller doucement.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière qui acquiesça en retour. Ainsi, elle enchaîna les auscultations et touchers pour étudier l'état de santé de l'enfant.

Harry avait bien compris qu'être touché par quelqu'un ne devait pas être pris à la légère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des papillons lui faire des guilis dans le ventre. Il n'y pouvait rien, il avait tellement manqué de contact, que le moindre frôlement lui donnait des frissons.

\- Bien, fit soudainement l'infirmière faisant sursauter Harry. Tu es en parfaite santé, tu n'as qu'une légère carence en fer qui sera rapidement compensée si tu manges équilibré et en bonne quantité trois fois par jours. Tu garderas, hélas, des traces de ta mauvaise croissance. Cela ne se résorbera jamais. Il n'y a qu'une dernière trace que …

Elle se pencha sur son chariot.

\- Si … tu me laisses … une petite seconde …

Elle sembla triturer quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait voir. Sa baguette brilla un instant et, enfin, l'infirmière se redressa. Severus fronça les sourcils et l'enfant ne put être que plus perplexe encore. Il ne voyait toujours rien. Puis, madame Pomfresh se tourna vers lui avec un petit objet qui reflétait la lumière du soleil dans les mains : une paire de lunettes rondes montées sur une fine structure de métal doré.

\- Voilà, dit-elle en posant la monture sur le nez de l'enfant. Dis-moi si elles sont correctes.

Elle se recula pour laisser un champ de vision plus large à son petit patient. Harry regardait partout autour de lui. Tout paraissait infiniment plus net qu'à peine une minute dans le passé, c'était formidable. Il n'avait jamais eu conscience de mal voir, il avait toujours vu ainsi. Mais à présent, il pouvait affirmer qu'il avait une très mauvaise vision.

\- Je me demande comment tu pouvais lire, tu es myope comme une taupe, absolument comme ton père ! Déclara l'infirmière amusée.

Severus, lui, renifla désagréablement à cette remarque, mais passa sur la question et ce concentra sur son élève. Malheureusement, le problème était un peu plus profond qu'une simple myopie en ce qui concernait la lecture, mais il était certain que ces lunettes faciliteraient ses futurs apprentissages.

\- Bien, si tu as fini, Poppy, Albus nous attends dans son bureau.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Oui, oui ! Tout est en ordre, vous pouvez y aller.

.

Harry et Severus se dirigeaient vers le bureau directorial et l'enfant se sentait de plus en plus tendu. L'homme conservait sa main sur l'épaule de son élève et s'évertuait à rester à sa hauteur, calquant son pas sur le sien.

Là-haut, ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt avant de donner le mot de passe à la gargouille. Une fois derrière la porte, Harry prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son rythme cardiaque. Heureusement que son professeur était avec lui, sinon, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de franchir le pas. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Malgré les deux jours en compagnie du maître des potions, il ne pouvait penser autrement. Son professeur le lui avait confirmé : personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il change sa façon de raisonner du jour au lendemain. Le plus important était qu'il garde conscience de cet état de fait et qu'il parvienne, petit à petit, à prendre le dessus sur ses résolutions.

Finalement, le sort décida pour lui car la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur. Celui-ci avait bien entendu détectée leur approche mais, s'inquiétant de ne les voir rentré, il s'était déplacé de lui-même. Harry le regarda avec des yeux de chouette, craintif. Cependant, Severus ne laissa pas l'angoisse s'installer et apposa sa main dans le dos de son élève pour l'encourager et le soutenir.

Une seconde d'hésitation en plus et il pénétra dans la salle.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends vos retours ! :)_

 _À bientôt ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on découvre la nouvelle famille de Harry … !_

.


	19. Chapter 18

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _ **NOTE : C'est plus un petit signe de vie qu'un vrai chapitre, un micro-chapitre … Mon concours est dans une semaine, autant dire que j'ai la tête ailleurs ! D'ailleurs, pour mes lecteurs de « Réapprentissage », il n'y aura sans doute pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, vous comprenez aisément pourquoi … Je m'en excuse d'avance !**_

 _Ce petit aperçu de la suite vous donne au moins la réponse à une partie de vos questions, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus, c'est ce qui était prévu depuis le début. Non, il n'y a pas vraiment de surprise ..._

 _Merci à tous pour vos messages et encouragements toujours plus nombreux ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez l'attente pour la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

.

Harry identifia immédiatement Ergyd. Son ami à la chevelure flamboyante était comme un phare dans la pièce et le regard du petit brun fut automatiquement attiré sur lui. Une bonne distraction à son angoisse. D'ailleurs, le rouquin s'agita à son arrivée.

\- Harry ! S'exclama-t-il. Comment vas-tu petit hérisson ?

Ergyd s'approcha à grands pas et le pris dans ses bras. Harry fut noyé dans l'étreinte mais ça lui fit le plus grand bien. Tout à coup, il comprenait le discours de son professeur. Il ressentit une telle chaleur dans le ventre et, sans une seconde d'hésitation, il entoura à son tour son ami de ses bras. Ergyd le serra davantage en échange, avant de se séparer doucement de lui et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Harry, il faut que je te présente mes parents !

Ergyd s'écarta plus encore et tendit le bras vers un couple d'une quarantaine d'année et un jeune homme qui semblait en avoir une petite vingtaine.

\- Brocvan, mon frère, Ianto, mon père et Gaenor, ma mère. Papa, maman, Brocvan, voici Harry !

Harry tourna timidement son regard vers les trois nouvelles personnes qui lui étaient présentées et les détailla. Le jeune homme qui lui avait été présenté comme le frère de son ami lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais il avait perdu toute trace de l'enfance, contrairement à Ergyd qui avait encore les joues un peu rondes. Brocvan avait le menton carré, un regard azur glaçant qui, heureusement brillait de bienveillance. Il était grand aussi, mais aux vues de la stature de son ami, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela.

D'ailleurs, leur père avait la même carrure. Ce devait être de lui qu'ils tenaient tous les deux leur couleur de cheveux. Ses cheveux était d'un roux peu commun, la lumière du soleil qui arrivait dessus semblait leur donner vie. Il avait aussi une barbe fournit d'une teinte à peine plus foncée. En revanche, son regard était noisette, chaud, et son regard était planté dans le sien.

Dès qu'il s'en aperçu, Harry détourna les yeux et commença son étude de la mère de famille. Elle était plus petite que son mari de plusieurs centimètres, mais n'était pas vraiment petite non plus. Elle avait des cheveux châtains très clair, presque blonds vénitiens, mais il ne pouvait en déterminé la longueur, ils étaient attachés à l'arrière de sa tête. Tous les trois étaient habillés richement, mais sans ostentation.

La famille Smith le regardait avec un doux sourire, restant silencieux le temps que Harry finisse son inspection. Quand les yeux émeraude tombèrent dans ceux bleus glace de la matriarche, ils s'écarquillèrent une seconde avant de plongés sous sa frange, au sol.

\- Bonjour, Harry, dit-elle doucement.

\- B'jour madame, bredouilla-t-il en réponse.

\- Voici la famille Smith, Harry. Ils sont prêts à t'accueillir. Nous leur avons déjà exposé la situation et sont prêt à t'adopter.

\- Albus, voyons ! S'indigna Severus.

Harry avait sursauté à la dernière phrase. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

\- Harry, reprit le professeur plus calmement. Je t'ai parlé la procédure en cours. Pomona s'est renseignée auprès de la famille Smith pour lui demander si elle pouvait t'accueillir. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, tu as jusqu'aux vacances pour apprendre à les connaître. Le directeur à prévu plusieurs week-ends pour que tu puisses faire leur connaissance.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré la taille ! J'attends vos retours ! :)_

 ** _Au passage, merci de ne pas critiquer la taille, je me suis justifiée en haut alors que je n'aurais même pas du avoir à le faire, vous auriez aussi bien pu ne pas avoir de chapitre du tout aujourd'hui. Excusez moi pour ce message peu amical, ceux qui ne se sentent pas concernés se détournerons, mais j'en ai assez des messages me reprochant la taille de mes chapitres._**

 ** _Merci de votre compréhension._**

 _À bientôt !_

.


	20. Chapter 19

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos messages et encouragements toujours plus nombreux ! Désolée pour la semaine précédente où je n'ai pas pu poster, j'ai énormément de boulot à l'ESPE pour clore mon année. Sans compter la deuxième partie de mon concours que je dois préparer …_

 _Encore un chapitre pas bien long, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine ! J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ! Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier avant l'épilogue (si je ne dois pas encore une fois l'écourter par manque de temps, auquel cas il restera alors deux chapitre … Vous avez compris le principe !)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

.

 _Flash-back : Vendredi soir, infirmerie._

 _Tous les professeurs restant dans l'infirmerie ne surent quoi faire et restèrent un instant silencieux et immobiles. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui les ramena sur Terre en franchissant un peu brutalement les portes._

 _\- Qu'ai-je manqué ? Demanda-t-elle à la volée._

 _C'eut le don de secouer tout le monde et Albus l'emmena dans le bureau directorial pour lui faire un bref résumé de ce qu'elle avait manqué. Flitwick salua alors le docteur et lui indiqua qu'il lui envoyait l'enfant Smith, puis quitta les lieux à son tour. Enfin, Poppy déclara qu'elle avait le dossier de Monsieur Potter à mettre à jour et rejoignit son propre bureau. Ainsi, ne resta que le médecin._

 _Dr Green patientait depuis un petit quart d'heure lorsque, de nouveau, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent._

 _\- Monsieur Smith, je présume ? Demanda le médecin._

 _L'enfant face à lui hocha la tête._

 _\- Approchez, je vous prie. Nous avons une petite discussion à avoir. Je vous rassure, rien de compromettant pour vous, ajouta-t-il après avoir vu un éclat d'inquiétude dans les yeux du jeune garçon._

 _Cependant, ces dernières paroles l'accentuèrent :_

 _\- C'est Harry ?_

 _Dr Green resta silencieux une seconde avant de lâcher un soupire, d'invoquer deux confortables fauteuils et de le lui indiquer pour qu'ils s'y assoient._

 _\- Prenez place, Monsieur Smith. La conversation va être longue._

 _Ergyd s'avança dans la grande pièce aux couleurs éclatantes d'immaculation. S'entama alors une conversation de longue haleine pour le médecin et l'enfant. Dr Green commença par lui poser plusieurs questions, il voulait plus de détails sur certains points évoqués par l'ami du jeune Potter. Son témoignage était éloquent, mais le médecin attitré du ministère voulait éclaircir quelques sujets._

 _Cette première phase fut un peu dure à vivre pour Ergyd qui ne comprenait que trop peu la situation. Il se demandait où était son ami à l'heure actuelle. Harry n'était pas dans leur dortoir, il ne l'avait pas vu dans leur salle commune lorsqu'il l'avait traversée pour venir ici et, autour d'eux, aucun lit n'était occupé._

 _Après celle-ci, le docteur passa aux explications. L'ami du jeune Potter devait connaître quelques faits et être en mesure de poser des questions sur la situation pour pouvoir venir en aide à son patient._

 _\- Vous pourrez lui dire clairement que certaines choses ne sont pas normales. Vous devez même le lui dire, mais il faudra que vous gardiez une infinie patience. Ne vous fâchez jamais avec lui sur le sujet de son passé, ça ne ferait que le braquer et vous n'arriverez à rien._

 _Ergyd acquiesça, notant précieusement les indications dans sa tête. Il voulait absolument bien faire avec son ami._

 _\- N'essayez surtout pas de faire du chantage, vous ne feriez que perdre sa confiance. Vous avez transmis les données nécessaires sur son cas, c'était un excellent réflexe, trop peu de gens le font. Ça demande du courage, mais cela prouve votre loyauté._

 _L'enfant face à lui rougit, mais un sourire pointa sur ses lèvres. Sourire qu'il perdit peu de temps après, quand le médecin poursuivit :_

 _\- Continuez à le faire si cela devait être nécessaire, mais prévenez le avant. Faites-lui savoir les raisons de vos actions. Cela ne fera que contribuer un peu plus à sa rééducation. Vous devez savoir, Monsieur Smith, que votre ami a un véritable retard dans plusieurs domaines. Il n'a jamais été à l'école avant Poudlard, il n'a jamais vu un médecin, …_

 _Plus le médecin décrivait la situation de son ami, plus Ergyd verdissait. Il ne pouvait imaginer la vie qu'il avait pu vivre. Qui était capable de tant de cruauté ?_

 _\- Monsieur Potter va passer le week-end chez votre professeur de potion. Il doit aborder plusieurs points avec lui, notamment concernant sa future situation. Ils doivent aborder les mauvais traitements qu'a subi votre ami et son pseudo statu._

 _Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ergyd attendait que le docteur poursuive et il pressentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite._

 _\- Monsieur Potter, vous l'aurez compris, a été mal traité dans sa famille. Il y a plusieurs types de maltraitance. Beaucoup d'éléments relève de l'intimité de votre ami, je peux vous confier qu'il a longtemps été ignoré._

 _Le regard dur du médecin appris à Ergyd qu'il devait s'imaginer le pire._

 _\- Il n'a pas souvent mangé à sa faim, il faisait plusieurs corvées au sein de la maison et, comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'a jamais reçu d'instruction. Mais ça n'est pas tout, il a aussi subi un lourd harcèlement moral de la part de chaque membre de sa famille._

 _Ergyd déglutit avant de demander, la gorge serrée :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est du harcèlement moral ?_

 _\- Le harcèlement moral est une conduite abusive qui, par des gestes, des paroles, des comportements, des attitudes répétées ou systématiques vise à dégrader les conditions de vie d'une personne. Je ne peux vous détailler la situation de Monsieur Potter, cela relève du secret professionnel. Je ne souhaite pas vous choquer, Monsieur Smith, mais le cas de votre ami est très sévère._

 _\- Oui, monsieur. Je comprends. Quand Harry reviendra-t-il ?_

 _\- J'ai préconisé un retrait de votre ami dans un lieu sûr et à l'écart de la vie de l'école pour le week-end. Il a besoin de prendre du recul et d'être dans un endroit neutre pour recevoir la parole juste d'un adulte qui lui explique que tout ce qu'il a vécu jusqu'alors n'est en rien normal. Il devrait être de retour pour dimanche soir, peut-être lundi matin, au plus tard._

 _._

 _Au même moment, dans le bureau directorial, le professeur Chourave débarqua avec la famille Smith. À peine eut-elle franchi la cheminée, interrompant Albus et Minerva en pleine discussion, qu'elle s'exclama à l'intention du directeur :_

 _\- J'ai trouvé la famille pour accueillir Harry !_

 _Si Minerva sursauta, Albus eut immédiatement le regard brillant de mille feux. Cependant, il déclara :_

 _\- Cela, Pomona, ce sera au Dr Green de le décider !_

 _La femme balaya la parole d'un geste de la main tandis qu'un couple et un beau jeune homme pénétraient dans son bureau via sa cheminée._

 _\- Madame Smith, Monsieur Smith, Monsieur Smith, cela faisait longtemps. Comment vous portez-vous ?_

 _._

 _Passées les banalités, la professeure de botanique poussa tout ce beau monde à rejoindre l'infirmerie où ils y retrouvèrent le Dr Green et le jeune Ergyd._

 _Ce dernier fut sidéré de trouver sa famille sur le seuil._

 _\- Papa ? Maman ? Que faites-vous là ? Brocvan ?_

 _\- Bonsoir, mon chéri ! Répliqua sa mère en progressant rapidement dans la pièce._

 _\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Ergyd._

 _\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta son père en les rejoignant._

 _\- Mais alors que faites-vous ici ?_

 _Son grand-frère vint le saluer à son tour et sa mère se tourna vers le médecin._

 _\- Docteur Green ? Je suis Gaenor Smith. Nous sommes ici présents pour poser notre candidature à l'adoption du jeune Harry Potter._

 _Ergyd avala soudainement de travers._

 _\- Quoi ?_

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends vos retours ! :)_

 _À bientôt !_

.


	21. Chapter 20

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos messages et encouragements ! Voici le dernier chapitre … avant l'épilogue ! J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu ! Si vous avez encore des interrogations non résolues, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Merci pour votre soutient sur l'ensemble de cette aventure !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

.

 _Flash-back : Vendredi soir, infirmerie (suite)._

 _\- Quoi ? Hurla Ergyd, faisant sursauter tout le monde._

 _\- Ergyd, comporte-toi correctement, le repris sa mère en lui lançant un regard sévère._

 _\- Pardon, maman. Mais … Vous voulez vraiment adopter Harry ?_

 _\- Oui, Ergyd. S'il te plaît, laisse-nous discuter avec le médecin, veux-tu ?_

 _L'enfant acquiesça à la demande de son père, sentant que les adultes allaient entamer des conversations « de grands »._

 _\- Viens, l'appela Brocvan._

 _Et les deux frères se retrouvèrent dans un coin de la pièce, laissant le médecin, leurs parents, le directeur de Poudlard et Madame Chourave discuter._

 _._

 _\- Madame Smith, êtes-vous sérieuse quand vous dites vouloir adopter Monsieur Potter ?_

 _\- Oui. Affirma Madame Smith d'une voix claire._

 _Pendant une seconde, le médecin observa silencieusement le couple juste arrivé. Silence qui fut coupé par la directrice de Poufsouffle qui toussota. Après un rapide coup d'œil aux parents de Ergyd et un hochement de tête de leur part, elle prit la parole :_

 _\- Si vous le permettez, Monsieur Green : La famille Smith est, peut-être l'ignorez-vous, ou peut être que je ne vous apprends rien … La famille Smith descend directement de celle de Helga Poufsouffle. Cela n'importe foncièrement pas dans le choix qui doit être pris ce soir. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas que cela, non. Elle est aussi la parfaite représentent des valeurs de sa maison. J'ai personnellement eu tous les membres de cette famille comme élèves, en tant que professeur mais aussi en tant que directrice de maison._

 _Madame Chourave repris un peu son souffle, puis, le regard planté dans celui du médecin, elle ajouta :_

 _\- Si ma parole a le moindre poids, je peux vous jurer que vous ne trouverez pas meilleure famille pour Harry Potter. Et là encore je parle en toute connaissance de cause, croyez-bien que j'ai vraiment à cœur la résolution de la situation de cet enfant._

 _Sa voix s'était faite tremblante. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle voulait le meilleur pour son élève et qu'elle croyait de tout son cœur en son choix. Et c'était le cas. D'ailleurs, le couple Smith fut très ému du témoignage de leur vieille amie et leur offrit une brève étreinte de remerciement pour son plaidoyer._

 _Pendant ce temps, le Docteur Green consulta du regard Albus Dumbledore. Ce ne serait pas lui qui déciderait, mais il pouvait recueillir son avis avant de discuter avec le couple candidat. Le directeur approuva silencieusement les paroles de sa professeure de botanique et le médecin passa à l'audition de la famille Smith au complet, rappelant les deux garçons du couple. Tous devaient entendre et participer à la discussion à venir. Ce devait être une décision de famille, tous les membres devaient y prendre part._

 _Ainsi, pendant une bonne demi-heure le Docteur Green posa ses questions, donna quelques informations sur le cas de Harry, celles qu'il avait déjà donné à Ergyd plus tôt. Ils échangèrent beaucoup sur les futures difficultés que rencontrerait la famille sur la guérison du jeune Potter, mais à chaque fois la famille Smith assurait qu'elle ferait son possible pour prendre soin de l'enfant._

 _Ce fut Albus qui finit par mettre un terme aux échanges :_

 _\- Je ne voudrais pas être impolis, jeunes gens, mais il me faut vous quitter. En tant que directeur, je me dois d'être présent au dîner._

 _\- Bien sûr, Monsieur Dumbledore, s'exclama Monsieur Smith. Docteur Green, faites le bon choix._

 _\- Faites le bon choix, répéta Madame Smith sur le même ton que son mari._

 _\- Soyez-en sûrs, assura Docteur Green. D'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas en informer le ministère._

 _Tous se figèrent dans la salle._

 _\- Je vous demande pardon, qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda Madame Smith._

 _\- J'ai été chargé de l'affaire et, dans la situation, il m'incombe de décider de la suite. J'ai pris ma décision et je décide de vous faire confiance._

 _Le cœur de Ergyd fit un bond dans sa poitrine avant de battre à la chamade. Il avait vécu toute la conversation entre sa famille et le médecin comme dans un état second, ne croyant pas la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Harry, son ami, le petit hérisson farouche qu'il avait rencontré il y a quelques jours à peine, mais pour qui il avait développé une grande affection, allait devenir un membre de sa famille, son frère._

 _Tout à coup, il eut peur d'avoir mal compris et son souffle se fit court._

 _\- Vous serez les tuteurs légaux de Monsieur Harry Potter au terme d'une période d'essai, poursuivit le médecin. L'enfant étant élève à Poudlard, cette période est réduite aux prochains week-ends, pendant lesquels vous pourrez apprendre à vous connaître._

 _Il fit une pause, plantant son regard dans chacun des membres de la famille Smith, comme pour s'assurer que tous comprenaient ce qu'il disait._

 _\- À la fin des congés de Noël, nous feront un bilan complet de la situation. Si tout va pour le mieux, Harry Potter deviendra Harry Smith._

 _Madame Smith, une main sur le cœur, l'autre serrant celle de son mari, remercia grassement le médecin. Monsieur Smith lui serra la main et Brocvan passa un bras sur les épaules de son frère, toujours sous le choc._

 _\- Merci, Monsieur Green._

 _Le Docteur reçu encore des remerciements et prit le chemin de la sortie. Cependant, avant de quitter les lieux, il se retourna une dernière fois :_

 _\- Je vous enverrai par courrier mon rapport complet sur Monsieur Potter. Il vous faut connaître l'entière vérité pour être tout à fait apte à prendre soin de lui._

 _Monsieur et Madame Smith acquiescèrent et il partit dans le sillage de Albus qui fit un détour par son bureau pour le reconduire à sa cheminée._

 _Dans l'infirmerie, Ergyd sortit des bras de son frère et fonça dans ceux de sa mère._

 _\- On va vraiment adopter Harry, maman ?_

 _\- Oui, mon chéri._

 _L'enfant sourit de toutes ses dents et une larme de joie lui échappa._

 _._

 _Fin du Flash-back._

 _._

.

Harry et Ergyd avaient rejoint leur dortoir et s'étaient installés sur le lit du premier. Allongés sous la couverture, ils s'étaient mis en chien de fusil, face à face et chuchotaient doucement pour ne pas réveiller leurs camarades. Ils avaient tous dîner dans une annexe du bureau de Dumbledore, en toute intimité, pour faire un peu connaissance.

Harry était resté muet, trop intimidé par l'impressionnante famille de son ami. Les Smith avaient tout à fait l'air d'être de gentilles personnes, mais avec leurs manières impeccables et leur politesse à toute épreuve, ils semblaient hors d'atteinte à Harry qui se voyait trop pitoyable pour les fréquenter. Heureusement que Ergyd avait été là, à ses côtés.

\- Je te dois des excuses, Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est moi qui aies rapporté au professeur Chourave ce que tu m'avais dit. Tu m'avais demandé de ne rien dire et …

\- C'est pas grave.

Ergyd plongea son regard dans celui de Harry. Le petit brun était sincère, il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

\- Le Docteur Green m'a dit que c'était important que je te le dise et que je t'explique que je l'avais fait pour ton bien. Que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi et que tu pouvais continuer à me parler de tout ce que tu voulais, mais que je devais te prévenir que, peut-être, une chose que tu me diras requerra l'intervention d'un adulte … Et que dans ce cas-là, je ne devais pas hésiter à le faire, mais que je devais te prévenir d'abord, pour que tu puisses avoir confiance en moi … Alors je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant d'en avoir parlé à Madame Chourave.

Durant le discours de son ami, les yeux de Harry s'étaient embués. Son professeur de potion lui avait dit qu'il devait parler à quelqu'un, il avait réussi à le convaincre que son éducation n'avait pas été normale et qu'il devait trouver de nouveaux repères. Ergyd venait de lui offrir son aide sur un plateau d'argent et il en était très ému.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose, murmura timidement Harry.

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux ! Lui répondit aussitôt son ami.

\- Tu veux bien me promettre de toujours me dire quand je fais quelque chose de pas normal et de m'apprendre à le devenir ?

Une larme s'échappa de sa paupière, il attendait, tendu, la réponse de son ami. Ergyd resta une poignée de seconde immobile et silencieux. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il bougea soudainement. D'un geste rapide et habile, il attira le petit corps de son ami à lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je te le promets, petit hérisson.

Harry se lova dans l'étreinte de son ami et enfonça son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Ergyd se fit la promesse de prendre soin de son ami et Harry prit le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

Soudainement, le rouquin s'anima :

\- Tu sais … Ça veut dire que tu vas être mon frère !

Harry redressa la tête et regarda son ami dans les yeux. Il affichait un air un peu stupide. Le petit brun gloussa sous le visage niai de son ami, peut-être futur frère.

\- C'est pas sûr …

Ergyd fronça les sourcils, sérieux.

\- Si. On fera tout pour.

Puis, son sourire refit son apparition.

\- Tu vas voir, ça va être super !

Il lui expliqua en détail à quoi ressemblait sa maison, ou plutôt son château vu le nombre de pièce qu'elle comptait.

\- C'est un manoir, en fait, lui expliqua Ergyd quand Harry le lui fit remarquer.

Et à la mine perplexe qu'il afficha, son ami lui décrit ce qu'était un manoir dans la tradition sorcière. Puis il lui détailla le parc qui entourait la demeure et les différents animaux qui y logeaient.

\- Mes parents travaillent toujours à la maison. Mon père gère surtout les comptes de la famille, ainsi que nos biens financiers et le siège au Magenmagot, c'est le tribunal sorcier … C'est de la politique abrégea-t-il en voyant l'air perdu du petit brun.

\- Euh … d'accord.

\- Ma mère, quant à elle, poursuivit Ergyd, aide mon père, bien sûr, mais sa spécialité à elle c'est la broderie. Elle perpétue la tradition familiale des broderies magiques, c'est un secret de famille bien gardée … Oh ! Et puis il y a Brocvan, aussi !

Ergyd passa ainsi une bonne heure à parler de sa famille avec enthousiasme, décrivant à son ami tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir découvrir en emménageant avec eux. Et Harry se prenait à imaginer une nouvelle vie.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que ça vous a plu (je suis un peu fébrile ^^) ! J'attends vos retours ! :)_

 _À bientôt pour l'épilogue ;)_


	22. Epilogue

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos messages et encouragements ! Voici l'épilogue !_

 _Exceptionnellement, j'intervertis la publication de « Endoctrinement » avec celle de « Réapprentissage ». Puisque c'est le dernier chapitre, je ne me voyais pas faire encore attendre les lecteurs de cette histoire pour un malheureux petit épilogue ^^_

 _Pour ne pas décevoir certains, je précise tout de suite que non, comme annoncé dès le début, il n'y aura pas le détail du « dés-endoctrinement » de Harry. Ça n'a jamais été mon but._

 _Cependant, j'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu jusqu'au bout ! Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages régulièrement, qui m'ont encouragé à chaque étape de l'écriture, mais aussi ceux qui ont pris le temps de ne laissé qu'un seul message, trace de leur passage, de même que ceux qui ont lu simplement et qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici._

 _Je vous livre ici le dernier post pour cette histoire, c'est la première longue fiction que je termine et j'avoue être très fébrile quant à la réception de cette clôture … C'est donc là que je vous laisse apprécier, j'espère, ce dernier petit texte …_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Épilogue**

.

Aujourd'hui, premier jour des vacances de noël, Harry devait se rendre dans le manoir Smith pour rencontrer le Docteur Green. Ce serait la dernière visite, restait à savoir de qui. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'aurait pas à dire adieu à la famille de son ami. Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés, Harry avait passé quatorze week-ends chez les Smith. Vingt-huit jours pendant lesquels il avait appris à connaître chaque membre de cette si chaleureuse famille.

Il pouvait à présent pleinement comprendre les propos de son professeur de potion. Il saisissait tous les comportements anormaux qu'ils avaient accumulé dans son enfance, lui et ses premiers tuteurs. Il y avait aussi toutes les carences affectives que la famille de son ami s'efforçait à combler. Elles étaient nombreuses, mais Harry s'était révélé un enfant plutôt tactile et jamais aucun membre des Smith n'avait rechigné à lui offrir de gestes tendres, que ce soit étreinte, caresses réconfortantes, baisers sur le front ou les joues, tenue de main et autres petits riens que recevaient normalement tous les enfants.

Severus était resté son référent à l'école et il était souvent venu le voir pour discuter avec lui, un peu comme un confident ou un psychologue l'aurait fait. Le maître des potions ne s'était pas senti très à l'aise tout de suite avec ces rendez-vous, mais par la force des choses il s'y était habitué et c'était devenu une routine agréable. Il pouvait voir les réels progrès que son élève avait fait.

D'ailleurs, tous ses professeurs s'accordaient à dire qu'il était bon élève, malgré les difficultés qu'il avait encore à lire et écrire. Il avait de bonnes capacités de compréhension et ça suffisait à compenser toutes ses lacunes.

.

Une tempête de neige faisait rage dehors, le Pays de Galle n'était guère plus clément que l'Écosse en hiver. Les intempéries reflétaient assez bien l'était d'esprit de Harry à ce moment-là. Tout le monde était réuni dans la salle à manger du manoir Smith : les parents de Ergyd, son frère et lui, le professeur Snape et Harry, bien sûr. Face à eux, se tenait le docteur Green. Un épais dossier ouvert reposait sous ses mains, le tout négligemment posé sur la table.

L'appréhension était palpable dans la pièce. Cependant, l'envoyé du ministère ne fit pas durer le suspense.

\- J'ai ici les papiers qui officialiseront l'adoption de monsieur Harry Potter par la famille Smith, déclara soudainement le docteur Green, faisant sursauter l'ensemble de l'assemblée à l'exception de Severus qui resta de marbre.

Aussitôt la phrase prononcée, des soupirs de satisfaction retentirent.

\- Après la signature de ces papiers, ajouta-t-il en sortant plusieurs feuilles de sa liasse de papiers qui dépassait du dossier, Harry Potter deviendra officiellement Harry Smith, fils cadet adoptif de Ianto Smith et Gaenor Smith.

\- Petit frère de Brocvan et Ergyd Smith, ajouta ce dernier avec un sourire mutin.

Harry rougit considérablement, mais répondit au sourire de son ami et sous-peu grand frère. Le couple se saisit des papiers en question et apposèrent leurs signature, chacun leur tour. Un frisson parcourut tous les présents, comme un vent de magie qui passa à travers le corps de chaque membre de la famille Smith, finissant son chemin dans la poitrine du petit brun. Harry ressentit alors une chaleur réconfortante et il lui sembla qu'un lien se créait entre lui et sa nouvelle famille.

C'est ainsi que Harry anciennement Potter intégra la prestigieuse et accueillante famille Smith. Gaenor et Ianto devinrent sa mère et son père de pleins droits et désignèrent Severus Snape comme parrain de leur nouveau fils. Le maître des potions accepta avec humilité la responsabilité, il avait fini, malgré lui, par s'attacher à ce gamin trop effacé.

Brocvan et Ergyd passèrent la nuit avec leur nouveau frère pour souder leur nouvelle filiation fraternelle. Harry avait encore beaucoup de comportements à corriger, de choses à apprendre et à rectifier. Ça prendrait du temps, mais il était à présent bien entouré. L'avenir ne pouvait être que plus clair.

.

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et votre fidélité ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu (je suis un peu beaucoup fébrile ! ^^) ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! :D_

 _Pour mes lecteurs de « Réapprentissage », je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine …_

 _À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_


End file.
